The Red String
by baketheyolk
Summary: Chanyeol adalah seorang aktor teatrikal ternama di dunia teater dan perfilman, sementara di sisi lain, Baekhyun merupakan seorang pesuruh di sebuah kantor swasta di pusat kota Seoul. Dua pemuda yang tidak saling mengenal itu telah terikat benang merah takdir tanpa mereka ketahui. A Chanbaek's Story. ReincarnationAU. It's a Yaoi fic.
1. The Weird Dreams

**The Red String**

 **by Chocobanana614**

 **Rated: M**

 **Pairing: Chanbaek**

 **I gain nothing from the story.**

 **p.s. Chanyeol x Seulgi is just a complement pair to complete this fanfiction.**

 **It'll kinda confused you a bit with the italic and normal font. As for the italic explains what happened in their past, the normal one stands for current time. It's also a historical fanfiction, maybe? The era took places on Edo Period in Japan, while the plot and characters aren't^^**

 **Oh and also, there'll be some words from Japanese like their clothes, houses and something like that.**

 **Please take a note and enjoy the story~**

_oOoOoOo_

 _Pada suatu siang, jauh di dasar Laut Jepang, sebuah patung yang terbuat dari batu tertutup segerombol tanaman rumput laut dan lumut. Tetapi, patung itu berhasil menghindar dari korosi yang diakibatkan oleh air laut meski telah tenggelam sejak beratus-ratus tahun, sebab garis lekuk serta kurva yang telah diukir beberapa ratus tahun silam masih terlihat sangat jelas. Dengan tiba-tiba, guncangan hebat yang berasal dari pergerakan lempeng bumi membawa dampak pada arus yang kuat. Akibatnya, gelombang itu mulai menarik batu tersebut dari sesuatu yang mengikatnya selama ini di palung laut dan berakhir dengan melepaskannya._

Park Chanyeol berdiri dengan beberapa rekan kerjanya sesama aktor di atas panggung. Melakoni sebuah peran dari berbagai macam cerita baik fiksi maupun nonfiksi, adalah pekerjaan yang ia lakukan sebagai seorang aktor. Seni teater, teatrikal musik dan panggung sandiwara yang ia perankan selalu disambut dengan sangat baik oleh para penontonnya yang setia. Perpaduan antara bakat akting, mimik wajah yang penuh penghayatan dan diperkuat dengan rupanya yang tampan, membuat mereka yang menyaksikan cerita yang ia sajikan selalu terpukau.

Ia memiringkan kepalanya ketika aktor lain sedang mengucap kalimatnya sesuai naskah, berdiri sedikit ke tepi sebab belum waktunya ia untuk berbicara. Ketika ia sudah mendapatkan gilirannya, cahaya lampu panggung yang menyilaukan mendadak membutakan penglihatannya untuk beberapa saat. Ia dapat melihat sebuah patung batu yang mengambang bangkit ke permukaan lautan gelap yang luas. Patung itu bergerak tanpa arah dan hanya mengikuti aliran gelombang laut yang tidak menentu.

 _Secara perlahan patung itu pun melayang naik…_

Kelebatan gambar itu masih berlanjut dan mengganggu konsentrasinya. Beruntung ia sudah terlatih dengan amat baik untuk tetap melanjutkan dialog yang telah ia hafal semenjak hari kelima latihan berlangsung. Latar musik yang telah dimainkan oleh kru di belakang panggung terdengar di telinganya sebagai tanda pergantian adegan.

 _…_ _.patung itu terus naik ke atas, seolah membelah air asin dari lautan gelap tersebut dengan mudahnya…._

Meskipun tepuk tangan penonton begitu keras dan kencang di pendengarannya seusai ia menyelesaikan adegannya, pemandangan patung itu menguasai pikiran dan memenuhi seluruh inderanya hingga ia merasa gila. Ia mengernyitkan keningnya, dua alis tebal yang dipoles alis pensil tipis itu menyatu.

 _…_ _.melayang dari kedalaman wilayah perairan itu….. naik, naik dan terus naik….._

Pergerakan Chanyeol menjadi kaku saat lawan mainnya meminta ia untuk berlari ke arahnya. Dahinya masih mengkerut tidak nyaman dan tambahan dari pemandangan patung batu itu masih menyelimuti pikirannya. Chanyeol tetap tidak bergerak di tempat ia berdiri. Gerak tubuhnya terkunci. Rekannya yang juga ada di atas panggung dengan penuh pengertian memintanya berulang-ulang untuk melanjutkan adegan yang sudah tertulis itu.

 _…_ _dan kemudian patung tersebut mencuat keluar dari dalam air dengan gelembung besar penuh tekanan yang berasal dari bawahnya, membuat patung itu memercikkan air di sekelilingnya dan menimbulkan gelombang kecil di permukaan….._

Penonton yang duduk di kursi masing-masing mulai berbisik-bisik tentang Chanyeol yang tidak kunjung bergerak. Sangat aneh sebab Chanyeol terkenal akan profesionalitas dan keahliannya dalam berakting. Ia hanya memejamkan matanya di atas panggung sana seraya memegang kepalanya yang terasa akan pecah. Bayang-bayang patung itu semakin memenuhi isi kepalanya dan seluruh kalimat yang telah ia hafal kini telah tergantikan dengan deskripsi secara rinci dari patung tersebut.

Seorang wanita berambut kecokelatan yang panjang tiba-tiba lompat dari bangku penonton baris depan dan lari sekuat tenaga agar dapat ke atas panggung. Bunyi hak sepatu tingginya menggema di penjuru aula yang sudah berubah menjadi sunyi, ia pun bergegas untuk memegang pundak Chanyeol dan menggoyangkan tubuh pria tinggi itu. Chanyeol mulai meringis dan mengeluarkan suara desisan karena rasa sakit yang ia tahan di kepalanya itu.

"Yeol! Chanyeol!" Seulgi, sang wanita yang menyusul Chanyeol ke atas panggung, perlahan meneteskan air mata dan tangannya tidak berhenti menggoncangkan tubuh Chanyeol yang terasa ringan. Ia memekik histeris saat pria bersurai hitam gelap itu terjatuh ke lantai, menarik ia untuk jatuh bersamanya.

"Park Chanyeol!"

Sebelum Chanyeol kehilangan kesadaran dan penglihatannya berubah menjadi hitam, ia dapat menyaksikan dari balik kelopak matanya. Sebuah patung yang sangat jelas dan mirip sekali dengannya.

 _Patung batu yang menghantui pikirannya itu mengapung dengan lamban di atas permukaan, membiarkan ombak di laut lepas membawanya entah kemana._

 _Untuk pertama kalinya patung tersebut merasakan hangatnya sinar mentari yang memanjakan material pembuatnya setelah hampir setengah milenium terkurung di dasar laut._

 _Dan akhirnya, patung itu pun bebas…_

_oOoOoOo_

 _Angin dingin yang berhembus kencang, menggerakkan cabang dan ranting pohon di sekitar sebuah rumah Jepang kuno. Tiupan itu juga menghasilkan bunyi lolongan dari celah serta lubang kayu yang ada di rumah, menjadi musik tersendiri untuk menemani malam bagi kedua insan yang tengah dimadu kasih di dalam sebuah kamar. Mereka berdua berbaring di atas futon –materas tradisional Jepang yang terbuat dari kapas dan digelar di lantai-, menghangatkan tubuh masing-masing dari udara yang membekukan tulang belakang mereka._

 _Cahaya dari lilin yang berada di tengah lentera kertas, terus mengedipkan satu-satunya sumber penerangan di kamar itu, membentuk bayangan lembut dengan latar belakang fushuma –dinding sekat yang terbuat dari kertas tebal- bercorak pohon sakura yang sudah sangat tua. Jendela kayu yang sedikit bergetar akibat pergerakan angin itu tidak dipedulikan oleh pasangan yang sedang dimabuk asmara._

 _Setelah memagut bibir kekasihnya cukup lama, pemuda dengan rambut yang lebih gelap membawa bibirnya menyusuri pipi dan berakhir di rahang sang pemuda bersurai merah menyala. Ketika ia mulai mencium dan menggigiti kecil-kecil daerah bawah telinga kekasihnya, si rambut merah pun mengajukan pertanyaan, "Hey, aku ingin kau mengabulkan satu permohonanku. Bisakah kau melakukannya?"_

 _"_ _Apa itu, sayangku?" Pemuda yang lebih tinggi di antara keduanya menanggapi dengan tidak serius, bibirnya masih tetap menempel di tengkuk lehernya, menyesapnya sedikit dan membuat ia melenguh kenikmatan. Akan tetapi, ia menghentikan aktifitas kekasih jangkungnya itu dengan menarik telinga lebarnya menggunakan kedua tangan. Yang ditarik hanya menyeringai lebar dan akhirnya memilih untuk mendengarkan._

 _"_ _Aku serius, bisakah?" Tanyanya lagi._

 _"_ _Jika dengan kemampuan yang kumiliki saat ini aku dapat melakukannya, aku pasti dengan senang hati akan mengabulkannya untukmu."_

 _Si rambut merah menarik nafasnya dalam dan mengatakan, "Tolong ulangi apa yang aku ucapkan ini: Apabila kau mati, aku akan tetap mengikutimu sebab aku tidak takut dengan rasa sepi yang dibawa oleh kematian."_

 _"_ _Maaf sebelumnya, tapi mengapa kau tiba-tiba berbicara tentang hal ini?" Kekasihnya menyangga tubuh menggunakan siku kanannya, posisi tubuh ia miringkan agar dapat berhadapan dengannya._

 _"_ _Ucapkan saja." Ia memainkan tangan kiri kekasihnya yang besar yang masih berada di dadanya seraya mengatakan sesuatu dengan suara yang tertahan, "Kau tahu, perasaanku sedang tidak tenang akhir-akhir ini, ditambah dengan pekerjaanmu yang langsung diberikan oleh shogun."_

 _"_ _Ada apa dengan pekerjaanku, hm?" Ia menarik tubuh kekasihnya untuk kembali berada di dekapannya, mengendus aroma alami yang menguar dari tubuh mungil orang yang dicinta._

 _"_ _Aku gelisah. Namun yang terparah sebenarnya aku taku—mmph!"_

 _Chanyeol, pemilik surai hitam layaknya bulu burung gagak yang selalu memberi kabar buruk, membungkam bibir kekasihnya untuk tidak berbicara lebih lanjut. Dalam ciuman yang menuntut itu terdapat kelembutan serta ketulusan yang ia pancarkan seraya menatap lelaki kecil yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya._

 _Orang lain mungkin hanya melihat Baekhyun sebagai seseorang yang berisik karena tawanya yang keras, tetapi di saat yang seperti ini Baekhyun dapat menyampaikan kejanggalan yang ia rasakan dalam hatinya. Sisi Baekhyun yang penuh emosi dan ketidakyakinan, hanya Chanyeol yang tahu. Hanya miliknya seorang. Hal ini tentu membuat Chanyeol sangat teramat mencintainya._

 _Chanyeol mengecup berulang kali rahang milik Baekhyun untuk menuju bibir tipisnya. Sebelum ia membuka dua daging kenyal yang selalu membuatnya ketagihan itu, ia membisikkan dengan suara selembut sutera, "Baekhyun, apabila kau mati, aku akan tetap mengikutimu sebab aku tidak takut dengan rasa sepi yang dibawa oleh kematian."_

 _Baekhyun tersenyum dengan manis dan menjawab, "Terima kasih, Chanyeol. Kau tahu? Ku rasa dengan begitu, kita bisa menjadi satu pasang kekasih berwujud arwah yang indah di alam sana nanti."_

 _Kekasihnya menggelengkan kepala tanda ia tidak setuju dan ini membuat Baekhyun terkejut. "Aku tidak ingin menjadi arwah yang indah atau sesuatu yang astral seperti itu. Aku suka darah dan daging. Sesuatu yang nyata dan dapat dipegang, seperti aku yang menyukai berada di dalam tubuhmu."_

 _Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Chanyeol, semburat merah muda menyebar secepat cahaya di pipinya yang pucat. Masih dengan malu-malu, ia menatap kedua iris onyx gelap yang sudah memandangnya terlebih dahulu. Binar dari mata itu dapat menghisap Baekhyun untuk masuk ke dalamnya dan tinggal di sana pada jangka waktu yang sangat lama. Mungkin hingga keabadian._

 _"_ _Aku juga sangat suka merasakan dirimu yang berada dalam tubuhku, baik itu yang tampak seperti dagingmu atau yang maya seperti arwahmu."_

 _Chanyeol mulai mencium Baekhyun lagi, mencari jalan untuk bertemu dengan bibirnya. Baekhyun sungguh menggemaskan dan ia tidak tahan untuk itu. Ditemani pencahayaan yang temaram, tangannya yang berukuran hampir dua kali lipat tangan kekasihnya, masuk ke sela lipatan dari beberapa lapis baju yang ia kenakan. Sementara di satu sisi, mulutnya tidak berhenti melumat bibir ranum Baekhyun dengan penuh gairah._

 _"_ _Astaga. Kau terlalu banyak memakai baju, Baek. Ini seakan tidak ada habisnya." Chanyeol mengeluh ketika tangannya terus bertemu dengan kain yang ada di bawah kain yang lain. Tugasnya terasa sangat sulit untuk memisahkan tumpukkan kain tersebut dari tubuh kekasihnya, apalagi dengan keadaan darurat yang ia hadapi saat ini. Ia benar-benar sudah tidak sabar._

 _Baekhyun terkekeh pelan, "Aku harus menghadap daimyou-sama yang sempat singgah ke sini tadi siang." Ia ingin menggoda Chanyeol lebih jauh lagi, namun kemudian ia teralihkan fokusnya kala sebuah telapak tangan dingin menyapu putingnya. Ia pun mengerang, tubuhnya menggeliat di atas futon. Perasaan nikmat terhantarkan hingga ke pembuluh nadinya. Chanyeol semakin intens meraba dada lelaki yang telah menjadi kekasihnya itu sejak lama dan memberikan senyuman miringnya._

Baekhyun terbangun dengan kaget disertai dengan erangan frustasi. Kenikmatan yang ia rasakan di dalam mimpi sungguh terasa seperti di dunia nyata. Nafasnya memburu dan semakin berat sebelum akhirnya ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya untuk menuju ke kamar mandi.

Ia menyalakan keran _shower_ dan mengaturnya agar menyemprotkan air dingin dari puluhan lubang kecil. Ia melepas seluruh piyama yang ia pakai yang sudah lengket di kulitnya akibat keringat. Ia berdiri di bawah kucuran air dingin, berusaha untuk menenangkan sesuatu yang telah bangun di bawah sana sambil melayangkan kembali pikirannya pada mimpi yang baru terjadi itu.

Baekhyun menggosok matanya dan menampar pipinya tidak terlalu kencang supaya ia dapat bangun dari mimpi sepenuhnya. Tanpa sadar, tangannya turun menjelajahi bibir, leher, dada dan semua tempat yang orang aneh dalam mimpinya telah sentuh serta kecup dengan amat intim.

Ia menggigil, tak tahu apa penyebabnya. Tetapi ia bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri, mengapa perkataan yang diucapkan oleh lelaki yang tidak ia ketahui wajah dan namanya di dalam mimpi itu tidak dapat ia tangkis. Ia tidak menolak sama sekali pembicaraan _kotor_ yang telah memacu gairahnya tersebut.

Ketika memastikan juniornya telah tertidur kembali, ia mengambil handuk yang tersimpan di dalam rak kabinet teratas di kamar mandinya dan ia berjalan keluar. Baekhyun memerhatikan bahwa ia ada di kamarnya sendiri yang telah ia tempati semenjak ia remaja. Tidak ada lentera kertas ataupun dinding sakura di ruangannya. Ranjangnya pun masih tetap sama, sebuah tempat tidur _single_ dan bukan sebuah _futon_. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke jam weker yang duduk diam di atas nakas, menunjukkan hampir pukul satu di siang hari.

_oOoOoOo_

Seoul di pagi hari di penghujung bulan November selalu tidak bersahabat bagi mereka yang harus berangkat kerja lebih awal, atau yang lebih tepat berangkat setelah matahari terbit.

Baekhyun berjalan seraya menggosok kedua telapak tangannya, menggesekkan keduanya agar mendapatkan rasa hangat. Ia juga meniupkan karbon dioksida ke tangannya itu untuk mengurangi rasa dingin. Meski sudah dibalut oleh sarung tangan rajut pemberian ibunya, udara dingin tetap menggerogotinya. Wajar saja apabila ia masih merasa kedinginan, sebab sarung tangan itu benangnya sudah menipis karena terlalu sering dicuci usai ia pakai.

Gedung tinggi yang merupakan salah satu pencakar langit di pusat kota itu merupakan tempat kerjanya. Jika kalian berpikir Baekhyun adalah bagian dari karyawan yang menggunakan kemeja dan dasi serta membawa koper untuk bekerja, kalian salah. Seragam kuning _cider_ nya yang terbuat dari bahan _american_ _drill_ telah setia menemaninya sejak pertama kali ia diterima di kantor ini. Tas kulit buaya asli berukuran sedang yang berwarna hitam, bukan miliknya sebenarnya tetapi ia membawa benda itu diam-diam dari kakaknya.

"Baekhyun!" Ketika ia baru saja melangkah masuk ke lobi utama gedung, suara nyaring yang sangat ia kenal memanggil namanya. Lantas ia menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut dan melihat Jongdae dengan balutan jas abu-abunya yang lengkap.

"Hei, Jongdae." Ia menyuguhkan senyum khasnya pada lelaki yang menghampiri tempat ia berdiri.

"Bagaimana libur panjang akhir pekanmu? Menyenangkan?"

"Uh…" Mimpi yang ia dapatkan kemarin malam terlintas lagi di benaknya untuk beberapa detik sebelum ia menggelengkan kepala untuk melenyapkan pemikiran itu. Dengan terpaksa, ia pun berbohong pada teman satu-satunya di kantor ini, "Bisa dibilang begitu."

Kedua lelaki tersebut menggerakkan kaki mereka untuk mencapai lift. Ruangan kerja Jongdae berada di lantai yang sama seperti ruang _pantry_ tempat Baekhyun bertugas. Jongdae merupakan seorang asisten kepala HRD di perusahaan itu. Sikapnya yang terlampau ramah dan senang menebarkan senyum pada siapa saja, membuat ia mendapat banyak teman, termasuk Baekhyun.

Mereka melewati sekumpulan wanita yang Baekhyun ketahui bekerja di bidang marketing. Ternyata enam orang wanita itu juga ingin masuk ke dalam elevator yang sama dengan Baekhyun dan Jongdae, padahal tiga lift yang beroperasi di gedung itu sedang terbuka secara bersamaan serta masih tidak ada yang ingin menempati salah satu ruang sempit tersebut.

Baekhyun memilih tempat di pojok, memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap dinding cermin itu. Kumpulan wanita tersebut asyik mengobrol dan mengikik geli. Jongdae mendengar satu di antara mereka mulai berbisik ke temannya, samar ia mendengarkan wanita dengan rok pastel selutut menyebut rambut merah. Sedangkan Baekhyun, ia justru tidak peduli akan sekitarnya dan justru larut membersihkan noda kecil yang tidak dapat dihilangkan di cermin. Suara gesekkan kecil hasil aduan kuku telunjuknya dan cermin terdengar di telinganya sendiri.

Ketika lift berhenti di lantai departemen marketing, para wanita tersebut keluar satu persatu. Jongdae memberikan senyumannya yang mempesona dan membuat mereka tertawa lagi. Setengah dari mereka berjalan mundur dengan mata yang masih menatap Baekhyun, berharap ia juga dapat memberi senyumannya. Tentu saja Baekhyun tidak mengindahkannya.

Pintu elevator itu tertutup kembali dan tali besi yang bekerja lanjut menarik kotak balok yang berisi dua lelaki sebelumnya. Jongdae menekan tombol untuk ke lantai mereka dan ia mengeluarkan suara mendesau. Baekhyun membalik posisi tubuhnya, menyerah pada noda membandel di cermin dan memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Jongdae, "Ada apa? Apa kau ada masalah, Jongdae? Kau bisa bercerita padaku kalau kau mau."

Ia membuang nafasnya kasar dan merespon, "Kau. Itu masalahnya."

"Aku? Kenapa dengan aku?"

"Sudah berapa lama kau tidak berpacaran? Terakhir kali kau punya pacar, kapan itu, Baek?"

"Tidak ingat. Tiga tahun yang lalu, mungkin." Baekhyun menjawabnya tidak yakin, melirik Jongdae dari ekor matanya dengan kepala yang ia tundukkan.

Denting bel elevator berbunyi dan pintunya terbuka. Baekhyun jalan mengekori Jongdae di depannya masih dengan kepala tertunduk. "Mau aku jodohkan? Bagaimana dengan Mina dari bagian administrasi?"

"Tidak, terima kasih."

"Hyori di departemen marketing?"

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu itu siapa, Jongdae-ah." Matanya ia paksa untuk naik dan melihat kawannya. Tanpa seorang kekasih di hidupnya pun, ia tetap baik-baik saja. Kenapa juga Jongdae yang harus repot memikirkan kehidupan cintanya yang saat ini sedang redup.

"Nara bagian keuangan? Ia yang paling cantik Baek di departemen itu."

Jongdae berhenti di persimpangan jalan kecil yang memisahkan kubikel-kubikel pekerja di lantai itu. Baekhyun mengikutinya untuk menolak lagi penawaran yang telah diberikan. Ia sungguh tidak berminat untuk menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun saat ini. "Lebih baik untukmu saja, karena aku tidak tertarik."

Ia membawa tungkai kakinya yang kecil menuju ruang _pantry_ di ujung lantai sembilan, mendengar Jongdae yang berteriak ketika ia sudah menjauh, "Kau sudah 25 tahun, Baekhyun! Jangan lupakan itu!"

Secara refleks ia menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk menutupi cuping telinganya, melindungi dari polusi suara yang bersumber pada sosok laki-laki teman dekatnya itu. Teriakkan Jongdae alhasil membuat segelintir pekerja yang telah tiba lebih cepat menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. Memalukan sekali sebab ia amat tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian.

_oOoOoOo_

Sebuah handuk abu-abu kecil melingkar di leher jenjangnya yang putih. Sebelah tangan membawa nampan berisi cangkir-cangkir kosong sedangkan tangan yang satunya ia gunakan untuk menghimpit di antara ketiaknya, beberapa map hijau yang di dalamnya terdapat berkas untuk ia fotokopi.

Baekhyun meletakkan nampan tersebut di atas meja bulat yang terbuat dari kayu mahogani berkualitas tinggi. Cat pelapisnya masih bagus dan membuat meja itu sangat mengkilap, memantulkan sinar dari bohlam lampu putih yang ada di ruangan dengan luas sepuluh meter persegi itu.

Ia ingin memfotokopi di toko samping swalayan yang ada di seberang kantor, toh ini sudah masuk jam makan siang. Pikirnya ia dapat makan siang sekaligus bekerja di satu waktu. Biarlah ia sekali mendayung dapat melampaui dua atau bahkan tiga pulau dalam satu gerakan itu.

Di siang hari pun cuaca di Cheongdam tetap ekstrem. Menurut ramalan cuaca yang semalam ia saksikan di televisi kecil di ruang tengahnya, mengatakan bahwa prakiraan suhu untuk hari ini yakni hingga minus satu derajat celcius. Padahal salju belum turun dan akhir November baru permulaan untuk kedatangan musim dingin. Baekhyun tidak dapat membayangkan seberapa dinginnya kota trendi ini saat butiran putih itu berjatuhan ke bumi.

Sensor otomatis dari pintu minimarket, menggerakkan dua daun pintu kaca tembus pandang ke arah yang berlawanan. Baekhyun mendapati tiga konsumen yang tengah mengantri di kasir untuk membayar barang belanjaan mereka. Ia langsung berjalan ke rak susunan ramyun serta mengambil satu botol air mineral. Ia akan meminta kasirnya untuk menyeduhkan bongkahan mie kering itu nanti.

Luhan, nama kasir yang bertugas di balik meja tembaga lengkap dengan monitor komputer yang terpasang, merupakan kakak kandung satu-satunya yang ia miliki. Mereka adalah dua bersaudara dari keluarga Byun yang kurang beruntung. Nasib mereka tidak sebaik orang-orang usia mereka yang sewajarnya.

Luhan mengisyaratkan Baekhyun untuk duduk di kursi dengan sebuah meja yang terpasang menyatu dengan dinding. Seraya kakaknya melayani pelanggan lain yang ingin membayar, Baekhyun pun mendudukkan bokongnya di kursi tinggi yang diminta. Kepulan asap dari ramyun yang telah diberi air panas menerpa wajahnya. Tidak masalah, justru dengan seperti ini ia dapat menghangatkan tubuh kecilnya di cuaca yang sedang gila seperti sekarang.

Luhan menarik kursi di sebelah Baekhyun, menumpukan dagu lancipnya di telapak tangan yang kurus itu sementara pandangannya ia buang ke luar jendela.

"Ibu sudah sakit parah. Seri- _baa-san_ bilang untuk bernafaspun beliau sudah semakin sulit."

Luhan tidak menatap Baekhyun ketika mengatakan itu. Ia masih sibuk mengamati jalanan yang tidak terlalu ramai oleh pejalan kaki namun penuh dengan kendaraan roda empat. Baekhyun tidak terkejut pula saat _hyung_ nya memberi kabar tentang ibunya yang mulai parah dari hari ke hari, seakan kesehatan tubuhnya sudah tidak ada harapan lagi.

"Lalu, _hyung_ ingin aku untuk bagaimana?" Ia menyeruput kuah ramyun di mangkuk plastiknya. Rasa panas yang menyapa lidahnya sungguh menyegarkan dan sensasi pedas yang ditinggalkan di kerongkongan membuatnya meraih botol air yang baru ia beli.

"Setidaknya datanglah untuk menjenguk. Yang aku ingat terakhir kali kalian berdua bertemu yaitu saat hari kelulusan sekolah menengah atasmu, ya kan?"

Secepat kilat Baekhyun menjawab, "Aku tidak punya uang untuk kembali ke Kyoto. Tiket ke sana sangat mahal."

"Ikutlah denganku kalau begitu. Dua minggu dari sekarang kita akan berangkat, sebaiknya kau meminta izin untuk mengambil cuti."

Baekhyun mendengus geli. Meremas botol yang sudah habis airnya itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam mangkuk ramyun. Tetapi, ia tetap mengangguk pada akhirnya.

_oOoOoOo_

Kyoto tidak banyak berubah setelah tujuh tahun ia meninggalkan kota kelahirannya itu untuk ikut ayahnya ke Seoul usai tamat sekolah wajibnya.

Ayah Baekhyun pernah berjanji padanya untuk mendaftarkan ia ke universitas dan melanjutkan studinya dalam rangka mengejar cita-cita. Diimingi janji manis itu, tentu dirinya yang naïf percaya dan menuruti ayahnya untuk pergi bersama. Ia tidak ingin membuat Luhan dan ibunya terus terbebani membayar biaya pendidikannya yang tentu tidak murah. Luhan bahkan harus bekerja paruh waktu di banyak tempat setiap hari, padahal usianya hanya terpaut empat tahun dengan Baekhyun.

 _Hyung_ nya telah menyerahkan keinginan untuk kuliahnya sejak lama. Faktor terbesar yang menghalangi adalah biaya dan yang kedua adalah ada dua anggota keluarga yang harus ia tanggung di umurnya yang masih belia. Ibunya buta, sepasang reseptor penglihatannya sudah tidak berfungsi karena katarak tebal yang tidak kunjung ditindaklanjuti. Ibunya juga pernah terjatuh dan kepalanya terbentur di _genkan_ rumahnya, mengakibatkan saraf anggota gerak tubuhnya mati. Penyakit asma bawaan yang diturunkan oleh keluarganya, semakin memperkeruh kesehatan wanita tua itu. Kini ia sudah tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa selain berbaring di ranjang, bernafas, makan dan terkadang berbincang dengan bibi Luhan dan Baekhyun, Seri- _baa-san_.

Luhan dapat mengejar beasiswa di universitas yang ada di dekat rumahnya jika ia berusaha dengan sungguh-sungguh. Tidak perlu di kampus yang ternama, ia hanya perlu belajar dan mendapatkan gelar guna memudahkan masa depannya nanti. Namun, ia teringat Baekhyun yang saat itu hendak masuk sekolah menengah atas. Harga seragamnya saja butuh ia cicil empat kali sebelum lunas. Akhirnya, Luhan pun mengalah pada adik semata wayangnya dan memutuskan untuk bekerja memenuhi kebutuhan hidup.

Ayahnya bukanlah sesosok ayah yang bertanggung jawab seperti pada umumnya. Pria kelahiran Korea itu menikahi ibu Luhan dan Baekhyun yang berasal dari Tokyo tiga puluh tahun yang lalu. Ketika ibunya mengandung dirinya, ayahnya kembali ke Seoul dengan alasan pekerjaan. Akan tetapi, yang disebut pekerjaan itu tidak menghasilkan apa-apa. Ibunya tetap harus bekerja sebagai penjaga toko cenderamata di sebuah tempat wisata di Kyoto. Selang tiga tahun, ayahnya datang lagi dan kemudian pergi saat mengetahui istrinya telah hamil untuk anak yang kedua.

Luhan tidak pernah mempercayai ayahnya. Seumur hidupnya, tidak pernah sekalipun terbersit baginya untuk menaruh kepercayaan di pundak pria berambut putih itu. Ia sangat mati-matian ingin menahan Baekhyun agar tidak pergi ke Seoul, tapi niat itu ia urungkan sebab ia tahu keinginan terbesar Baekhyun adalah dapat merasakan dunia perkuliahan yang tidak pernah ia dapati.

Tentu saja itu semua hanya bualan belaka. Baekhyun tiba di Seoul, tak berapa lama ia dipaksa untuk mencari uang karena ternyata ayahnya adalah seorang pengangguran yang kecanduan berjudi. Ia bersyukur ayahnya tidak kasar dan tidak pernah melayangkan tangannya pada Baekhyun sebagai pelampiasan ketika ia kalah taruhan dengan teman-temannya. Ia hanya akan meminta Baekhyun untuk menemaninya menenggak soju di kedai makan pinggir jalan hingga pagi menjelang.

Baekhyun kecewa tetapi ia tidak dapat berbuat apapun. Seoul merupakan tempat asing baginya yang selama ini lahir dan besar di Kyoto. Menghafal jalan menuju rumah saja masih cukup sulit untuknya di lingkungan baru itu.

Tahun ketiga Baekhyun menetap di Seoul, Luhan datang untuk menjemputnya. Waktu itu Baekhyun sudah diterima menjadi seorang _office boy_ tetap sebuah perusahaan dan ia tidak dapat mundur dari pekerjaannya itu. Dengan penghasilan tidak seberapa ditambah dengan uang simpanan yang selalu diambil ayahnya, tidak memungkinkan untuk Baekhyun pulang dan menjenguk ibunya yang ia dengar semakin parah keadaannya.

Luhan dan Baekhyun tiba di rumah mereka. _Shoji_ –pintu geser yang dibungkus dengan kertas tipis yang direkatkan pada petak-petak kayu dan bingkai pintu- digeser oleh Luhan secara perlahan, tidak ingin membuat bunyi gaduh agar tidak mengganggu waktu istirahat ibunya.

Ibunya terkulai lemas, berbaring di atas ranjang dengan seprai merah muda yang pernah menjadi kesukaan Baekhyun. Kepalanya ia tolehkan ke pintu, walau matanya tidak awas, pendengarannya masih dapat mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat.

" _Nee-san_?" Pasti ia mengira yang datang adalah bibi Seri dan tidak menduga bahwa kedua putranya ada di sana.

"Bu, aku pulang." Ucap mereka bersamaan yang disambut dengan tangis haru dari ibunya.

_oOoOoOo_

Chanyeol melayangkan sorot matanya ke jendela, memandangi gedung dengan lampu berkelap-kelip dari balkon apartemennya seraya memutar gelas wine yang isinya ia telah teguk setengahnya. Angin malam kota Kyoto berhembus menerpa rambut hitamnya yang berantakan dan membuat pipinya menjadi dingin. Sepasang lengan ramping membungkusnya rapat di pinggang dari belakang secara tiba-tiba, dibarengi dengan dua bongkah daging kenyal dari tubuh lembut yang bersandar pada punggung lebarnya.

Chanyeol berbalik dan memberikan wanita muda itu sebuah senyuman kecil yang dapat ia tawarkan. Sebagai balasannya, Seulgi mengecup bibir tebalnya cukup lama, menghangatkan satu anggota badannya. Ketika tautan mereka terpisah, Chanyeol bertanya pada kekasihnya yang tingginya hanya mencapai dadanya.

"Apa yang Junmyeon katakan tentang aku yang pingsan di atas panggung waktu itu?"

Chanyeol menyelipkan beberapa helai surai kecokelatan Seulgi ke belakang telinganya. Merengkuh tubuh ringkih itu ke dalam dekapannya dengan tangan kanan. Wajahnya ia benamkan di puncak kepala wanita cantik tersebut.

"Diagnosa yang ia berikan yaitu kau terlalu kelelahan dan sedikit stres akibat serangkaian drama historikal yang kalian perankan." Suara Seulgi tertahan di dada bidang Chanyeol dan membawa getaran tersendiri ketika ia mengatakannya, "Junmyeon- _oppa_ menyarankanmu untuk memperbanyak istirahat dan juga…."

Chanyeol menarik tubuh Seulgi untuk menjauh karena ia tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Sebelah alis ia angkat tinggi-tinggi dan tangannya masih bersandar di lekuk pinggulnya itu, "Juga?"

"Juga…." Jari telunjuknya ia gerakkan untuk memainkan bahan dari _sweater_ yang Chanyeol pakai. Menggaruk daerah dada Chanyeol dengan bahasa tubuh yang malu-malu.

"Apa itu Seulgi? Kau harus mengatakannya, ini masalah kesehatanku yang sedang kita diskusikan."

"Juga kau perlu dosis teratur dari kegiatan seks, paling tidak seminggu sekali." Ia kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada Chanyeol. Melingkarkan kedua tangannya di punggung yang telah menjadi tempat sandarannya selama beberapa tahun silam.

Seulgi tidak melihat senyum lebar yang ditarik sudut-sudut bibir kekasihnya itu. Ia mengusap kepala kekasih yang telah menjalin hubungan dengannya selama enam tahun, semenjak ia masuk ke dunia akting. Ia telah bersama dengan Chanyeol dari mulai ia baru merintis karirnya hingga menjadi aktor terkenal saat ini. Seulgi benar-benar mendedikasikan hidupnya untuk Chanyeol, ia selalu mengikuti kemanapun Chanyeol pergi. Padahal Chanyeol belum pernah memberi janji agar terus bersamanya, namun Seulgi masih di sini untuk menemaninya.

Memiliki kekasih cantik, baik dan pengertian seperti Seulgi seharusnya sudah membuat dirinya bahagia. Merayakan kesuksesan filmnya, menemaninya tampil di panggung teater, selalu ada di tiap momen berarti di hidupnya, mengisi kesehariannya yang sunyi. Semua itu seharusnya melengkapi Chanyeol dan membuat ia puas, tetapi akhir-akhir ini kehidupannya yang terlihat sempurna itu terasa salah. Terlebih ketika bayang gambaran patung batu di laut lepas itu datang ke mimpinya.

Chanyeol menggosokkan hidungnya di rambut Seulgi, mengatakan sesuatu yang tak terduga, "Kau tahu, patung itu sungguh menyerupai aku. Kemiripannya benar-benar bukan lelucon."

"Hm, mungkin itu menjadi pertanda bahwa hidupmu akan menjadi lebih baik?"

"Aku harap demikian."

Udara dingin mulai merayapi kulit sepasang kekasih itu. Seulgi yang hanya menggunakan gaun malam tentu merasa kedinginan. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Chanyeol, memintanya untuk membagi kehangatan tubuh yang ia miliki.

Chanyeol menengadahkan wajah Seulgi dan ia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya supaya dapat mencapai bibir wanitanya. Ia memulai dari pipi dan memberi kecupan-kecupan basah hingga ke bibir yang ia inginkan. Mereka terus berciuman lembut untuk beberapa menit, tidak ada tuntutan dan paksaan di dalamnya, sekedar saling menikmati rasa masing-masing.

Chanyeol memutuskan kontak itu terlebih dahulu, menuruni leher putih Seulgi dan membuat suara kecupan basah di sana. Dan ketika bibirnya melengkung di leher itu, matanya tertuju pada pintu yang menjadi pembatas kamar dan balkon yang terbuka dan apa yang ia lihat menghentikan aktifitasnya tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol tidak menemukan tempat tidurnya yang berukuran sangat besar di tengah ruangan. Lampu tidur berbentuk jamur di meja kecil disebelahnya tergantikan oleh lilin yang terbakar di dalam sebuah lentera kertas. Ruangannya sangat temaram, berbeda dengan kondisi yang ia tinggalkan tadi sebelum pergi ke balkon. Meski dengan pencahayaan yang minim, ia mampu menangkap dinding kokoh apartemennya berubah menjadi dinding kain dengan lukisan pohon sakura tua di atasnya. Lantai keramiknya yang berwarna hitam juga tiada, ia menginjakkan kakinya pada _tatami_ –lantai tradisional Jepang-.

Kamarnya telah berubah menjadi sebuah ruangan yang sangaat tidak ia kenal.

Seorang pemuda bertubuh mungil berjalan masuk ke kamar dengan menggeser _fusuma_ sakura itu. Rambut merahnya memantul saat ia melangkahkan kakinya ringan seraya menyenandungkan nada sesuai yang ia mainkan pada kecapi di tangannya. Hanya dengan sehelai jubah putih seperti _yukata_ tapi lebih tipis, ia duduk di atas _tatami_ dan lanjut memainkan kecapi tersebut. Rambut merahnya yang panjang layaknya wanita, diikat asal di atas kepala membentuk sebuah gulungan longgar.

Pemandangan itu membuat ia sangat takjub, namun membuatnya sedikit takut secara bersamaan. Chanyeol merasakan kakinya bergerak untuk menghampiri orang yang mengagumkan itu, ia mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah pintu balkon dan tersenyum dengan indahnya.

Seulgi mencoba untuk menepuk pundak Chanyeol yang sedari tadi ia panggil tapi tidak menanggapinya. Tangan Chanyeol terulur ke dalam kamar, seolah ia ingin menyentuh apa yang ada di dalamnya. Nyatanya di kamar itu tidak ada siapa-siapa, sebab dua orang penghuni yang menempati kini sedang berdiri di balkon.

"Chanyeol?" Pada panggilan yang hampir ke-dua puluh empat itu, Chanyeol pun terkesiap. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat dan memutar tubuhnya lagi ke tempat ia meninggalkan Seulgi.

Seulgi mengamati Chanyeol dengan ekspresi bingung di wajahnya. Dengan cepat, Chanyeol melihat kembali ke pemuda rambut merah itu duduk, namun kamarnya telah kembali seperti semula dengan cahaya yang terang, kamar dengan dinding bercat putih modern tanpa ada dinding berlukiskan sakura serta kelopaknya yang jatuh di musim gugur.

Lelaki berambut merah dengan kain pakaian yang tipis menghilang dalam sekejap mata. Tidak ada jejak yang ia tinggalkan di kamarnya. _Zither_ yang ia mainkan pun tidak bersisa sama sekali. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi santai di balkon, menghela nafas panjang dan mengaku pada kekasihnya.

"Seulgi…" Panggilnya lirih.

"Aku di sini, Chanyeol."

"Sepertinya… sepertinya aku melihat hantu seseorang dari masa lalu."

_oOoOoOo_

Baekhyun membalik halaman koran yang ia baca. Ia mengambil koran itu dari kolong tempat tidur ibunya. Tanggal yang tertera di pojok halaman menuliskan koran tersebut baru lewat beberapa hari yang lalu. Huruf hiragana, katakana serta kanji di atas kertas lebar ia baca dengan mudah. Ia tidak tertarik pada kolom politik yang memberitakan tentang pejabat korupsi, kolom kriminal yang berisi orang-orang dibunuh oleh penjahat kelas teri, ia pun tidak memiliki ketertarikan dengan kolom ekonomi yang membahas kebijakan-kebijakan apa saja yang telah pemerintah ambil untuk negara. Sejak ia kecil, ia akan melompati halaman-halaman itu dan langsung berfokus pada bagian Teknologi dan Penemuan.

Tak dapat dipungkiri, Jepang memang merupakan kota dengan angka perkembangan teknologi tertinggi di dunia. Penduduk Jepang terkenal dengan kreatifitasnya yang tiada akhir, selalu menyodorkan gagasan dan gebrakan terbaru di dunia yang sudah serba mesin ini. Penemuan benda peninggalan sejarah oleh arkeolog juga menarik perhatiannya sebab ia bisa memperkirakan berapa harga dari benda itu saat dilelang yang disiarkan di sebuah stasiun televisi nanti.

Ibunya sedang memejamkan mata. Walaupun bagi Baekhyun tidak ada bedanya pula saat ia membuka kedua bola mata itu. Asma ibunya kambuh lagi tadi malam akibat terlalu banyak menangis. Senggukan yang dihasilkan membawanya menjadi sulit bernafas. Bibi Seri bilang itu sudah wajar, karena ibunya memang sangat sensitif di akhir-akhir ini yang menyebabkan penyakitnya sering kumat.

Luhan tidak tahu kemana karena ketika Baekhyun bangun, ia sudah tidak ada di tempat tidurnya. Bibi Seri telah berangkat kerja di toko cenderamata yang sama seperti ibunya. Ia sebagai anak bungsu, mendapat tugas untuk menjaga ibunya. Berjaga-jaga apabila asmanya datang lagi.

Sesungguhnya ia pun simpati pada ibunya. Ingin sekali memberikan penghasilan yang tak seberapa untuk membeli obat asmanya itu. Selama ini selalu _hyung_ nya yang mengirimkan uang ke bibi Seri untuk biaya pengobatan ibunya. Bagaimanapun juga, Baekhyun masih anak ibunya dan sudah menjadi tugas sebagai seorang anak untuk berbakti. Tapi sayangnya, tiap kali upahnya diberikan dan ia sisihkan sedikit untuk ditabung, uang simpanan itu pasti lenyap keesokan harinya. Tak peduli di mana ia menyembunyikan uang tersebut, ayahnya selalu tahu tempat penyimpanannya.

Gambar sebuah pedang _katana_ yang panjang, terpampang di halaman bagian _discovery_ itu. Judul artikel tersebut mengatakan bahwa telah ditemukan katakana milik seorang pejabat pada zaman Edo di taman rumah warga kota Kyoto. Sarung pembungkus _katana_ itu berwarna hitam kelam, dihiasi dengan batu permata kecil di dekat lubang tempat pedang itu dimasukkan.

Tanpa sempat ia menebak harga yang akan dihasilkan oleh benda sejarah itu, ia buru-buru menutup dan mengembalikan korannya ke kolong ranjang. Sekelebat bayangan mengerikan masuk seenaknya dan tidak meminta izin pada Baekhyun terlebih dahulu.

Bayangan itu sangat mengerikan dan ia harap ia tidak akan melihatnya lagi.

_oOoOoOo_

 **a/n:** jadi ceritanya aku dapat ide ff ini dari dosen matkul East Asian Politics pas nerangin topik tentang Restorasi Meiji beberapa bulan yang lalu. Inti ceritanya aku pernah tulis di balik halaman materi itu dan ga sadar waktu nulis kenapa bisa berakhiran jadi smut gini ( o_o)

Karena Roses for Baekhyun ku udah tamat dan tinggal dipost (ini cerita lama sebenarnya), so I start to continue writing another story. Sorry to say kalau adegan smutnya terlalu cringey ahahahah saya baru pertama kali nulis NC, so, maapin?._.

Seulgi dan Chanyeol bukan main pair di cerita ini, yang aku fokuskan itu tetap Chanbaeknya kok. yeey~

See u on the next chappie~

.

Btw, I need to know ur respondsss, therefore, RnR puhleaase?;)


	2. Look-alike

**The Red String**

 **by Chocobanana614**

 **Rated: M**

 **Pairing: Chanbaek**

 **I don't own anything beside the plot and gain nothing from the story.**

 **p.s Chanyeol x Seulgi is just a complement pair to complete this fanfiction.**

 **_oOoOoOo_**

 _Baekhyun membuka shoji menuju kamar kekasihnya. Pemuda tinggi itu mengatakan saat ia berada di kuil untuk menemuinya malam hari tepat ketika longlongan pertama dari serigala terdengar. Ada hal yang perlu mereka bicarakan._

 _Futon yang tergelar di tengah ruangan ia dapati tanpa penghuni, kemudian dua buah tangan kokoh menyambar lengannya agar masuk dan dengan gerakan setengah membanting, Baekhyun terjatuh di atas materas putih itu. Bibir Chanyeol segera menyerang bibir tipisnya, membuat ia lengah dan tak berdaya. Tangan kanan ia gunakan untuk mengunci Baekhyun di atas kepala, sedangkan tangan kiri mulai beroperasi membuka obi –ikat pinggang pada yukata- yang melilit tubuhnya._

 _Kurangnya pasokan oksigen dalam paru-paru, membuat Chanyeol menarik diri sebelum kembali tenggelam di buah berwarna merah muda alami milik kekasihnya. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, membiarkan daging tak bertulang Chanyeol untuk melesak masuk ke guanya yang basah. Ia ingin melawan, tetapi lidahnya kalah dominasi oleh kekuatan dari Chanyeol. Lalu lidah milik Chanyeol mengabsen satu persatu deretan giginya, menggelitik langit-langit mulutnya dan mengajak lidah Baekhyun untuk berdansa pada akhirnya._

 _Pertarungan basah itu telah menghasilkan tubuhnya yang sudah sepenuhnya terbuka. Yukata biru tua yang ia kenakan sudah terlepas di bawahnya. Tersangka yang melakukan itu justru tidak peduli dan tangannya tak henti menggerayangi tubuh halus kekasihnya._

 _"_ _Kau bilang ada yang perlu kita bicarakan tadi." Tutur Baekhyun dengan suara parau, nafasnya tersengal dan mencoba untuk menghirup udara banyak-banyak._

 _Chanyeol masih sibuk memuja lekuk tubuh indah Baekhyun. Menuruni serta meninggalkan kecupan di tempat yang ia kunjungi. Saat ia tiba di perut bagian bawah Baekhyun, ia berhenti sejenak, menghisap kulit tipis yang ada di samping kepemilikan Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengusap paha dalam Baekhyun, mengamati bagaimana benda di antara selangkangan tersebut perlahan bangkit dengan tiap rangsangan yang ia berikan. Namun, ia sengaja membiarkannya tak tersentuh dan menggoda area di dekatnya._

 _"_ _Sungguh aku sudah menginginkan untuk melakukan ini sejak siang." Chanyeol menghisap kuat dan menggigit kulit putih Baekhyun. Ia yakin esok akan menimbulkan bekas merah keunguan di perut datarnya itu. Ia pun menangkup perpanjangan Baekhyun, batang miliknya masuk dengan pas di telapaknya dan melanjutkan ucapan yang terpotong, "Jangan pakai hakama merah lagi saat membersihkan kuil, Baek. Gunakan yang hitam saja yang pernah kubelikan."_

 _Baekhyun mengeratkan genggaman tangannya yang kosong, merasakan tangan Chanyeol yang mulai bergerak memijatnya. Ia tersentak, mengeluarkan suara erangan yang cukup keras untuk di dengar tetangga dari rumah sebelah sebagai respon pernyataan Chanyeol._

 _Bak seorang ahli, Chanyeol memainkan kejantanan Baekhyun dalam mulutnya. Ia membuat kepalanya maju dan mundur bertempo lambat, menyiksa kekasihnya yang sangat ingin cepat keluar agar mereka dapat lekas berbicara._

 _Chanyeol mendaratkan kecupan lagi di bibir Baekhyun, tangannya tengah mempersiapkan Baekhyun untuk kegiatan selanjutnya. Baekhyun menikmati lumatan kekasih tingginya, melingkarkan tangan di leher pemuda itu._

 _"_ _Lusa aku diperintahkan untuk mengawal Shogun ke Edo." Chanyeol menempelkan ujung hidungnya dengan hidung bangir Baekhyun, sesekali mencuri ciuman dari bibir pemuda mungilnya yang telah membengkak._

 _Sirat kekhawatiran terlihat jelas di iris madu itu. Terpaan cahaya lilin yang kurang, tidak menutupi kegelisahan binar mata orang yang ia sangat sayangi. Jemari Baekhyun mengelus tengkuk Chanyeol yang berbatasan langsung dengan garis tempat tumbuhnya rambut, mencari ketenangan yang bisa ia gunakan untuk meyakinkan hatinya._

 _"_ _Berapa lama?" Kontak mata mereka tidak terputus meski kedua bola terus bergulir saling mengikuti satu sama lain._

 _Chanyeol menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher jenjang Baekhyun, memberi hisapan yang sama kuatnya di sana. "Hingga bulan penuh datang, ku rasa."_

 _Chanyeol menjatuhkan dirinya di atas tubuh Baekhyun, memeluk figur mungil yang selalu menemaninya selama ini. Ia tidak ingin pergi, tetapi sudah menjadi tugasnya untuk menempatkan shogun di posisi puncak dari keseluruhan urusan pribadinya. Baekhyun balas memeluk Chanyeol dengan sama eratnya, menghabiskan malam spesial milik mereka hanya berdua._

Chanyeol terlonjak, terkejut akan mimpi yang ia dapati. Sosok Seulgi yang berbaring membelakanginya di tepi ranjang, pertanda bahwa ia sudah kembali ke dunia nyata.

Pemuda cantik berambut merah yang kemarin ia lihat duduk di kamarnya, juga menghantui alam mimpinya. Bahkan di dalam mimpi ia dapat mengingat jelas bentuk tubuh milik lelaki itu yang terukir sempurna. Seingat Chanyeol, ia baru pertama kali melihat orang tersebut sepanjang dua puluh delapan tahun ia menjalani kehidupan. Terlebih lagi mimpi tersebut membawa tenda di celana tidurnya yang harus ia urus sebelum Seulgi terbangun.

Dengan bayangan wajah terangsang dan desahan lembutnya yang masih terngiang, ia melakukan kegiatan pribadinya untuk mengawali hari. Tak pernah terlintas di benak Chanyeol untuk masturbasi pada seseorang yang bahkan belum pernah ia temui langsung.

_oOoOoOo_

Baekhyun diminta kakaknya untuk menemani berkunjung ke toko barang antik milik temannya. Pemuda albino yang masih belum terbiasa dengan logat _kansai_ merupakan seorang kolektor yang tertarik dengan barang peninggalan sejarah. Bersama dengan sahabat karibnya yang berkulit tan, yang kebetulan seorang arkeolog muda, mereka membangun toko yang masih sangat minimalis itu.

Toko antik yang ia datangi dengan Luhan hanya memiliki satu ruangan berukuran sekitar lima kali lima meter. Dindingnya dicat dengan warna putih. Lampu kristal bergaya Eropa abad tujuh belas dengan bohlam-bohlam kecil kuning, membuat ruangan kecil itu terasa hangat. Ukiran kecil di bagian bawah dinding dekat lantai keramik _maroon_ , terlihat sangat rinci dengan penggambaran sebuah perahu yang tengah di kejar gulungan ombak tinggi di lautan.

Ada tiga belas lukisan dengan tema yang berbeda digantung di dinding, beberapa di antaranya pernah Baekhyun lihat di acara pelelangan yang ia taksir harganya melebihi angka tiga puluh juta won. Nampaknya teman Luhan berasal dari keluarga yang berpunya. Jika tidak, kemungkinan mereka mampu mendapatkan lukisan-lukisan berharga itu pasti kecil.

Guci dan vas mengkilap tersedia pula yang mereka ceritakan didapat dari sebuah kapal karam di laut Okinawa saat Jongin, pemuda tan itu menyelam untuk mencari jejak kolonial yang datang ke Jepang berabad-abad silam.

Secara keseluruhan, tempat ini adalah tempat impian Baekhyun versi mini yang dipenuhi dengan barang-barang koleksi antik dari berbagai generasi yang berbeda.

Namun dari itu semua, sebuah alat musik petik yang diletakkan di atas kursi bulat menarik perhatiannya. Benang senarnya yang banyak menyerupai harpa, menggoda Baekhyun untuk memetiknya. Ia baru kali ini menjumpai alat seperti itu, sebab yang ia tahu hanyalah alat-alat musik yang sudah umum saja.

Tetapi ketika ia memperhatikan benda tersebut dari dekat, ia terpukau dengan bentuknya yang unik. Rasanya sangat familiar, tapi bagaimana bisa ia beranggapan demikian sedangkan ini baru pertama kalinya Baekhyun bertemu alat musik yang kemudian ia ketahui bernama _zither_ itu.

"Kau juga terpana, kan? Aku baru memenangkan benda itu di pelelangan yang diadakan di aula kota dekat rumah kalian sekitar enam bulan lalu." Pemuda albino yang bernama Sehun itu menghampirinya, memberi sedikit penjelasan tentang benda yang dimaksud.

Ketika Baekhyun menyentuhnya dengan penuh kehati-hatian, jemarinya menelusuri pola rumit yang ada di atas permukaan kayu sebelum akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk memetik senar yang sedikit berbeda dengan senar gitar itu. Resonasi yang dihasilkan oleh alat tersebut membuat Baekhyun melangkah mundur.

Baekhyun pun bertanya pada Sehun karena perasaan déjà vu yang ia alami saat meraba ukiran materialnya, "Kalau boleh tahu, ini peninggalan dari negara mana, _hyung_?"

"Dari Jepang. Kata mereka itu punya petinggi negeri ini yang sangat dipercayai oleh shogun dahulu. Aku dengar benda-benda peninggalan yang berhubungan dengan zaman Edo saat ini sedang dalam pameran di museum."

_oOoOoOo_

Di apartemen yang ia tinggali selama ia menetap di Kyoto, Chanyeol tengah menonton sebuah berita sementara Seulgi sibuk memasak makan malam mereka. Suara televisi dan bunyi pisau yang beradu dengan papan pemotong saling sahut-menyahut meski tidak berada di ruangan yang sama.

Seulgi mengatakan bahwa menu makan malam mereka untuk hari ini yaitu _hotpot_. Dengan panci kecil yang ditaruh di kompor di atas meja, dikelilingi beragam sayuran serta daging berkualitas tinggi untuk direbus di dalam kuah supnya yang panas. Makanan tepat untuk menghangatkan tubuh dari suhu di musim dingin yang menusuk kalbu.

Menjelang tahun baru dengan salju yang terus turun dengan derasnya, tentu membuat siapa saja malas untuk berpergian keluar rumah. Lebih baik diam di tempat persembunyian dan menghindari resiko beku di jalanan yang tertutup bukit putih, dibandingkan pergi tapi gigi terus bergemelatuk menahan dingin. Apabila tidak ada kepentingan yang mendesak pastinya.

Chanyeol merenung di hadapan televisi besarnya, bertanya pada diri sendiri alasan mengapa kini hanya melihat Seulgi, mengingatkannya akan kekosongan yang masih ia rasakan jauh dalam lubuk hatinya. Tanpa ragu ia akan mengatakan kalau ia mencintai Seulgi. Ia telah melakukannya sejak masih menjadi mahasiswa di sekolah akting. Enam tahun bukan waktu yang singkat untuk dijalani dalam sebuah hubungan dan perasaan Chanyeol tetap belum berubah.

Tak dapat dipungkiri Seulgi itu cantik, rambut cokelatnya yang panjang membuat ia mengaguminya dahulu saat di universitas. Wanita muda itu juga berwawasan luas, perhatian, mandiri, handal memasak dan sangat sabar menghadapi Chanyeol dalam situasi apapun. Semua kriteria istri idaman yang ia inginkan ada pada Seulgi. Lalu kenapa? Kenapa setelah hari-hari yang ia lalui bersama Seulgi, perasaan sepi dan hampa itu masih tertinggal?

Chanyeol memilih untuk membiarkan pertanyaan itu tak terjawab. Bukan kemauannya untuk tidak menjawab, tetapi Chanyeol memang tidak tahu jawabannya. Mengalihkan fokusnya pada hal lain yang lebih baik ia kerjakan kini ketimbang harus memikirkan sesuatu yang masih abu-abu.

Chanyeol menguasai bahasa Jepang untuk tuntutan pekerjaannya. Bagi seseorang yang dibesarkan di Seoul dan fasih berbahasa selain bahasa ibu yang telah digunakannya seumur hidup, tentu membawa kebanggaan tersendiri untuk dirinya. Namun sayang, Chanyeol hanya berbicara dan mengerti bahasa Jepang dengan logat _kanto_. Ia masih kesulitan memahami logat _kansai_ kental yang dipakai oleh orang-orang Kyoto untuk berinteraksi.

Berita yang ada di televisi pun sebenarnya ia tidak paham. Ia hanya melihat gambar yang tersaji dan menebak apa yang jadi topik utama berita itu. Hingga sebuah patung batu yang pernah muncul di kepalanya tampil di layar persegi panjang tersebut. Wajah patung itu sepintas mirip dengan wajah Chanyeol dan benda itu memakai sebuah pakaian zirah terbuat dari bahan seperti logam.

Patung yang ada di televisi itu sangat menyerupai patung yang ia lihat di tengah laut ketika ia pingsan di atas panggung.

Ia menyimak ucapan pembawa berita dengan seksama. Ia dapat mengerti beberapa kata yang disebutkan. Zaman Edo, blabla sesuatu tentang pameran dan berlokasi di Kyoto. Ia memanggil Seulgi yang masih ada di dapur untuk menanyakan tempat pameran peninggalan sejarah itu padanya. Seulgi tidak tahu dan mengatakan akan mencari alamat museum yang Chanyeol sebut.

_oOoOoOo_

 _Baekhyun menanti kepulangan Chanyeol dari Edo. Duduk sendirian dengan ditemani zithernya di depan pintu masuk rumah Chanyeol di bawah rembulan yang tersenyum dari langit._

 _Kekasihnya terlambat pulang dari tanggal yang dijanjikan padanya saat itu._

 _Petikan tangannya di alat musik milik Chanyeol itu melemah. Ia rindu Chanyeol. Perasaan gelisah selalu menyertainya ketika Chanyeol pergi ke tempat jauh. Semenjak Chanyeol diangkat menjadi pengawal pribadi Shogun, kegelisahannya semakin bertambah. Kerap kali Shogun akan memerintahkan Chanyeol agar menjadi mata-mata dan mengirimnya ke daerah yang menurutnya mencurigakan. Resiko untuk tertangkap dan dihukum sangat besar apabila Chanyeol salah mengambil langkah dan hal itu yang membuatnya selalu gusar ketika ditinggal lelakinya._

 _Baekhyun tidak dapat berbuat apapun selain setia menunggu. Tidak seperti Chanyeol yang memiliki tuan untuk dilayani sepenuh jiwa hingga harus mempertaruhkan nyawanya, Baekhyun hanyalah seorang samurai tanpa tuan. Ia belum pernah memutuskan untuk mengikuti orang lain setelah kematian gurunya yang telah mengajarkan arti pedang dan membaca padanya._

 _Baekhyun merupakan seorang ronin penjaga kuil di pusat pemerintahan Jepang yakni di Kyoto. Tiap tahunnya, ada beberapa anak yang usianya masih muda yang ditangkap dari Korea untuk menjadi sandera di Jepang. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol adalah dua sampel dari puluhan remaja asal Korea yang keberadaannya terpisah dan ia tidak ketahui._

 _Ketika Baekhyun pertama kali dimasukkan ke sekolah kuil untuk belajar menjadi seorang samurai, di sanalah ia bertemu Chanyeol yang kala itu baru melayani seorang daimyo. Terpaut usia enam tahun tidak membuat mereka kesulitan berkomunikasi. Chanyeol cepat sekali akrab dengan Baekhyun karena ia bertugas untuk mengawasi kuil tempat Baekhyun belajar dan beberapa rumah di sekitarnya._

 _Di pertengahan musim semi yang Baekhyun hitung sudah ke-duapuluh dalam hidupnya, Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun untuk tinggal bersamanya di rumah yang ia miliki. Kehilangan guru satu-satunya tentu sangat membawa pengaruh besar bagi Baekhyun dan teman-temannya yang lain. Beruntungnya Baekhyun sebab ia masih ada Chanyeol di sisinya._

 _Ia sempat menawarkan diri pada Chanyeol agar ia menjadi tuannya yang baru karena lelaki tinggi itu sudah sangat membantu di hidupnya, tetapi yang Chanyeol minta bukan itu. Ia hanya meminta Baekhyun untuk menjadi kekasihnya dan menemani dirinya yang sangat kesepian. Rumah Chanyeol amat dingin waktu Baekhyun mengunjunginya di awal sekaligus membawa barang pribadi yang tak seberapa untuk pindah._

 _Istilah orang tua tidak ada di kamus mereka yang berstatus sebagai para sandera. Dipaksa untuk berpisah dari keluarga tercinta ketika masih berusia yang bahkan menghafal nama sendiripun belum mampu, sangat wajar jika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun merasa kesepian karena tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang yang seharusnya._

 _Saat ia mendengar getta yang menginjak bebatuan pekarangan rumah Chanyeol, ia menghentikan jari lentiknya dari permainan acak yang ia lakukan. Chanyeol berjalan ke arah Baekhyun dengan senyum lelah yang terpatri di wajah tampannya. Baju zirah hitam-merah yang ia kenakan saat keberangkatannya telah tergantikan dengan yukata sutera hitam._

 _Chanyeol merentangkan kedua tangannya ketika sudah di hadapan Baekhyun dan ia melompat –secara harfiah- ke dalam pelukan hangat kekasihnya._

 _"_ _Aku pulang." Kata Chanyeol._

 _Yang kemudian dijawab, "Selamat datang." oleh Baekhyun._

_oOoOoOo_

Chanyeol dan Seulgi berdiri mengantri di sebuah barisan di depan yukata putih yang masih terlihat bercak darahnya pada sebuah etalase. Diyakini oleh _tour guide_ yang menjelaskan bahwa itu merupakan pakaian yang digunakan samurai saat membelah perutnya sebelum kepalanya dipenggal orang lain.

Chanyeol sudah tahu kalau orang Jepang zaman dahulu melakukan _harakiri_ ketika merasa gagal melakukan tugas yang diberikan. Sebuah bentuk dari rasa tanggung jawab yang dipikul, katanya. Terdengar tragis tapi juga patut dipuji karena itu artinya orang-orang Jepang sangat menjunjung kepercayaan yang diberikan pada mereka.

Chanyeol berpisah dari rombongan itu untuk mencari patung batu. Toh alasan berada di museum ini karena ia ingin memastikan rupa dari patung yang sudah memenuhi benaknya. Ia meninggalkan Seulgi yang nampak masih larut dengan cerita pembimbing perjalanan mereka.

Di samping sebuah boks bening yang menyimpan katana, berdiri patung yang sangat ingin ia lihat. Ia bergegas dan mempercepat langkahnya untuk mencapai patung tersebut.

Matanya yang bulat, tulang pangkal hidung, garis rahang yang tegas serta tubuh dalam balutan baju zirah berwarna hitam merah. Cuping telinganya mencuat dari balik topi baja, meskipun ia tahu betul keseluruhan patung tersebut terbuat dari batu.

Patung itu sedikit lebih tinggi dari Chanyeol dan tangannya terkepal di sisi tubuhnya. Chanyeol menatap mata patung itu lama sekali, seolah ia sedang memandang dirinya di depan cermin. Ia menelisik lebih dalam lagi, berusaha untuk mengetahui siapa nama patung tersebut atau orang yang telah membuatnya. Di ujung baju itu, ia mendapati huruf _hangeul_ dengan inisial B dan H.

"Wah, ternyata benar. Patung ini mirip denganmu, Chanyeol-ah." Seulgi yang entah sejak kapan berada di belakangnya membuat ia terkesiap. Ia bergeser ke kanan agar Seulgi juga dapat melihat patung itu.

"Aku juga tidak percaya kalau ini benar-benar sangat menyerupaiku."

" _Tour guide_ tadi bilang patung ini mereka temukan di tengah Laut Jepang. Seperti yang pernah kau katakan, ya?"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dengan pandangan yang masih tertuju pada patung yang bisa ia anggap kembarannya.

"Oh iya, mereka juga bilang beberapa benda sudah laku terjual di pelelangan dengan harga tinggi. Salah satu barangnya dimiliki oleh toko barang antik di persimpangan ujung jalan sana." Jelas Seulgi.

Chanyeol merasa perlu bertanya karena instingnya menyuruhnya untuk melakukan hal demikian, "Benda apa itu?"

"Alat musik _zither_."

_oOoOoOo_

Ketika Baekhyun dan Jongin berdiri di depan jendela toko lelaki berkulit tan itu, seorang pemuda tinggi dengan rambut dan mantel hitam serta perempuan cantik yang menggandeng tangannya masuk ke dalam toko.

Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak ada rencana untuk singgah ke toko teman kakaknya. Mulanya ia hanya ingin berbelanja persediaan makanan di rumah yang kian menipis dan pergi ke minimarket. Tapi kebetulan Jongin bertemu dengan Baekhyun dan mengajaknya untuk main ke toko mereka lagi. Ada satu atau dua hal yang ingin Jongin tanyakan pada Baekhyun.

Jongin adalah sosok pemuda dengan kepribadian yang jenaka. Ekspresi terkejutnya yang ditunjukan saat Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa rambut merahnya itu alami dan bukan hasil cat rambut, mengundang tawa dari Baekhyun. Tidak, Baekhyun tidak berbohong akan rambutnya yang memang ia dapati sejak lahir ke dunia. Tidak mengerti juga karena gen di keluarganya tidak ada yang punya riwayat rambut merah.

"Poster ini mengganggu pemandangan _hyung._ Jendelamu jadi akan sulit dibersihkan karena kau menggunakan perekat super untuk menempelkannya." Salahkan naluri tukang bersih-bersih Baekhyun yang mengeluh akan hal-hal kecil seperti ini. Tapi sungguh, poster yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan toko antik mereka benar-benar membuat mata Baekhyun risih melihatnya.

"Astaga Baekhyun. Banyak orang yang penasaran dengan poster opera ini yang membuat mereka mau tak mau berputar haluan dan akhirnya mengunjungi toko milikku."

Baekhyun membaca tulisan 'Park Chanyeol' yang diketik dengan font besar sebagai pemeran utama opera tersebut. Drama bertajuk cerita sejarah yang ia perankan akan berlangsung di aula kota. Baekhyun bukan penggemar drama teater atau opera semacam itu, makanya ia tidak pernah dengar nama pemuda yang ada di poster. Namun yang membuat Baekhyun tertegun adalah wajah aktor pada gambar dua dimensi tersebut. Ia memandangi wajah tampan aktor tersebut dengan kalut. Masih terasa jelas bayangan seorang lelaki yang menjadi penyebab mimpi basahnya kala itu.

Jongin pamit pada Baekhyun yang tidak bergerak karena ia dipanggil Sehun dari dalam toko. Baekhyun tetap menatap poster tersebut. Rambut hitamnya yang disisir ke belakang menampilkan keningnya. Aktor Park Chanyeol itu yang paling cerah dibanding pemain yang lain.

Kemudian ia pulang dengan informasi baru yang membuat kepalanya terasa meledak. Orang yang hadir dalam mimpinya itu nyata adanya dan ia adalah seorang aktor. Lelucon macam apa lagi yang terus muncul di hidupnya yang sudah menyedihkan ini.

_oOoOoOo_

 **a/n:** I portray Baekhyun's figure from the past kayak dia yang baru debut dulu. Jaman masih mungil dan kurus sekali hahaha soalnya pas buat disandingin sama Chanyeol yang kayak di SIMAF._.

Sedangkan ChanBaek yang waktu normal itu pas Baekhyun promo CBX and papih Chanyeol pas pamer absnya heheheheheheh.

To beatxxi, wah thankyouuu. ditunggu ya updatenya^^

fuyusky, hey we meet again hahahaha

Lovelymakeup, yep aku anak HI hehee. thanksss buat pujiannya :D

.

.

.

y'know, aku butuh kritik dan saran kalian as the readers buat memperbaiki kekuranganku yang masih banyak di ff ini, so, RnR plz?


	3. Fortune Teller

**The Red String**

 **by Chocobanana614**

 **Rated: M**

 **Pairing: Chanbaek**

 **I don't own anything beside the plot and gain nothing from the story.**

 **p.s Chanyeol x Seulgi is just a complement pair to complete this fanfiction.**

_oOoOoOo_

Chanyeol masuk ke sebuah toko antik yang disebut Seulgi di museum tadi. Ia memindai pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan hingga matanya terjatuh pada alat musik dengan senar banyak yang terbaring di atas kursi bulat.

Chanyeol mengangkat alat itu dan pemilik toko berkulit putih pucat menghampirinya, "Apa Tuan tertarik? Saya baru mendapatkannya di acara lelang." Mata pemuda itu terbelalak kaget dan hampir mencuat dari tempatnya ketika ia sadar siapa yang mengunjungi toko barang antik miliknya.

Alat yang ia pegang kini adalah benda yang sama seperti yang dipetik oleh pemuda bersurai merah di kamarnya waktu itu. Ia mengangguk, "Berapa harga yang kau tawarkan?"

Bagi seorang aktor terkenal sepertinya, uang bukanlah masalah yang besar. Ia dapat dengan mudah membeli barang yang ia inginkan hanya dengan memberikan satu kartu dari dompet pada kasir. Tidak peduli berapa jumlah nol yang dipatok oleh penjual, selama Chanyeol mampu memiliki benda yang hadir dalam mimpinya itu. Ia bertujuan untuk lebih mengamati dengan cermat benda tersebut di kamar apartemennya nanti.

Penjaga toko yang tampan itu meneriakkan nama seseorang yang ada di luar. Chanyeol melihat dua orang lelaki di depan toko itu tadi sebelum masuk. Kemudian pemuda berkulit tan menghampiri sang penjaga dan membantunya untuk membungkus barang pembelian Chanyeol dengan kotak kardus yang sebelumnya dilapisi plastik gelembung. Pemuda tan tersebut meninggalkan temannya si rambut merah yang kini wajahnya tertutup poster yang ia baca.

Mereka berdua melayangkan senyuman pada Chanyeol setelah transaksi selesai dan dibalas dengan senyuman juga oleh Chanyeol. Mereka sempat meminta tanda tangan Chanyeol pada selembar kertas yang diambil dari laci meja. Chanyeol dengan senang hati menggoreskan pena di atas lahan putih dan berjalan ke arah Seulgi yang tengah asyik bermain ponsel pintarnya di dekat pintu masuk.

"Chanyeol, mau temani aku ke suatu tempat?" Mata Seulgi yang disapu riasan natural menatapnya saat ia sudah mengantungi ponsel ke tasnya. Chanyeol menggamit tangan kecilnya, membiarkan kekasihnya yang cantik untuk membawa ia kemanapun yang perempuan itu inginkan.

Chanyeol dan Seulgi melewati poster yang sebelumnya dipandangi oleh orang tadi. Ia mendapati dirinya yang berdiri dengan tangan bersedekap di dada bersama rekan sesama aktornya, Kris dan Tao. Bisa jadi pemuda tersebut salah satu penggemarnya yang ingin menonton opera yang ia lakoni dua minggu setelah tahun baru.

Pemuda bersurai merah yang sedang ia pikirkan, keluar dari sebuah kedai makanan kecil di pinggir jalan dan kemudian menghilang di persimpangan. Rambutnya yang terlihat lembut itu berterbangan karena diterpa angin. Di musim dingin seperti sekarang, pemuda tersebut justru hanya memakai jaket tipis dan syal kecil yang melilit lehernya.

Seulgi tak henti-hentinya berceloteh di sepanjang perjalanan mereka menuju tempat yang ia katakan. Temannya yang merekomendasikan tempat itu karena orang terkenal yang menjalani tempat yang dimaksud. Yang tidak Chanyeol sangka adalah mereka mendatangi sebuah tenda kecil di taman kosong yang berjarak hanya dua blok dari apartemen mereka. Beberapa orang yang berbaris di depan tenda itu memasukkan tangannya ke saku mantel menahan rasa dingin. Seulgi dan Chanyeol berada di urutan paling belakang antrian.

Langkah demi langkah akhirnya membawa sepasang kekasih itu masuk ke dalam tenda kecil. Di ruang sempit tersebut, terdapat satu meja dan dua kursi. Di sisi seberang, seorang nenek tua dengan mata yang tertutup dan punggung yang sudah bungkuk, menyambut mereka dengan senyum yang menampilkan giginya yang tersisa.

"Apa kalian ingin membaca peruntungan juga, Tuan dan Nona?" Nenek itu melontarkan pertanyaan pada pelanggan yang berikutnya. Seulgi menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk duduk di salah satu kursi dan ia berada di bagian kosong yang satunya.

"Aku dengar dari temanku, nenek bisa membaca garis tangan. Benarkah itu?" Chanyeol dapat mendengar antusiasme dari nada bicara pacarnya. Perempuannya itu sangat suka hal-hal macam ini, menerka-nerka peristiwa apa saja yang akan terjadi di masa depan.

Nenek itu mengiyakan pertanyaannya dan berujar, "Sebelumnya aku ingin memberitahu, aku buta tapi aku dapat merasakan garis tangan dari masing-masing orang untuk dibaca." Nenek tersebut membuka matanya yang tertutup dan menampilkan kekosongan dari bola mata yang seharusnya ada di sana.

Chanyeol dan Seulgi terkejut bukan main setelah mengetahuinya dan nenek peramal pun melanjutkan perkataannya, "Siapa yang ingin dibaca terlebih dahulu, Tuan atau Nona?"

Seulgi mengangkat tangan Chanyeol ke atas meja. Ia ingin menjadikan kekasihnya sebagai kelinci percobaan. Yang tangannya diangkat hanya bisa mendelik ke kekasihnya. Chanyeol mengalah pada Seulgi dan akhirnya membuka telapak tangannya yang lebar. Lalu tak berapa lama telapaknya diraba oleh jari-jari kecil nan keriput milik sang nenek, sementara pasangan di depannya hanya saling tatap.

Masih dengan memegang pergelangan Chanyeol, nenek itu bertanya, "Garis tanganmu sangat bagus sekali, Tuan. Aku dapat merasakan semua kebaikan ada di tangan besarmu. Tapi, apakah ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu akhir-akhir ini?"

Chanyeol yang ragu tidak menanggapi pertanyaan tersebut, kekasihnya mewakili ia untuk menjawab, "Beberapa minggu yang lalu ia melihat sebuah patung batu yang mirip dengannya dan siang tadi kami mengunjungi museum tempat patung itu dipamerkan. Ternyata bukan hanya mirip, tapi delapan puluh persen autentik!" Seulgi menceritakan dengan menggebu-gebu pada nenek itu.

"Samurai pada zaman Edo?" Nenek peramal itu menggumam kecil untuk diri sendiri, namun Chanyeol mendengarnya dan sedikit kaget karena ia tidak mengatakan patung apa yang mereka bicarakan. "Selain itu, apa ada hal lain yang kau lihat? Sesuatu yang menyelinap dalam mimpimu, misalnya?"

"Seseorang. Aku melihat seorang pemuda. Tubuhnya lebih pendek dariku dengan rambutnya yang merah menyala dan ia memetik alat musik _zither_ yang baru saja aku beli di toko barang antik."

Seulgi memandang kekasihnya dengan penuh keterkejutan. Kekasih aktornya itu hanya bercerita tentang sebuah patung dan tidak pernah menyebut orang lain yang hadir dalam penglihatan alam bawah sadarnya. Seulgi ingin mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan dan mengatakan pada Chanyeol bahwa apa yang masuk ke dalam mimpinya itu mungkin hanya sekedar bunga tidur yang biasa terjadi dan tidak ada hubungannya dengan patung yang menyerupai dirinya.

Nenek peramal itu bergeming, tangannya masih meraba-raba garis telapak tangan Chanyeol. Kening keriputnya berkerut. Alis tipisnya hampir menyatu di tengah dahi dan ia melafalkan sesuatu yang tak dapat Chanyeol pahami. Ia bertanya tentang usia, tanggal dan tempat lahir Chanyeol. Memintanya untuk mendeskripsikan penampilan fisiknya pula secara rinci.

Kemudian nenek itu menarik tangannya turun, memberikan penjelasan tentang analisis yang ia miliki di kepalanya. "Tinggi lebih dari enam kaki, bersurai sehitam bulu gagak dengan telinga yang unik. Usiamu 28 tahun dan lahir di Kyoto pada tanggal 27 bulan 11 rasi _iteza_ ….," wanita tua tersebut menghela nafas dan mengeluarkan suaranya yang hampir tidak terdengar kedua pelanggannya, "….tangan kanan Shogun."

Secara refleks Chanyeol yang tak dapat mendengar pun bertutur, "Maaf?"

"Tuan, kau dan patung yang kau lihat adalah satu orang yang sama. Kau berasal dari zaman Edo sekitar empat ratus tahun yang lalu. Kau bagian dari kumpulan samurai yang hidup di sana dan kau adalah salah satu orang kepercayaan Shogun pada saat itu."

Seulgi tertawa dengan keras, tidak percaya dengan perkataan sang peramal. "Apa maksud nenek? Kau pasti bercanda, kan?" Nenek itu meletakkan tangannya di atas telapak tangan Seulgi, mengangguk-angguk sebentar dan menarik dirinya lagi.

"Aku tidak bercanda. Kalian tentu pernah mendengar tentang kehidupan sebelumnya. Dan Nona, tolong jaga kesehatanmu dengan baik untuk tahun depan."

Seulgi memegang tangannya yang telah dibaca oleh peramal itu saat Chanyeol bertanya, "Lalu, siapa pemuda berambut merah itu?"

Jeda panjang diberikan sang nenek, seolah ia mengatur kata-kata yang tepat untuk tidak salah berbicara pada tuan tampan di hadapannya. "Ia adalah seseorang yang telah setia menantimu selama empat ratus tahun agar kalian dapat bertemu kembali. Seseorang yang sangat dekat denganmu. Tanpa kalian sadari, kalian berdua sudah bersisipan hari ini."

Chanyeol lantas berdiri usai kalimat itu terhenti dan berpesan pada Seulgi untuk pulang tanpanya. Ia akan berjalan-jalan di sekitar untuk mencerna informasi yang ia dapatkan. Seulgi yang ingin mencegah kepergiannya, dilarang oleh nenek peramal dengan gelengan yang kuat. Mengatakan bahwa biarkan Chanyeol untuk sementara menyendiri.

Chanyeol berjalan tak tentu arah, terserah kakinya itu ingin membawanya kemana. Seketika ia teringat pemuda dengan rambut merah menyala yang ia lihat di toko barang antik. Ia pun menetapkan untuk berlari ke toko tersebut dan bertanya pada pemuda berkulit tan yang tadi berbincang bersama kawannya, si rambut merah.

Setibanya ia di toko, ia terengah-engah dan bertahan dengan memegang knop pintu masuk sebagai sandarannya. Penjaga toko berkulit putih bersih dan berwajah tampan itu yang memberi ucapan selamat datang pada Chanyeol seperti sebelumnya.

Tanpa tedeng aling-aling Chanyeol bertanya, "Apa, apa kau tahu laki-laki bertubuh mungil dan punya rambut merah yang tadi berdiri di depan jendela dengan teman kulit tannya?" Ucapan Chanyeol tidak koheren tapi ia tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Paling tidak pemuda penjaga toko itu mengerti dan dapat menjawab pertanyaannya.

Punggungnya ia tegakkan dan melangkah untuk menghampiri meja kasir penjaga itu. Cahaya redup dari lampu kristal tak mengurangi ketampanan penjaga toko yang ber _name-tag_ Oh Sehun.

"Apa orang yang dimaksud Tuan adalah Baekhyun? Sebab hanya ia satu-satunya teman kami yang memiliki kriteria sesuai dengan yang Tuan sebutkan dan kebetulan ia berbincang dengan Jongin tadi siang."

Chanyeol masih memproses beberapa saat kemudian dan ia tersadar bahwa inisial B H yang terukir di baju zirah patung di museum itu sama dengan inisial nama pemuda yang ia cari, Baek Hyun.

_oOoOoOo_

 _Baekhyun mendorong kain lap pada lantai kayu menggunakan kedua tangannya. Ia mendorong tubuhnya ke depan seraya berlari menuju ujung ruangan. Ia ditemani seorang teman yang memiliki mata sangat bulat, bahkan melebihi mata bulatnya Chanyeol. Orang itu tengah membersihkan sela-sela jendela dengan bulu unggas yang ia ikat menjadi satu._

 _Baekhyun berlari lagi di lorong itu ke arah yang berlawanan seperti anak kecil. Langkah kakinya yang ia hentakkan membuat suara gaduh di kuil yang sunyi senyap. Jangkrik yang saling berinteraksi di kebun sekitar kuil, dikalahkan oleh bunyi kaki Baekhyun._

 _Ia berhenti sejenak, mengambil satu tusuk dango dari piring dekat pintu. Dango tersebut ia apit di mulutnya dan ia lanjut meluncur kembali membersihkan lantai. Baekhyun pun akhirnya mendapat teguran tegas dari temannya itu dibarengi dengan lemparan bulu yang ia pegang._

 _"_ _Makan atau bekerja, pilihlah salah satu dan jangan lakukan keduanya." Derit lantai kayu yang diinjak seseorang mengalihkan pandangan Baekhyun yang terus menunduk._

 _Ia menarik satu butir bola dango, memisahkannya dari tusukkan kayu dan membalas temannya dengan mulut yang penuh, "Kalau aku bisa keduanya, maka aku akan lakukan keduanya."_

 _"_ _Kekanakan sekali."_

 _Baekhyun sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sementara itu temannya sudah duduk manis di anak tangga depan pintu masuk kuil. Lalu Baekhyun mengikuti temannya itu untuk duduk juga. Sebuah gelas keramik berisi teh hijau disodorkan oleh pemuda iris mata besar tersebut. Satu batang teh yang tertinggal berdiri tegak di gelas itu, pertanda kemungkinan ia akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang baik di hidupnya._

 _"_ _Apa tuanmu yang baru bersikap baik padamu, Baek?"_

 _Baekhyun meneguk airnya untuk meredam rasa serat di kerongkongan, "Aku tidak punya tuan, Soo."_

 _"_ _Selama ini kau melayani Chanyeol bukan karena ia tuanmu?"_

 _"_ _Aku sangat berhutang budi padanya tapi ia tidak menginginkan aku untuk mengabdi. Hanya memintaku untuk jadi kekasihnya, itu saja."_

 _Kyungsoo mengangguk seakan mengerti yang nyatanya tidak. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun merupakan dua sahabat karib yang berada di bawah naungan kuil dan guru yang sama. Saat guru mereka meninggal, Kyungsoo meneruskan sekolah kuil milik gurunya itu sementara Baekhyun pergi untuk tinggal bersama Chanyeol. Waktu itu mereka sudah cukup dewasa untuk bisa mengurus orang lain selain diri mereka sendiri dan Kyungsoo mengira kalau Baekhyun sudah mengikat dirinya untuk melayani Chanyeol, oleh sebab itu ia bertanya demikian._

 _Baekhyun masih sering berkunjung ke kuil tempat mereka belajar dan tinggal dulu. Terkadang ia datang untuk membantu bersih-bersih seraya membawa buah tangan makanan kecil seperti kue manju ataupun dango. Santapan ringan itu ia suguhkan bagi murid-murid sekolah kuil yang diasuh Kyungsoo._

 _Apabila semangatnya sedang berkobar tinggi, Baekhyun juga akan mengajarkan teknik pedang yang ia kuasai pada anak-anak di kuil. Bersenda gurau dengan mereka untuk mengurangi ketegangan karena terlalu banyak belajar._

 _"_ _Apa ada warga Korea yang masuk di sini?" Biasanya di awal musim panas, orang-orang pemerintahan akan membawa beberapa anak kecil yang dititipkan pada sekolah kuil. Termasuk kuil Kyungsoo._

 _"_ _Ada tiga orang untuk tahun ini. Dua kakak beradik kembar, Luhan dan Sehun serta anak laki-laki berkulit gelap yang bernama Jongin."_

 _Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo terdiam. Baekhyun yang mengunyah dangonya itu tidak berbicara lebih lanjut karena tidak ingin kena omel dari sahabatnya. Kyungsoo pun begitu, ia justru memainkan benang hakama birunya yang menjuntai, menarik dengan paksa agar terputus dan tidak merusak jahitannya yang lain._

 _"_ _Kau tahu Baekhyun? Semakin tinggi sebuah pohon yang terus tumbuh subur, maka semakin besar angin yang menerpa dahannya." Ucapnya tiba-tiba. Seolah ia mengerti isi hati Baekhyun yang sedang gundah itu tanpa perlu Baekhyun bercerita. Kyungsoo telah mendengar berita pengangkatan jabatan Chanyeol dari warga setempat dan tahu bahwa sahabatnya ingin menumpahkan curahan perasaannya, tapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana untuk memulai._

 _Baekhyun tersedak, menoleh ke sahabatnya dan berkata tentu saja ia tahu. Matanya yang sipit ia bulatkan hampir mengalahkan bundarnya mata Kyungsoo._

 _"_ _Untuk itu, jadilah akar yang kokoh dan kuat agar pohon besar tersebut tidak mudah roboh."_

 _Topik yang mereka diskusikan tidak jauh-jauh dari, siapa lagi kalau bukan tentang kekasih tampannya yang jangkung. Kian hari, Chanyeol jarang sekali berada di rumah yang ia tempati bersama Baekhyun. Ia lebih aktif berada di Edo atau kota lain yang diamanahkan oleh Shogun untuk diawasi._

 _Ketika ia pulang ke rumah, kantung hitam di bawah mata Chanyeol semakin gelap. Rambut hitamnya pun sedikit menipis karena rontok jika Baekhyun perhatikan dengan seksama. Ditambah dengan gelar baru yang disandang Chanyeol sebagai salah satu tangan kanan kepercayaan, membuat Chanyeol sangat jarang bahkan untuk sekedar menginjakkan kaki ke tempat tinggal mereka._

 _Baekhyun kesepian. Itu hal yang wajar untuk ia rasakan, bukan? Namun Chanyeol meyakinkan dirinya dengan mengatakan bahwa semuanya hanya perlu waktu sedikit lagi untuk persiapan selesai sebelum pusat pemerintahan dipindahkan ke kota Edo. Chanyeol memintanya untuk bertahan dan bersabar karena ia berjanji untuk membawa Baekhyun bersamanya ke kota baru itu._

 _Baekhyun kembali menyesap teh pahit pemberian Kyungsoo. Saat sebuah tangan mengusap punggungnya lembut, air mata yang telah ia bendung sekian lama di pelupuk agar tidak terjatuh akhirnya lolos dari mata hazelnya yang indah._

 _Baekhyun sangat merindukan Chanyeol._

_oOoOoOo_

" _Hyung_ , apa kau percaya reinkarnasi?"

Suatu hari setelah ritual tahun baru yang sudah lama tidak ia lakoni yakni membakar kembang api dan pergi ke festival, Baekhyun dan Luhan sedang bermalas-malasan di rumah mereka. Baekhyun yang tengah berbaring di atas ranjang sambil membaca buku sejarah masa sekolahnya dahulu, mengucap pertanyaan tak terduga pada _hyung_ nya. Di sisi lain, Luhan tengah duduk menonton televisi seraya memakan _snack_.

Luhan yang memakan stik keju langsung dari toples yang ia peluk di perutnya, menyahut tidak dengan cukup lantang. Reinkarnasi hanyalah omong kosong katanya.

Baekhyun sudah menduga kalau _hyung_ nya akan menjawab seperti itu. Sebab yang ia tahu, Luhan adalah orang paling rasional dan realistis dalam menjalani kehidupannya. Sesuatu yang penjelasannya masih sangat tabu macam reinkarnasi tentu saja ia tidak percaya keberadaannya.

Memang benar, proses terjadinya reinkarnasi belum ada yang dapat memberi definisi dengan pasti. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang yang telah mati dapat hidup kembali dan terlahir menjadi makhluk hidup yang bukan hanya manusia, tapi tumbuhan dan juga binatang.

Tiba-tiba, Sehun masuk ke kamar mereka berdua tanpa izin. Agak menundukkan kepalanya sedikit karena pintu _shoji_ rumah mereka memang disetel berukuran rendah. Anggota keluarga mereka tidak ada yang tingginya mencapai seratus delapan puluh senti. Tapi bukan berarti keluarga Byun itu cebol atau apa, mereka hanya kurang tinggi saja.

Pemuda itu langsung duduk di samping Luhan dan menyambar stik keju miliknya. Bibi Seri yang sedang membersihkan halaman, menyuruhnya masuk saat ia mengatakan ingin bertemu Byun bersaudara.

"Baek, ada orang yang mencarimu saat kau datang ke toko bersama Jongin terakhir kali." Remahan stik keju yang ia kunyah, keluar dari mulutnya ketika ia berbicara. Luhan memukul paha Sehun dan membersihkan lengannya yang terkena cipratan remahan ke _hoodie_ pemuda albino itu.

"Siapa _hyung_?"

Baekhyun berpikir mungkin saja teman semasa sekolah yang ingin bersilaturahmi dengannya. Sudah lama juga ia tidak bermain dengan kawan lama. Tetapi Sehun justru menghancurkan harapan itu dan membawa berita yang mengejutkan.

"Aktor Park Chanyeol. Ia menitip pesan padaku agar kau menemuinya di taman kosong yang ada tenda nenek peramalnya itu." Tuturnya lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu di mana letak taman yang kau sebut."

Sejujurnya bukan kalimat itu yang ingin Baekhyun katakan. Yang benar, ia tidak ingin bertatap muka dengan aktor tampan tersebut.

Entah untuk alasan apa aktor terkenal itu ingin menemuinya. Baekhyun tidak kenal sang aktor opera yang digandrungi banyak orang, apalagi menjadi penggemarnya, hal itu tak pernah terlintas dalam benak Baekhyun sekalipun. Tapi alasan lain yang membuat Baekhyun cukup takut untuk bertemu dengannya yaitu kenyataan kalau ia tidak lupa bahwa aktor yang mereka bicarakan dengan pemuda berambut hitam di dalam mimpinya itu memiliki wajah yang serupa. Secara tidak langsung, aktor itu adalah penyebab utama yang membuat Baekhyun sangat terangsang dan menghasilkan _morning wood_ di pagi hari beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"Aku tidak keberatan untuk mengantarmu ke sana. Park Chanyeol benar-benar ingin bertemu denganmu jadi aku sebagai penggemarnya yang baik akan membantunya."

Sialan.

Baekhyun tidak perlu diantar dan tidak butuh bantuan. Andai teman _hyung_ nya yang berkulit putih pucat itu menyadarinya.

_oOoOoOo_

Seulgi menatap punggung lebar Chanyeol yang tidur menghadap dinding dengan gelisah dalam posisi duduk. Ia terbangun dari tidurnya seketika saat omongan peramal itu terngiang kembali di telinganya. Nenek tersebut meminta Seulgi untuk melepas Chanyeol agar kekasihnya dapat pergi menemui seseorang yang telah menunggunya sejak lama. Ia bahkan menyarankan Seulgi untuk berpisah dari Chanyeol dan tidak ikut campur urusan kedua insan yang bahkan tidak saling mengenal itu.

"Kenapa aku harus meninggalkan Chanyeol? Kami sudah menjalin hubungan hampir tujuh tahun." Seulgi menyanggah pernyataan nenek peramal waktu ia ditinggal sendirian di tenda taman oleh Chanyeol. Tidak terima ketika orang yang baru pertama kali ia temui tiba-tiba saja menyuruhnya untuk mundur dari kisah cintanya sendiri.

"Ada beberapa hal yang tidak kau mengerti, Nona. Tuan tampan tadi dan pemuda berambut merah yang ia sebut telah terikat oleh benang merah takdir yang melingkar di jari kelingking mereka semenjak empat ratus tahun yang lalu."

Seulgi tercengang. Ia bingung dan semakin tidak terima karena Seulgi sangat mencintai Chanyeol dengan sepenuh hatinya. Tidak mungkin ia akan merelakan Chanyeolnya yang begitu berharga di hidupnya hanya karena sesosok hantu dari masa lalu yang hadir di antara mereka.

"Pemuda berambut merah menyala itu telah menanti kekasihmu untuk kembali padanya. Mereka… telah membuat janji yang bahkan kau pun tidak akan pernah sanggup untuk melakukan hal yang sama dengannya," ada jeda yang panjang sebelum nenek keriput itu melanjutkan, "…aku tidak ingin menceritakannya lebih rinci padamu sebab kisah mereka sangat menyakitkan." Kata nenek tersebut.

Seulgi tak peduli dengan alasan itu dan terus membantah, mengekspresikan ketidakpercayaannya pada ucapan tak berdasar dari wanita tua di hadapannya. Ia meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang ribuan _yen_ di atas meja sebelum bangkit keluar membawa _zither_ yang terlupakan oleh Chanyeol. Ia begitu ingin menemui Chanyeolnya di rumah mereka nanti. Ingin mengatakan pada kekasihnya untuk melupakan segala omong kosong yang keluar dari mulut wanita itu.

Namun, kala Chanyeol pulang ke apartemen di malam yang sudah larut, ia melihat sorot mata kekasihnya yang sayu. Binarnya yang cerah itu tak nampak dan menampilkan kesedihan, penyesalan dan kekosongan. Beberapa hari selanjutnya, Chanyeol tetap seperti itu. Ia membatasi kata yang keluar dari bibir tebalnya dan lebih banyak termenung di sofa depan televisi di ruang tengah mereka.

Seulgi pun akhirnya kembali mengambil posisi berbaring, memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dari belakang. Lelakinya bergerak dan membalas pelukan itu tanpa membuka mata. Tangannya mendekap dengan malas di pinggul ramping milik Seulgi.

"Chanyeol, kau tidak akan meninggalkanku untuk sesuatu yang tidak pasti, kan?" Tanyanya pada udara yang keluar dari mesin penghangat. Tak ada jawaban dari Chanyeol selain dengkuran halus yang terdengar. Untuk sementara, Seulgi akan menganggap dengkuran itu adalah jawaban Chanyeol yang mewakili kata tidak.

_oOoOoOo_

 _Baekhyun menyisiri rambut hitam legam Chanyeol di teras rumah mereka. Lelaki yang rambutnya sedang dimainkan itu justru semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya ke perut kekasihnya yang ia rindukan. Sudah lama rasanya ia tidak merasakan kehangatan yang disediakan oleh tubuh Baekhyun. Jemari lentik Baekhyun yang menata helaian rambutnya, membuat rasa kantuk yang tak tertahankan mendominasi kesadarannya. Detak jantung kekasihnya menjadi lagu pengantar tidur paling merdu yang pernah ia dengar._

 _"_ _Kau mendapat luka baru lagi." Tangan Baekhyun beralih pada lengan dekat pundak Chanyeol. Ia sedikit terkesiap karena ia hendak beranjak ke dunia mimpi sekian detik yang lalu dan dikagetkan oleh suara kekasihnya._

 _Bagian atas yukatanya telah Chanyeol lepas karena hawa panas di siang hari. Menyingkap otot bisep dan trisep yang menempel pada lengannya yang berkeringat. Matahari sepertinya tidak mentolerir Chanyeol yang memiliki niat untuk tidur-tiduran bersama Baekhyun yang telah lama tidak ia temui itu. Menghabiskan waktu dengan tidak melakukan apapun seperti saat ini._

 _Chanyeol menggumam dan membiarkan jari-jari Baekhyun mengusap dengan lembut goresan pendek namun cukup dalam di lengannya. Baekhyun selalu khawatir ketika Chanyeol pulang dengan membawa beberapa luka lebam dan masih segar, tapi ia lebih khawatir lagi saat melihat luka yang baru menutup seperti yang baru ia dapatkan akhir-akhir ini. Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol tidak pandai merawat luka dan meracik obat untuk menyembuhkannya, maka itu ia lebih prihatin dengan luka setengah kering itu. Pasti ia tidak mengobatinya dengan benar, pikir Baekhyun._

 _Chanyeol berguling dan memilih berbaring, mata onyxnya menatap hazel Baekhyun tepat di pusatnya. Ia mendapati refleksi dirinya dari iris bening kesukaannya sedangkan tangannya Chanyeol gunakan untuk meregangkan alis kekasihnya yang bertaut menyatu, tidak suka melihat wajah manisnya merengut seperti itu._

 _"_ _Tak perlu khawatir, sayang. Aku sudah mengunjungi tabib untuk mendapatkan perawatan yang baik."_

 _Ia menarik leher Baekhyun ke bawah agar bisa ia kecup dan melengkungkan bibirnya di ciuman itu. Tak berlangsung lama, hanya sekedar menempelkan bibir saja dan melepaskan tangannya dari tengkuk Baekhyun. Namun Chanyeol tersenyum puas dibuatnya._

 _"_ _Padahal aku selalu memperingatkanmu untuk lebih hati-hati." Ujarnya lirih. Bibirnya ia kerucutkan dengan sangat menggemaskan dan membuat Chanyeol kembali mendaratkan kecupan di bibir ranum miliknya._

 _Sebenarnya Chanyeol mendapat luka itu karena hal sepele. Ia yang sedang berlatih pedang dengan rekannya di istana Edo, tidak sengaja tertusuk ujung lancip pedang milik temannya tersebut. Yang terjadi selanjutnya, ia dibawakan seorang tabib ke kamarnya untuk mengobati luka berdarah itu._

 _Chanyeol pun terduduk, sebelah tangannya ia sampirkan di bahu Baekhyun dan yang satunya bergerak untuk memutar posisi kekasihnya agar berhadapan dengannya. Chanyeol mencuri satu ciuman lagi dari bibir Baekhyun sebelum menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak sempit milik Baekhyunnya itu. Memberitahu untuk tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkannya. Baekhyun harus percaya padanya bahwa Chanyeol tidak apa-apa dan berhenti untuk khawatir yang berlebihan._

 _"_ _Luka di tubuh itu sudah sangat awam untuk kita para samurai, Baek." Chanyeol akhirnya mengeluarkan suara setelah lama terdiam. Tangannya terkunci di balik punggung Baekhyun sementara pandangannya ia tundukkan, memeluk tubuh kekasihnya yang lebih kecil dengan longgar._

 _Walaupun peperangan sudah jarang terjadi lagi, tetapi latihan pedang untuk berjaga-jaga masih tetap dilakukan. Kesalahan-kesalahan dalam latihan seperti yang Chanyeol perbuat akibat kecerobohannya, tentu tidak dapat dihindari apabila kedua lawan latihan sedang dalam mode serius._

 _"_ _Dan aku pikir, hanya kau satu-satunya samurai yang masih memiliki kulit mulus seperti bayi. Tak ada bekas luka besar satupun kecuali bekas ciuman dan gigitanku."_

 _Chanyeol menyeringai saat mengatakan kalimat itu. Baekhyun dibuat malu olehnya dan ia menyembunyikan wajahnya ditangkupan tangannya. Chanyeol segera menyingkirkan tangan kurus itu dari mahakarya terindah Sang Maha Pencipta yang ada di hadapannya. Menempelkan kedua kening mereka dengan ujung hidung yang saling bersentuhan._

 _"_ _Uh, lihatlah apa yang kau perbuat karena sikapmu yang menggemaskan itu. Adikku jadi berdiri padahal matahari masih tinggi."_

Baekhyun terhenyak saat sekelebat adegan tersebut hadir di buku yang ia baca. Seolah film yang dimainkan di bioskop, kejadian yang menurutnya agak romantis dan banyak mesumnya itu terputar di lembaran buku penuh tulisan kanji. Jam dinding di kamarnya menunjukkan pukul tiga dini hari.

Baekhyun tidak dapat mengerti lagi sebab dalam keadaan tersadar pun ia mendapati bayangan-bayangan itu. Dirinya yang terlihat lebih muda dengan rambut panjang terikat satu serta seorang lelaki tampan yang mirip aktor Park Chanyeol. Ia menghela napas berat dan menutupi wajahnya dengan buku yang ia pegang. Selimut yang awalnya hanya menutupi hingga pinggang, ia tarik sampai tidak ada bagian tubuhnya yang dapat terlihat. Lebih baik ia tidur.

Baekhyun pun semakin tidak siap untuk memenuhi permintaan Park Chanyeol agar dapat menemuinya di taman dua hari yang akan datang.

Sementara itu, di apartemen yang cukup mewah, Chanyeol malah terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya yang terganggu dengan mimpi aneh yang sama. Biasanya, seseorang akan bermimpi tentang hal indah dan tidak akan mengingat apapun setelah ia bangun. Lain dengan Chanyeol yang justru sangat hafal tiap rincian yang terjadi di alam bawah sadarnya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Jam digital yang ada di nakas sebelah ranjangnya menampilkan angka tiga dan dua angka nol. Dua hari lagi sebelum ia bertemu orang yang selalu muncul di mimpinya.

_oOoOoOo_

 **a/n:** omg, did I just make Baekhyun call Jongin and Sehun as _hyung_? Ini gara-gara keinget waktu di konser yang aku lupa di mana, pokoknya Baekhyun ngeluh katanya walaupun Sehun itu tinggi dan punya bahu yang lebar, tapi tetep aja dia bukan hyung. dan menurutku itu lucu banget, duuuh pacarnya pcy T_T

fyi, pasangan sesama jenis waktu zaman itu memang ada dan malah kayaknya wajar banget buat samurai punya pasangan laki-laki. or at least that's what I got setelah nonton Nobunaga Concerto dan browsing ke banyak blog hehehheehe._.

To inspirit7starlight, haii thank you juga udah baca. aku pun sebenernya author baru di fandom ini ahaaha.

ChanNhye, ortunya Baekhyun ga cerai cuma yagituu. CB hidup di tahun yang sama kok. aku ga bisa bilang masih straight atau udah belok, cuma gimana ya... akuu juga bingung jelasinnya-_-v btw, maap kalau ga pernah jawab pertanyaanmuu hahaha

fuyusky, next chapter mereka bakal ketemu kok. step by step dulu yaaps :D

mysandraa99, alright, here u goo~

Eun810, ChanxSeulgi cuma pelengkap sajooo. habis aku gatau lagi member gg mana yg bisa aku pairin sementara ama papih ahahahaha._.

Eka915, thankies sudah membaca:))

beatxxi, ini aku sebut lagi. ahahaha makasiii sudah membacaa~ penjelasan selengkapnya ikutin chapter aja yaak, kalau aku kasih tau nanti malah kebongkar semua ehehehee.

.

.

.

.

any critics and suggestions are welcome, so, RnR?:)


	4. Our First Date

**The Red String**

 **by Chocobanana614**

 **Rated: M**

 **Pairing: Chanbaek**

 **I don't own anything beside the plot and gain nothing from the story.**

 **p.s Chanyeol x Seulgi is just a complement pair to complete this fanfiction.**

_oOoOoOo_

Sehun menepati janjinya untuk mengantarkan Baekhyun ke lokasi pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol. Sejak pagi, teman _hyung_ nya yang berkulit putih hampir seperti kertas itu sudah bertengger manis di kamarnya dan Luhan. Orang tersebut amat mengganggu waktu tidur kedua Byun bersaudara. Padahal jam untuk bertemu dengan sang aktor telah ditentukan yaitu sebelum matahari tenggelam di ufuk barat.

Dengan bermodalkan _sweater_ rajut masa sekolahnya dulu, sarung tangan dan topi _beanie_ hijau dengan tulisan supreme milik Luhan yang ia ambil diam-diam, Baekhyun pun berangkat ke tempat tujuan bersama Sehun. Cukup melelahkan karena ternyata taman tersebut berada di sisi berlainan arah rumahnya dan butuh sekitar tiga puluh menit berjalan kaki untuk mencapai destinasi mereka.

Seorang lelaki jangkung dengan kedua tangan yang tengah digosokkan untuk menghasilkan energi panas, berdiri di pagar pembatas taman sendirian. Punggungnya bersandar pada tiang penyangga pendek dengan kaki yang sedikit ditekuk. Ia mengenakan mantel hitam yang sama seperti yang dipakai ketika singgah ke toko Sehun.

Baekhyun tidak terkejut dengan ketampanan yang terpampang dari wajah sang aktor saat ia melihat dirinya dari dekat. Ia juga tidak berteriak histeris layaknya penggemar ketika bertemu idola. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tipis pada pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

Chanyeol membungkuk dan mengulurkan tangannya yang dingin ke udara untuk berjabat dan berkenalan dengan Baekhyun. Salahkan ia yang lupa memakai sarung tangan agar cepat sampai dan tidak ingin membuat Baekhyun menunggu di hari pertemuan mereka. Menurutnya, kesan pertama itu sangat penting karena akan diingat selamanya.

Sehun benar-benar hanya mengantar Baekhyun bertemu dengan aktor ternama itu. Ia mengambil langkah berputar setelah Chanyeol mengucap terima kasih padanya disertai dengan senyuman yang sedikit terpaksa. Baekhyun merutuki teman _hyung_ nya karena meninggalkannya dengan orang asing yang tidak ia kenal.

"Uh, Baekhyun- _ssi_ , aku ingin mengajakmu ke dalam jika kau tak keberatan?"

Suara yang keluar dari pita suara Chanyeol sangat rendah dan dalam. Baekhyun sedikit mendongak untuk dapat menatap mata aktor yang banyak dipuja oleh para penikmat opera. Ia pun mengangguk dan Chanyeol menuntunnya untuk masuk ke dalam tenda kecil di taman sementara ia mengekori di belakang.

Tidak seperti saat ia pergi bersama Seulgi tempo hari, tenda peramal itu tak ramai pengunjung kala ia datang dengan Baekhyun. Biasanya orang-orang ingin mengetahui peruntungan mereka untuk tahun selanjutnya dengan mendatangi peramal saat menjelang tahun baru dan bukan setelah tahun baru berlangsung.

Sang nenek peramal berdiri dan menyambut kedatangan pengunjungnya, "Selamat datang. Apa kalian tertarik untuk membaca peruntungan juga?" Senyum tanpa gigi ditunjukkan oleh nenek itu.

Chanyeol menarik sebuah kursi dan mempersilakan Baekhyun untuk mendudukinya. Kemudian ia menarik satu untuk dirinya sebelum menanggapi pertanyaan nenek, "Apa kau masih mengingatku? Aku pernah ke sini yang bercerita tentang patung batu yang menyerupai wajahku beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Ah, kau si Tuan tampan. Tentu, tentu aku ingat. Ada yang bisa ku bantu?" Tawar nenek itu dengan ramah. Chanyeol mengenggam tangan kanan Baekhyun dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Hal ini membuat pemilik tangan yang dipegang menoleh ke arah aktor tampan di sebelahnya.

"Tolong baca garis tangan orang ini."

Nenek tersebut mengangguk dan meraba telapak halus dari pelanggannya. Ia sempat mengira tangan itu milik seorang wanita tetapi saat ia merasakan gurat ketegasan dari garis-garis yang terbentang di atasnya, ia tahu kalau perkiraannya salah.

Peramalnya tak kunjung berbicara dan hanya terus menggerakkan jari-jarinya untuk menulusuri telapak Baekhyun. Lama sekali sebelum ia bertanya pada Baekhyun untuk menyebutkan tanggal dan tempat kelahirannya. Kerutan di kening keriput itu muncul seperti saat ia membaca telapak tangan Chanyeol.

"Tuan, aku harap kau dapat menjawab beberapa pertanyaanku dengan jujur."

Baekhyun mengiyakan nenek peramal dan wanita tua itu memberikan pertanyaannya yang pertama, "Apa kau pernah bertemu langsung dengan Tuan yang ada di sampingmu?"

"Tidak."

"Bagaimana dengan di dunia mimpi?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Heran karena nenek itu bisa tahu bahkan saat ia tidak bercerita padanya.

"Tuan? Apa kau mendengarku?"

Baekhyun tertegun dan terlihat ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan berikutnya, "Ya, aku pernah melihatnya di mimpiku."

Nenek itu meminta Chanyeol untuk menyerahkan tangannya juga. Kedua tangan milik peramal dengan kulit keriput tersebut bekerja dengan mengukir pola yang sama di atas telapak dua pemuda di hadapannya. Lalu nenek peramal memijit pelan kelingking milik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Rasi _oushiza_ yang terlahir pada tanggal enam di bulan lima…," Ia menggantungkan kalimatnya, "Kau juga bagian dari kelompok samurai pada zaman Edo, Tuan. Kau adalah seorang _ronin_ yang kesepian." Ungkap nenek itu pada Baekhyun dengan suara yang pelan. Satu alisnya Baekhyun angkat dengan tinggi ke atas karena tidak mengerti, bertanya apa maksudnya pada Chanyeol.

"Pasti sulit rasanya menanti seseorang selama empat ratus tahun. Tapi saya ikut berbahagia karena kalian dapat bertemu kembali di kehidupan ini." Tanpa sadar, bulir air mengalir dari sudut mata nenek peramal itu untuk alasan yang tidak diketahui pelanggannya. Kemudian sang nenek menyunggingkan senyuman pedih pada keduanya.

Sesungguhnya tujuan Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke tempat ini adalah untuk meyakinkan dugaannya tentang segala hipotesis yang telah ia buat dalam kepalanya. Ia merancang semua kemungkinan dengan segelintir informasi yang ia ketahui. Misalnya pemuda mungil nan cantik yang hadir di mimpinya dan pemuda bernama Baekhyun ini sama-sama memiliki rambut merah yang menyala. Ditambah dengan inisial nama Baekhyun yang juga secara kebetulan sama dengan inisial yang terukir di baju zirah patung dirinya yang ada di museum.

Maka itu, ketika nenek tersebut mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun adalah orang yang sama yang sering menyelinap masuk ke dalam bunga tidurnya, hatinya terasa lebih ringan. Entah mengapa ia merasakan kelegaan yang luar biasa. Mungkin penyebabnya ialah akhirnya ia dapat berjumpa laki-laki yang kerap hadir di mimpinya dan mereka dapat mendiskusikan tentang bayangan yang selalu mengusik tidur mereka di malam hari. Mungkin faktor lain yang mendukung adalah kenyataan bahwa pemuda yang ia lihat di alam bawah sadarnya sangat mirip dengan pemuda di hadapannya kini.

Baekhyun masih bingung di tempat duduknya. Nenek peramal yang baru ia temui terisak kecil dan mengakibatkan bahunya yang bungkuk terguncang. Kemudian wanita tua itu berbicara sesuatu yang semakin membuat Baekhyun tidak memahami situasi yang terjadi.

"Semoga kalian berdua mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang selama ini kalian dambakan."

_oOoOoOo_

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memilih untuk berteduh di sebuah restoran cepat saji, menghindar dari hujan yang tiba-tiba turun dengan deras ketika mereka hendak berjalan pulang. Bulan penuh telah menghiasi langit malam kala kedua pemuda tersebut keluar dari tenda mini milik seorang nenek peramal di taman.

Chanyeol telah membelikan Baekhyun satu paket _chicken burger combo_ dengan ekstra mayones serta mentimun, satu kantung kentang goreng bumbu _barbeque_ dan segelas minuman soda berwarna cokelat pada gelas besar. Bayaran karena telah memenuhi permintaannya untuk datang, kata aktor tampan tersebut. Sayangnya, Baekhyun tidak menyentuh makanan yang berbaring di nampan walau terlihat menggiurkan. Ia masih tidak tahan dengan aroma mentimun yang menguar dari balik kertas yang membungkusnya, meskipun faktanya tidak ada bau sama sekali. Ia alergi mentimun dan sangat sensitif terhadap sayuran yang satu itu.

Baekhyun mengaduk-aduk minumannya dengan sedotan, memainkan gelembung yang ada di permukaannya, menyeruput sedikit air berwarna kotor itu dan melakukan kegiatan yang sama berulang-ulang. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih berkutat dengan santapannya dan tidak mempedulikan Baekhyun hingga pemuda yang lebih kecil memberanikan diri untuk membuka suara.

"Kau pernah datang ke mimpiku. Maaf aku ralat, karena kau juga pernah masuk dalam benakku, padahal aku sedang tidak tertidur." Matanya tidak menatap Chanyeol yang sudah memandanginya terlebih dahulu.

"Sama denganku. Kau terus menghantui hidupku tanpa kau sadari."

Baekhyun mendesah, memilih untuk menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran bangku hitam yang ia duduki. Chanyeol memegang _burger_ dengan kedua tangannya secara kasual, menggigit daging ayam yang dibalut dua roti dengan semangat, seolah tidak tertarik untuk melanjutkan diskusi penting mereka yang serius.

Di tengah kunyahannya, Chanyeol mengaku pada Baekhyun, "Pertama kali aku melihatmu aku sedang tidak bermimpi," ia mengunyah beberapa kali, menelan makanannya dan kembali berbicara, agak tidak menyangka karena aktor terkenal yang diidolakan penikmat opera bisa seburuk ini dalam beretika, "saat itu aku sedang bersama pacarku dan kau muncul di kamar apartemen yang kami tempati."

Baekhyun hendak menegur Chanyeol untuk menelan makanannya terlebih dahulu namun ia justru jadi terkejut mendengar omongan Chanyeol. Sebab itu, ia bertanya hal pertama yang terlintas dipikirannya, "Apa yang aku lakukan di sana?"

"Kau memetik _zither_ dan menyenandungkan melodi yang merdu dari sebuah lagu. Lalu ketika aku melangkah untuk mendekat padamu, kau tersenyum dan menghilang begitu saja."

Baekhyun terhenyak untuk sementara, memikirkan apa ia juga harus mengakui akan mimpi yang ia alami. Bola matanya bergulir mengamati sebuah gambar yang digantung di dinding belakang Chanyeol. Ia tahu Chanyeol sedang menantinya untuk berbagi giliran cerita miliknya.

"Aku ingin sekali berbohong, tapi aku akan jujur padamu. Pertama kali kau hadir di mimpiku keesokan paginya kau membuatku harus mandi air dingin. Yah, kau tahu apa maksudku." Ia ingin mencoba untuk bersikap acuh namun rona merah yang mulai merambat di pipi gembil yang putih milik Baekhyun mengkhianatinya.

"Apa yang aku lakukan dalam mimpimu?"

Rasanya Baekhyun ingin membenturkan kepalanya di meja atau di dinding atau di pintu kaca. Di mana pun asal ia dapat mengantukkan kepalanya agar dapat melupakan ucapannya. Ia yakin Chanyeol bukan orang yang sepolos itu, mengingat usianya terpaut tiga tahun lebih tua dari Baekhyun. Tidak mungkin pula ia mengatakan bahwa mereka tengah bercinta di dalam mimpinya. Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya yang lebar dan membuat bulu mata yang panjang itu menyentuh kulit pipi bagian atasnya. Dengan setia ia menunggu jawaban yang akan keluar dari bibir tipis Baekhyun.

Ia menangkup wajahnya di kedua tangan dan mengatakan dengan suara lembut yang tertahan karena bibirnya yang tertekan telapaknya sendiri, "Kita tengah bercinta."

Seketika Chanyeol tersedak, ia memukul dadanya sendiri yang kemudian mengundurkan diri untuk ke kamar kecil. Baekhyun menggunakan jeda waktu tersebut untuk menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan menenangkan detak jantungnya yang berpacu tidak normal. Pengakuan yang ia lakukan rasanya seperti saat seseorang mengaku pada artis porno yang selalu ia tonton yang ia gunakan untuk bahan masturbasi. Memang sangat memalukan. Tapi yang lebih memalukannya lagi adalah Chanyeol bukan seorang artis porno.

Chanyeol kembali dengan wajah yang memerah, rambutnya basah seperti habis diguyur air dan ia berdeham seraya menempati bangku yang ia tinggalkan sebelumnya. Ia meraih tangan Baekhyun yang ada di atas meja dan menggenggamnya.

"Selanjutnya apa? Kalau kita ternyata memang benar-benar sepasang kekasih yang telah terpisah selama empat ratus tahun seperti yang dikatakan peramal itu, apa yang akan kita lakukan, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol membuang seluruh formalitas dalam memanggil Baekhyun dan nama pemuda itu meluncur dengan mudah di lidahnya, seakan-akan ia memang sudah terbiasa mengucap nama tersebut.

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya yang ada di genggaman Chanyeol. Tatapan mata dari _onyx_ gelap yang Chanyeol berikan membuat ia merasa kecil sebab sorot itu terlalu intens. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, sebisa mungkin menjauh dari pandangan aktor tampan di hadapannya. Ia menggelengkan kepala dengan lemah. Ia sungguh tidak tahu bualan macam apa semua ini. Ia masih belum dapat memproses sepenuhnya yang terjadi.

Jadi dengan kata lain, apakah bayangan pemuda bersurai merah yang panjang yang selalu mengganggu tidurnya itu adalah bentuk dari dirinya yang pernah hidup empat ratus tahun silam? Sama seperti Luhan, Baekhyun juga tidak percaya reinkarnasi karena proses serta penjabarannya yang masih belum jelas. Akan tetapi yang membedakan kakak beradik ini yaitu hati Baekhyun tidak seteguh pendirian yang dimiliki oleh Luhan. Apalagi dengan omongan peramal yang baru mereka kunjungi. Ia menangkap keseriusan dari nada bicara dan suara peramal tua itu dan kini ia setengah mempercayainya.

"Apa kau mau jadi kekasihku, Baekhyun?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi. Sontak hal itu membuat Baekhyun membebaskan tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol yang longgar. Lagi pula ia hanya meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memandang aktor jangkung tersebut dengan sorot ketidakpercayaan, "Aku seorang laki-laki dan kau pun begitu. Juga, aku ini bukan gay, Chanyeol-ssi."

Suara Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba memekik menarik perhatian pengunjung lain di restoran itu. Beruntung mereka berbicara bukan dengan bahasa yang mampu dimengerti penduduk Kyoto. Homoseksual dan orientasi seks yang menyimpang masih menjadi topik yang sangat tabu di negara Asia Timur seperti ini. Membicarakan tentang hal tabu di muka umum bukanlah sesuatu yang baik untuk dilakukan, apalagi salah satu dari orang yang terlibat di dalamnya adalah seorang publik figur terkenal macam Chanyeol.

"Aku pun bukan gay. Tapi aku harus bagaimana jika kau terus meneror dalam hidupku yang tidak kau ketahui. Aku bahkan pernah dirawat di rumah sakit karena omong kosong tentang reinkarnasi ini."

Chanyeol merespon dengan suara yang pelan, tidak ingin memancing kekacauan di tempat makan. Emosinya harus ia bendung agar Baekhyun tidak semakin tersulut. Raut wajah Chanyeol tak terbaca sebab pemuda bersurai hitam itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping dan menutup wajah tampannya dengan telapak tangannya yang besar.

Baekhyun baru menyadari betapa seriusnya masalah mereka hingga menyebabkan Chanyeol sakit karena memikirkannya. Ia tidak mempunyai ide yang bisa digunakan sebagai solusi dari persoalan rumit yang mereka hadapi. Tapi, sebuah pemikiran gila yang melintas sekilas di otaknya membuat ia mengatakan suatu hal yang tidak seharusnya.

"Kalaupun kau memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihmu…," Baekhyun menaruh jeda pada ucapannya, terlihat ragu beberapa detik dan menimbang kembali perkataan yang ingin ia lontarkan, "….setidaknya, aku ingin kita menjadi sepasang kekasih yang memang saling mencintai satu sama lain dan bukan atas paksaan karena takdir yang telah mengikat kita."

Hening.

Suara rintik hujan mengisi kekosongan di antara mereka.

"Aku ingin kita untuk kenal lebih dekat sebagai permulaan. Sebab aku sungguh tidak mengenalmu, Park Chanyeol-ssi. Begitupun sebaliknya. Tanpa mimpi dari masa lalu yang datang itu, kita hanyalah dua orang asing dengan latar belakang kehidupan yang sangat berbeda."

Chanyeol tidak menunjukkan reaksinya pada tutur kata Baekhyun. Ia hanya membalas pandangan ke manik _hazel_ milik pemuda berambut merah itu. Harus ia akui kalimat Baekhyun memang sangat tepat, tetapi ia memiliki perbedaan pendapat yang membuatnya tidak setuju dengan pemuda yang sudah terlihat lebih tenang di depannya. Terlepas dari mimpi dan bayangan yang mereka lihat itu, Chanyeol tahu dan yakin bahwa ia memang akan dipertemukan oleh Baekhyun, cepat atau lambat.

Ia menghela nafasnya dan tersenyum dengan cerah, menampilkan lesung pipi di kiri wajah tampannya ketika memberi usul yang brilian, "Bagaimana kalau dimulai dengan sebuah kencan?"

_oOoOoOo_

 _Baekhyun melepas obi yukata milik kekasihnya, membuka dengan perlahan helai pakaian itu dan menyibaknya ke arah yang berlawanan. Chanyeol hanya pasrah di bawah sana dan mengizinkan Baekhyun untuk memegang kendali di malam ini._

 _Setelah menghabiskan waktu yang panjang yang membuat mereka harus terpisah cukup lama, Chanyeol membawa kekasihnya untuk pindah ke kota Edo. Mereka menempati sebuah rumah sederhana pemberian Shogun sebagai apresiasi kerja kerasnya selama ini. Memang tidak seluas rumah yang mereka tinggalkan di Kyoto, namun setidaknya sepasang insan yang saling mencintai itu dapat hidup di satu atap yang sama seperti sedia kala._

 _Chanyeol berbaring dengan kedua tangan yang ia rentangkan ke samping. Matanya menatap langit-langit sementara kekasihnya sudah sibuk di tubuh bagian bawah miliknya, mengulum perpanjangannya yang telah mengeras akibat ciuman panas mereka sebelum ini. Chanyeol mengeluarkan desahan dengan suara baritone yang rendah miliknya itu. Nampaknya, kekasihnya semakin terangsang mendengar pacar jangkungnya sangat vokal saat kegiatan intim mereka berlangsung._

 _Chanyeol mengerang ketika ia melihat Baekhyun tengah mempersiapkan diri di atas tubuhnya. Rambut panjangnya tergerai indah dengan keringat yang mengakibatkan helaiannya menempel di tengkuk dan di kening. Pencahayaan yang temaram dari tiga lilin yang dinyalakan di lentera kertas menambah keindahan lekuk tubuh Baekhyun yang selalu ia puja. Kedua matanya yang memukau itu terpejam menikmati permainannya sendiri dan melupakan kenyataan bahwa kekasihnya sedang menanti ia untuk segera masuk ke acara inti._

 _Chanyeol akan pergi lagi esok pagi ke sebuah desa dekat Kyoto dan kemungkinan memakan waktu yang lebih lama. Setelah masa liburnya yang ia dapatkan untuk bersenang-senang dengan Baekhyun dan mengajaknya ke festival kecil yang diselenggarakan di kota, ia harus kembali bekerja dan menunaikan tugasnya. Berat hati ia mengatakan pada kekasih mungilnya kalau ia akan pergi lagi dan meninggalkan dirinya sendirian di kota baru._

 _Oleh sebab itu, Baekhyun yang gairahnya sedang amat bergelora saat ini mengambil alih dominasi dari mereka berdua. Ingin menyampaikan pada Chanyeol bahwa itu adalah bentuk dari hukumannya karena ia memberi kabar tentang kepergiannya yang terlalu mendadak. Kekasihnya pun menerima saja, toh pada akhirnya mereka berdua sama-sama diuntungkan dalam pergelutan di ranjang ini._

 _Kejantanan Chanyeol yang digenggam oleh Baekhyun terasa berkedut beberapa kali sebelum ia mengarahkan benda keras, gemuk dan panjang itu untuk masuk ke dalam dirinya. Chanyeol melenguh saat ia merasakan hangatnya gua sempit kekasihnya yang menyelimuti batang penis miliknya._

 _"_ _Nggh Baekh."_

 _"_ _Chhannyeolh…"_

 _Baekhyun memposisikan tubuhnya dengan tepat agar ujung tempul benda Chanyeol dapat mengenai titik ternikmatnya. Ia bergerak naik turun dengan ritme lambat, mengurut Chanyeol yang sepertinya sudah tidak sabar untuk menghentakkan pinggulnya dan memutar tubuhnya supaya dapat mengambil kendali._

 _Baekhyun mengerling nakal pada Chanyeol yang tengah mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada kain pembungkus futon. Ia meminta pemudanya itu untuk tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali dan cukup merasakan kenikmatan yang Baekhyun berikan untuknya. Yang Baekhyun tidak ketahui, hal ini justru menyiksanya yang memiliki hasrat untuk menyetubuhi kekasihnya yang manis hingga pagi menjelang._

 _"_ _Baek, cium aku."_

 _Chanyeol bertutur dengan suaranya yang parau, mengisyaratkan pada Baekhyun untuk datang ke pelukannya melalui tangan yang ia bentangkan ke atas. Baekhyun terkekeh kecil dan menuruti keinginan kekasihnya itu. Ia memagut bibir Chanyeol dan tanpa disadari pergerakan tubuh bagian bawahnya terhenti._

 _Chanyeol memanfaatkan situasi ini dengan menukar posisi mereka. Bibir masih saling bertaut dan lidah yang tetap bertarung. Ia mengambil alih dominasi miliknya yang sempat direbut oleh Baekhyun beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia menghentakkan pinggulnya sesuai tempo yang sangat ia inginkan sejak tadi._

 _Mereka bergerak dalam sinkronisasi, masing-masing dari mereka mengimbangi dan saling melengkapi. Desahan serta erangan terdengar jelas di ruangan itu. Teriakan nama satu nama lain menjadi penyemangat untuk keduanya. Bunyi kecipak basah tidak mau kalah dengan lenguhan suara Baekhyun yang begitu keras. Chanyeol pun meredam suara tersebut dan membungkam bibir kekasihnya lagi. Menelan semua kebisingan ke dalam mulutnya._

 _Baekhyun yang semakin mengetat di bawah sana, menandakan bahwa ia akan keluar dalam waktu dekat. Chanyeol mempercepat goyangannya yang menghasilkan suara desahan lebih keras dari sebelumnya dan menghantarkan mereka berdua ke nirwana dunia._

 _Ketika mereka usai dengan kegiatan panasnya, Chanyeol menggulingkan tubuhnya sehingga Baekhyun kini rebah di atas tubuhnya lagi. Bercinta dengan Baekhyun selalu membuatnya merasakan kepuasan dan kebahagiaan yang tak tertandingi. Mungkin beginilah rasanya ketika kau sangat mencintai dan dicintai oleh orang yang sama. Setiap aktivitas yang mereka lakukan kian berharga nilainya saat melaksanakannya bersama orang yang dicinta._

 _"_ _Apa kau percaya dengan reinkarnasi, Yeol?"_

 _Baekhyun meletakkan telinganya di dada kiri kekasihnya, mendengarkan degup jantung menenangkan yang selalu menjadi musik kesukaannya. Tangan Chanyeol mendekap erat pinggul Baekhyun yang telanjang dan mengelus kulit mulus itu dengan telapaknya yang besar. Sesekali meremas dua bongkah daging kenyal yang selalu ia gigit sebelum tidur._

 _"_ _Kalau kau percaya, maka aku pun akan percaya, sayang."_

 _Baekhyun mencubit perut Chanyeol, tidak melepaskan tangannya dan mengatakan, "Aku serius."_

 _"_ _Hahaha, ampun, Baek. Iya iya aku percaya." Tawa Chanyeol meledak saat cubitan itu tidak kunjung dilepas oleh sang pelaku._

 _"_ _Lalu, apa kau bisa berjanji padaku untuk datang menemui setelah mencariku kelak di kehidupan selanjutnya?"_

 _Dagunya Baekhyun bawa untuk ia topang di atas kedua punggung tangannya di dada Chanyeol. Sungguh, detak jantungnya sangat menenteramkan hatinya. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan binar pandangan yang amat polos. Seolah ia adalah anak kecil yang tengah meminta permen karena telah mengerjakan sesuatu kebaikan dan bukan seorang lelaki dewasa yang baru saja selesai melakukan seks dengannya._

 _"_ _Ya sayangku, aku janji. Entah nanti kau akan terlahir kembali sebagai seekor kucing atau setangkai bunga yang cantik, aku pasti akan mencarimu, Baekhyunku."_

 _Ia menjawil hidung bangir kekasihnya yang menggemaskan saat ia tersenyum dengan manis seperti itu karena jawaban yang Chanyeol ucapkan. Kemudian ia mengatakan keinginannya yang tulus yang telah terpendam dalam hati, "Apa kau ingin menikah denganku di kehidupan nanti, Baek? Meski di era ini kita bisa bercinta dengan leluasa, tapi kita tetap tidak dapat melegalkan hubungan yang sah secara hukum."_

 _Chanyeol sadar akan keinginannya itu. Ia bersungguh-sungguh ingin menikahi Baekhyun jika ia bisa saat ini. Karena ia sudah tidak menginginkan orang lain selain Baekhyun untuk mengisi dan menemani hari-harinya hingga ia mati. Sederhananya, ia tidak dapat membayangkan kehidupan tanpa ada Baekhyun di sisinya dan juga tinggal bersama seseorang yang bukan Baekhyun tak pernah terlintas di kepalanya. Bahkan sekalipun tidak pernah._

 _"_ _Tentu saja. Ayo kita menikah kalau kita bertemu lagi." Baekhyun terdengar antusias dalam merespon dan mendaratkan kecupan di pucuk dagu Chanyeol berulang kali yang membuat wajahnya ditarik Chanyeol untuk dicium lagi pada bibirnya._

 _Di sela pagutan mereka yang kembali memanas, Baekhyun menyampaikan pesannya pada Chanyeol. Ia ingat bahwa ia harus berpisah dengan kekasihnya lagi, "Hati-hati saat kau bertugas esok. Aku tidak ingin kau pulang dengan membawa luka baru walaupun itu hanya goresan kecil."_

 _Chanyeol mengangguk sebagai tanggapan, tetapi ia tidak dapat memberikan janji untuk tidak terluka. Karena sepertinya orang yang hendak ia mata-matai ini agak lebih berbahaya dibanding yang lain. Tentu Chanyeol tidak ingin menyuarakan informasi penting semacam itu pada Baekhyun, ia tidak tega melihat sarat kekhawatiran yang berlebihan di iris hazel miliknya. Perlu rentang waktu yang tidak sebentar untuk menghilangkan perasaan tersebut dari kekasihnya._

_oOoOoOo_

Ketika Seulgi yang tengah menonton acara televisi di ruang tengah apartemen mereka bertanya pada Chanyeol ingin pergi kemana kekasihnya itu, ia pun seakan ditampar oleh kenyataan yang membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya yang panjang. Ia terlalu sibuk memecahkan misteri tentang pemuda bersurai merah sehingga ia melupakan dan hampir mengabaikan sepenuhnya kekasih yang telah ia pacari sejak lama. Sementara terakhir kali ia pergi untuk menemui Baekhyun ke peramal, kala itu wanita muda yang menjadi pacarnya sedang berkutat di salon untuk mempercantik diri dengan ditemani oleh sahabatnya.

Chanyeol terlihat kelimpungan dibuatnya, mencari alasan yang sesuai dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan saat ini. Ia tidak dapat mengatakan akan latihan untuk pentas teaternya minggu depan, sebab biasanya ia hanya akan memakai kaos santai bercelana olahraga untuk memudahkan geraknya dalam latihan, dan bukan kemeja panjang dengan lengan yang dilipat ke siku dipadu celana jeans. Ia tidak pernah berpenampilan serapih seperti sekarang untuk datang ke studio. Selain itu, Seulgi juga sudah mengetahui semua jadwal baik penampilan maupun latihan milik kekasih aktornya yang ia dapat dari relasinya bersama manajer lelaki tersebut.

Bola mata Chanyeol terus bergerak dan ia memutar otaknya mati-matian. Ia memeras raja dari semua sistem yang mengendalikan semua organ tubuhnya itu. Tidak mungkin secara gamblang Chanyeol menyatakan akan menjemput pemuda berambut merah yang bernama Baekhyun di rumah pria muda tersebut dalam rangka kencan pertama sebagai rangkaian dari tahap pendekatan dengan pemuda asli yang datang dari mimpinya. Tidak tidak. Ia masih belum ingin mati.

Dengan terbata-bata, Chanyeol akhirnya mengucap alasan yang sedikit tidak masuk di akal, mengatakan bahwa ia diundang kawan lama untuk minum di bar lokal dekat kondominium orang itu. Akan ada perkumpulan dari kelompok bermainnya semasa ia masih remaja dahulu di tempat yang ia maksud.

Awalnya Seulgi terlihat ragu pada jawaban Chanyeol yang terdengar tidak meyakinkan di telinganya. Namun, ia hanya mengangguk dan berpesan agar Chanyeol tidak mengebut saat menyetir. Chanyeol memang sedikit tidak stabil dan sangat bergantung pada suasana hati ketika berkendara, hal ini selalu membuat cemas orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Chanyeol memutuskan agar membawa mobilnya yang jarang ia gunakan untuk jalan bersama Seulgi. Akan tetapi, efisiensi waktu adalah poin utama yang ia junjung tinggi pada kencan pertamanya dengan Baekhyun. Ia tak ingin melewatkan waktu satu detikpun karena ia telah menyusun kegiatan yang akan mereka lakukan hari ini sedemikian rupa.

Dua malam belakangan kepala Chanyeol penuh dengan pikiran tentang bagaimana cara yang tepat untuk bercerita pada Seulgi mengenai kisahnya dan Baekhyun. Tentang ia yang telah bertemu dengan belahan jiwanya dari masa lampau. Walaupun segalanya masih abu-abu, ia sangat penasaran dan ingin tahu takdir macam apa yang telah menantinya di kehidupan ini yang akan ia lalui bersama Baekhyun.

Chanyeol amat sadar perbuatan yang akan ia lakukan termasuk dalam kategori perselingkuhan dan dalam sejarahnya selama dua puluh delapan tahun hidup di bumi, Chanyeol bukan tipe pria yang seperti itu. Chanyeol akhirnya menyerah memikirkan hal tersebut dan memilih untuk mempertimbangkannya nanti. Toh hubungannya dengan Baekhyun masih berada di titik permulaan pula. Belum ada jaminan untuknya dapat kembali bersama pemuda manis itu.

Saat Chanyeol tiba di rumah Baekhyun setelah menyusuri alamat yang ia berikan tempo hari, ia dihadapkan dengan bangunan yang masih sangat tradisional. Ia melihat si merah tengah memeluk lututnya di teras depan. Ia nampak sangat mungil dan kecil jika meringkuk seperti itu. Membuat Chanyeol ingin mendekap tubuh ringkih orang tersebut dan melindunginya dari segala marabahaya. Tubuhnya Baekhyun goyangkan ke kanan dan ke kiri mengikuti alunan musik samar yang berasal dari dalam rumah. Nampaknya pemuda itu tidak mengetahui kedatangan Chanyeol karena ia tetap bergeming di tempatnya.

"Ia sungguh menggemaskan sekali. Seperti dirinya yang hadir di mimpi-mimpiku."

Sudut bibir Chanyeol melengkung ke atas membentuk sebuah senyuman ketika ia menggumam pada diri sendiri. Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun sejenak dari dalam mobil. Ia rasa semua akan lebih mudah baginya untuk jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun. Sebab kini ia telah menaruh ketertarikan pada pemuda tersebut. Ia tidak masalah menjadi gay hanya untuk Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sudah memperhatikan Baekhyun sejak pertama kali ia melihat pemuda itu datang ditemani sang penjaga toko barang antik. Baekhyun semakin membuat Chanyeol gemas kala hidungnya yang memberengut kedinginan saat pertama kali mereka bertemu beberapa hari yang lalu. Rambut merahnya yang menyembul dari topi _beanie_ waktu itu terlihat sangat halus dan menggoda Chanyeol untuk mengusaknya. Dan juga sebenarnya, bibir tipis milik Baekhyun telah Chanyeol incar semenjak ia mendekat dan mengucap namanya pada Chanyeol di taman. Ia ingin tahu rasa yang tersimpan di balik dua daging tipis itu ketika ia meraupnya nanti.

Chanyeol menekan klakson mobilnya dan membuat Baekhyun tersentak kaget. Pemuda itu buru-buru memakai _slipper_ _boots_ nya yang ada di _genkan_ dan berlari menuju tempat mobil Chanyeol diparkirkan yakni di depan pintu masuk rumahnya yang tanpa gerbang. Chanyeol ingin berteriak pada Baekhyun untuk tidak lari-lari karena salju menyebabkan jalanannya licin, tidak ingin melihat Baekhyun terjatuh dan terluka. Chanyeol tidak akan pergi meninggalkannya dan menunggu Baekhyun tak peduli berapa waktu yang ia butuhkan. Karena ini adalah kencan mereka.

Baekhyun membuka pintu mobilnya dan membungkukkan badannya untuk memberi salam. Chanyeol tertawa sebagai balasan, tidak pernah dalam hidupnya ia mengawali kencan dengan formalitas yang kental seperti itu.

Saat ia memastikan Baekhyun sudah memakai sabuk pengaman dan kursinya sudah cukup hangat, ia menyalakan mesin mobil dan berjalan dengan kecepatan normal.

"Kita ingin pergi kemana, Chanyeol- _ssi_?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan kedua tangan yang ia letakkan di atas pangkuan. Bahasa tubuhnya terlihat sangat kaku sekali.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu bertemu dengan patung itu."

"Oh, baiklah."

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa ada peraturan khusus yang kau buat untuk kencan ini? Aku ingin berjaga-jaga untuk menghindari sesuatu yang tidak membuatmu nyaman." Chanyeol bertanya tetapi pandangannya tetap terpaku pada jalan.

"Aku rasa tidak ada. Hanya saja aku tidak tidur bersama pasanganku di kencan pertama kita. Baik dalam artian tersirat maupun tersurat."

Tidak ada percakapan yang berlangsung setelahnya. Chanyeol fokus pada jalanan di depan sedangkan Baekhyun sibuk melihat pohon tertutup salju yang mereka lewati. Dalam hatinya, Chanyeol berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk tidak menoleh dan memperhatikan Baekhyun secara seksama. Seperti contohnya ia ingin tahu benang apa yang dipakai dalam rajutan _sweater_ berwarna khaki yang ia kenakan –nampaknya Baekhyun punya banyak koleksi jenis busana macam itu-, atau melihat lebih dekat warna syal tebal yang melilit dan menyembunyikan lehernya yang jenjang. Ah, Chanyeol juga ingin menghitung jumlah helai rambut yang terjuntai sehingga keningnya jadi tertutup.

Chanyeol tidak dapat melakukan hal-hal itu karena ia takut Baekhyun menganggapnya terlalu agresif. Jika Baekhyun menginginkan pendekatan dengan cara yang biasa, ia akan dengan senang hati mengabulkan permintaan itu. Jadi yang Chanyeol bisa perbuat saat ini yaitu hanya mencengkeram erat setir mobilnya hingga buku-buku tangannya memutih. Mengontrol kendali dirinya agar tidak menyerang Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

Usai Chanyeol memarkir mobilnya, ia berjalan berdampingan dengan Baekhyun menuju pintu masuk museum. Tangan mereka yang sama-sama terkulai di sisi, sesekali tidak sengaja bersentuhan dari ayunan tangan mereka. Chanyeol dapat merasakan detak jantungnya mulai meliar hanya karena alasan sekecil itu.

"Apa kau mengizinkanku kalau aku menggenggam tanganmu?"

Chanyeol tidak menahan diri lagi dan mengeluarkan pertanyaan ternaif yang pernah ia lontarkan. Beruntung Baekhyun tidak menolaknya dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya seraya melayangkan senyuman yang paling manis. Ia menyambut tangan itu dan menautkan jari-jari mereka. Beberapa pengunjung museum yang lain memandang aneh pada kedua pemuda yang jalan beriringan itu, tapi Chanyeol tak ambil pusing.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun langsung ke hadapan patung batu yang menyerupai dirinya. Tak seperti Seulgi yang memiliki jari-jari kurus dan membuat tangannya jadi sangat kecil ketika ia pegang, tangan Baekhyun yang juga lebih kecil dari milinya terasa sangat pas untuk berada di genggamannya. Seolah tangan itu memang dibuat hanya untuk Chanyeol.

"Patung ini benar-benar mirip denganmu, Chanyeol- _ssi_. Tapi dia sedikit lebih tinggi darimu."

Baekhyun mengusap pipi patung batu dengan tangannya yang senggang. Chanyeol sedikit iri pada patung dirinya yang dapat merasakan sentuhan dari pemuda cantik di sebelahnya itu.

"Dia itu memang aku, Baekhyun. Peramal kemarin yang mengatakannya."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan tetap menggerakkan tangannya, meraba tubuh patung itu yang entah mengapa justru membuat Chanyeol terangsang. Pikirannya sungguh sangat mesum dan ia segera menampik pemikiran tersebut.

"Coba kau lihat bagian bawah baju zirahnya. Ada inisial namamu yang tertulis di sana." Chanyeol mengingatkan pada Baekhyun dan yang diingatkan pun bertukar posisi agar dapat melihat tulisan yang disebut.

Baekhyun takjub karena tulisan itu benar-benar menyerupai tulisan tangannya. Ia selalu punya cara yang unik untuk menggoreskan pena dalam menulis nama pemberian ibunya itu.

"Itu menyerupai tulisanku. Sungguh."

"Aku sempat berpikir apakah sebenarnya mimpi yang kita alami itu semacam potongan puzzle untuk kita susun bersama. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Aku juga memiliki opini yang sama denganmu."

Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Baekhyun karena hampir terlepas. Ia tidak ingin melepaskan tangan hangat itu, "Dan aku yakin bayangan masa lalu yang terus datang itu masih belum selesai." Kata Chanyeol.

"Lebih baik kita tunggu untuk mereka, maksudku aku dan dirimu yang hidup saat zaman itu untuk memberikan ingatan yang mereka miliki pada kita." Baekhyun membalas genggaman Chanyeol dengan tidak kalah lekat, tapi remasan itu tidak membuat Chanyeol merasakan kesakitan.

Saat mata Baekhyun melihat _katana_ yang ada di boks bening di samping patung dirinya, ia tertegun. Dahinya berkerut mengekspresikan sesuatu yang tidak Chanyeol ketahui. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka akibat benda itu.

"Apa kau pernah mendapat mimpi tentang pedang ini?"

Lawan bicaranya hanya menggeleng. Ia semakin intens menatap pedang panjang yang sarungnya berhiaskan batu permata yang kecil. Chanyeol pun baru memperhatikan _katana_ itu karena saat ia datang ke museum bersama Seulgi, ia sekadar berfokus pada _yukata_ putih dan patung dirinya.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun memegang kepalanya. Sama seperti saat Chanyeol yang berdiri di atas panggung dan mendapat bayangan tentang patung di hadapannya.

"Baekhyun? Apa yang kau lihat? Bayangan apa yang masuk dalam kepalamu?"

Chanyeol tahu pasti Baekhyun sedang mendapatkan sesuatu. Ia ikut berjongkok dengan Baekhyun yang seketika terduduk di lantai dan masih mengerutkan dahinya tidak nyaman. Ia meringis kesakitan dan beberapa kali menggelengkan kepalanya agar rasa sakit itu menghilang. Kemudian ia menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan sedih.

"Chanyeol, pedang itu… kenapa pedang itu meneteskan banyak darah?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab dan hanya memandangnya bingung. Di tengah kepanikannya, Baekhyun telah melenyapkan embel-embel untuk menyebut nama Chanyeol. Ia tak tahu apakah Baekhyun sadar dengan ucapannya atau tidak. Ia juga tidak tahu harus menjawab apa atas pertanyaan pemuda tersebut.

"Darah siapa yang aku lihat itu, Chanyeol?"

_oOoOoOo_

.

.

 **a/n:** astaga apa yang telah aku tulis di chapter ini... kenapa mesum sekali kayaknya-_-

maaf kalau adegan naena nya kurang joss. ada beberapa kata yang aku saring dan aku masih agak ringkih buat pakai kata-kata vulgar. itupun terselip satu karena gatau sebutan apa lagi yang harus diketik sebagai kata ganti hehe. tapi aku harap tolong maklumi ya._. sekali lagi maapkeeuunnnn _-_

to ChanNhye, aku gabisa jawab pertanyaaanmuuu serius deh. nanti plotnya jadi ketebak dong? hehehe. mereka ini lagi di Kyoto. Baek kan lagi pulang terus Yeol lagi menetap di sana. agak membingungkan ya latar tempatnya?._.

PitterHyunhyeol, syukurlah karena feel yang aku curahkan bisa tersampaikan ke kamu(?) ahahha. jujur aku sempet takut karena gabisa merepresentasikan perasaan mereka di waktu-waktuu tertentu. aku ngerasa lemah banget bikin pembaca ngefeel lewat dialog, tapi di satu sisi takut readers bosen kalau ngeliat narasi yang panjang. jadinya suka bingung sendiri T_T btw, thankyou sudah review yang sangat panjang sekaliiiii:))

Nurfadillah, biasanya reinkarnasi itu jadi sosok orang lain yg bahkan saling ga kenal. so, aku bikin hunhan di sini temenan dan bukan saudara lagi. dan juga maappp tapi kayaknya agak sulit buat nyatuin kaisoo di sini karena kyungsoo belum muncul lagi wkwkwkwk.

Jung HaRa, yeayy thank you sudah membaca ceritaku :D

Hiro Mienha, haii salam kenal jugaaak. nih chanbaek ketemu kann akhirnya. chanseulgi putus masih lama sepertinya sih tapi aku juga gatau ahahahaha.

myzmsandraa99, mereka sudah ketemu yuhuuu~

narsihhamdan, yepyep~

fuyusky, kalau aku jadi Seulgi sih ga bakal lepasin ceye(?) ahhahaha.

Ryvani95, sayangnya dunia ini tidak semulus kulit mamih baek, chingu(?) hehehehehehe

Eun810, this one is full of chanbaek ahahaha. Seulgi aku yakin ga bakal mau mutusin chanyeol._.

.

.

.

.

.

OH! thanks for fav-ing and following this story. I appreciate it so muchoo. xx.

and, as usual, critics and suggestions are welcome, RnR?:)


	5. Four Hundred Years Ago

**The Red String**

 **by Chocobanana614**

 **Rated: M**

 **Pairing: Chanbaek**

 **I don't own anything beside the plot and gain nothing from the story.**

 **p.s Chanyeol x Seulgi is just a complement pair to complete this fanfiction.**

 **warning! character death.**

_oOoOoOo_

"Minumlah airnya, Baek."

Chanyeol mengambil tempat duduk di samping Baekhyun di kamar hotel yang ia sewa untuk mereka tempati malam ini. Ia telah memberikan cangkir berisi air hangat itu lebih dari sepuluh menit yang lalu, namun Baekhyun tetap bergeming, pandangannya kosong dan terasa sangat jauh sekali.

Chanyeol membatalkan reservasinya untuk kencan makan malam romantis bersama Baekhyun di sebuah restoran bertemakan taman yang terkenal di kota Kyoto. Saat ia mendapati wajah Baekhyun yang semula ditaburi oleh rona merah muda yang cantik dan seketika berubah menjadi putih amat pucat, hal pertama yang terlintas di benaknya adalah untuk membawa pemuda itu keluar dari museum.

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi berjalan dengan memapahnya untuk masuk ke mobil di parkiran dan mencari hotel layak yang bisa mereka tinggali selama satu malam. Ia bahkan tidak peduli apabila ketika Baekhyun tersadar nanti dan mengetahui dirinya dibawa oleh pasangan kencannya ke sebuah hotel untuk menginap. Hanya berdua.

Chanyeol tidak akan mengantarkan Baekhyun ke rumah sakit karena memang ia secara fisik tidak ada masalah. Dokter dan perawat pasti tidak akan mengerti gejala penyakit yang Baekhyun sebutkan dan justru akan menganggapnya tidak waras saat mendengar omongannya tentang bayangan kehidupan masa lalu. Ia juga tidak ingin membawa pemuda bersurai merah itu pulang ke rumahnya, Chanyeol tidak tahu harus menjawab apa saat ia diinterogasi penyebab Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba pucat dan seperti tak bernyawa itu.

Baekhyun akhirnya meneguk air tersebut dengan perlahan dan menaruh cangkir di atas nakas. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke jendela besar di kamar dan berdiri di sana. Satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk menyentuh refleksi diri yang terpantul dari jendela itu, sementara tangan yang lain ia letakkan di dadanya. Irisnya masih menatap sesuatu yang tak kasat mata. Kehampaan masih ada di manik _hazel_ nya yang indah.

Chanyeol pun menghampiri Baekhyun, membungkus tubuh kecilnya ke dalam pelukan hangat yang longgar dari belakang. Ia mampu merasakan Baekhyun yang menegang karena kontak kulit yang tiba-tiba, tetapi itu tidak berlangsung lama. Baekhyun dengan mudahnya menyandarkan punggungnya di dada bidang Chanyeol dan sang aktor meletakkan dagunya di bahu Baekhyun. Ia bisa menghirup aroma pewangi pakaian seperti bunga-bunga dari _sweater_ yang Baekhyun kenakan. Mereka tetap seperti itu untuk beberapa menit kemudian.

"Apa kau sudah baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol bertanya pada pemuda yang ada di dekapannya melalui bisikan. Suara berat Chanyeol dan nafasnya yang dihembuskan terasa menggelitik kulit tengkuknya saat ia mengucap kalimat itu.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan memutar posisi tubuhnya sehingga kini ia dapat membalas pelukan Chanyeol, "Aku hanya terkejut sebab ini kali pertama aku melihat darah yang sebanyak itu."

Chanyeol mengecup mahkota kepala Baekhyun dan mengusap punggung sempitnya untuk menenangkan. Ia tidak dapat membayangkan berapa banyak darah yang Baekhyun maksud. Tetapi ia tetap setia mendengarkan pemuda itu untuk bercerita apa yang ia lihat dalam pikirannya.

"Selain darah, apa kau melihat yang lain, Baekhyun?"

Yang ditanya menggerakkan kepalanya ke samping sebagai jawaban pertanda tidak. Baekhyun terlihat sangat ketakutan di pelukannya. Dan semua ketakutan itu hanya karena sebuah bayangan dari masa lalu. Bagi orang yang tak percaya reinkarnasi pasti mereka akan dianggap sebagai bahan tawaan. Orang gila yang percaya pada lelucon tidak lucu yang bersumber dari mimpi.

Dengan tidak melepaskan dekapan itu, Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun untuk berbaring di ranjang hotel. Ia menyingkap selimutnya dan ikut rebah di sebelah Baekhyun.

Seingat Chanyeol, kemarin Baekhyun dengan keras mengakui bahwa ia bukan gay, namun saat ini ia justru langsung menggeser tubuhnya agar dapat memeluk tubuh Chanyeol kembali. Seolah hal itu memang sudah sering ia lakukan dan telah menjadi suatu kebiasaan yang menyenangkan. Meski baru beberapa detik berpisah, Baekhyun sudah sangat merindukan kehangatan itu untuk melingkupinya lagi.

Tentu Chanyeol menyambutnya dengan tangan terbuka. Ia memberikan tangan kirinya sebagai bantalan kepala Baekhyun, sedangkan tangan kanannya ia pakai untuk menarik pinggul ramping pemuda itu. Ia menyimpan kepalanya sendiri di atas kepala Baekhyun. Pemandangannya seketika dipenuhi oleh warna merah yang berasal dari rambut pasangan kencannya.

"Lebih baik kau beristirahat. Kau terlihat sangat kelelahan hanya karena bayangan itu menyelinap ke benakmu."

Sebenarnya Baekhyun sadar akan perbuatannya. Ia telah melanggar peraturan yang ia buat tadi siang dan saat ini ia malah menikmati pelukan Chanyeol yang hangat dan mendamaikan. Tangan kekar milik Chanyeol melingkari tubuhnya dengan sangat posesif dan membuat Baekhyun merasa aman. Ia tidak pernah dipeluk seseorang seperti itu sebab ia selalu menjadi pihak yang memeluk saat bersama mantan kekasihnya dahulu ketika mereka berpacaran. Baekhyun berpikir tidak akan membutuhkan waktu yang panjang baginya agar jatuh hati pada Chanyeol.

"Maaf."

"Hm? Maaf untuk?"

Tempo dari detak jantung Chanyeol terdengar sedikit tidak stabil. Tapi Baekhyun tetap menyukai suara yang dihasilkan oleh organ pemompa darah milik pemuda tinggi berambut hitam itu, "Maaf karena aku telah menggagalkan kencan pertama kita."

Baekhyun mungkin tidak melihat, namun sudut-sudut bibir Chanyeol terangkat dan ia tersenyum cukup lebar saat menangkap nada rasa bersalah yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya yang menggoda. Ia pun menanggapi, "Apa itu artinya akan ada kencan kedua sebagai gantinya?"

Baekhyun tidak merespon untuk beberapa saat. Wajahnya justru semakin ia benamkan di dada Chanyeol yang menguarkan wewangian maskulin khas seorang pria. Chanyeol memainkan helai rambut Baekhyun di tangannya dengan sesekali mengusak gemas. Ia masih menanti jawaban Baekhyun yang tak kunjung datang.

"Datanglah ke opera ku, Baek. Kita akan melanjutkan kencan kita yang tertunda usai aku tampil."

"Tidak bisa. Aku tidak punya uang untuk membeli tiketnya dan lagi aku sudah kembali ke Seoul di hari itu."

Hati Chanyeol mencelos mengetahuinya. Ia mengira kalau Baekhyun akan tetap tinggal di Kyoto karena akhirnya ia telah bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Nampaknya harapan yang ia miliki terlalu tinggi untuk menjadi realita.

Chanyeol mencium rambut Baekhyun lagi dan memintanya untuk segera tidur. Sepanjang malam, baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun, keduanya tidak ada yang melepaskan pelukan dari satu sama lain. Chanyeol tidak takut jika mimpi itu akan datang kembali menghantui malamnya, sebab kini ia telah memiliki Baekhyun di sisinya.

_oOoOoOo_

 _"_ _Aku akan segera kembali." adalah janji yang Chanyeol berikan pada Baekhyun setengah tahun yang lalu sebelum ia berangkat melaksanakan mandat yang diperintahkan oleh tuannya, Yang Mulia Shogun. Janji itu memang terdengar amat sederhana, tetapi bagi Baekhyun yang telah bersama Chanyeol melewati rintangan dan kesulitan tugas-tugas tersebut, ikrar itu merupakan suatu komitmen yang memiliki makna dalam._

 _Siapa yang pernah menyangka kalau janji yang diucapkan dengan nada riang dan dilepas bersama pelukan itu perlu waktu empat ratus tahun untuk ditepati._

 _Enam bulan penuh telah Baekhyun lalui sendirian di rumah barunya di Edo. Udara kian menusuk rusuknya karena sudah memasuki musim dingin. Bahkan futon dengan ekstra selimut pun tidak mampu membuatnya bertahan menghadapi dinginnya suhu yang menyengat hingga inti tubuhnya. Biasanya sepasang kekasih itu akan berbagi kehangatan dari temperatur yang dihasilkan oleh tubuh masing-masing. Baekhyun akan memeluk kekasihnya dengan lekat sementara Chanyeol bercerita tentang pengalamannya di wilayah orang._

 _Baekhyun menghitung sudah melebihi enam bulan purnama dan Chanyeol belum juga pulang. Ini adalah waktu terlama kekasih jangkungnya itu meninggalkan dirinya tanpa disertai kabar. Ia selalu mengunjungi rumah rekan Chanyeol yang sering membawakannya pesan dari dan untuknya pada pemuda bersurai hitam, tapi kali ini ia pun tidak mengetahui keadaan rekannya. Ia mengaku telah kehilangan kontak dengan pemuda bertelinga seperti peri itu sejak bulan keempat. Tempat Chanyeol berada saat ini termasuk wilayah yang terpencil karena akses menuju ke desa tersebut yang terjal dan dikelilingi hutan._

 _Usai mendengar berita macam itu, Baekhyun tidak melakukan apa-apa selain berdoa dan menanti kepulangan kekasihnya dengan sabar. Toh Chanyeol memang kerap kali pulang terlambat dari jadwal yang seharusnya sudah ditentukan._

 _Situasi lingkungan rumahnya sedang kacau. Lebih tepatnya pusat kota pemerintahan itu tengah terjadi keributan karena kebijakan baru yang ditetapkan oleh Shogun beberapa bulan yang lampau. Kebijakannya mencakup tentang Jepang yang menutup diri dari segala hubungan internasional. Penduduknya dilarang keras untuk pergi ke luar negeri jika tidak ingin dihukum pancung. Tentu saja kebijakan tersebut memunculkan perdebatan di berbagai kalangan. Simpang siur Baekhyun mendengar bahwa ada rencana untuk mengerahkan senjata bila diperlukan, jika Shogun tidak juga menghentikan kebijakan itu._

 _Sebelum kebijakan tersebut difinalisasi, Chanyeol pernah memberitahu padanya kalau kebijakan yang Shogun ambil didasarkan pada keinginannya untuk mencegah penyebaran agama lain yang dibawa masuk oleh para saudagar dari Eropa. Shogun menginginkan masyarakatnya untuk tidak melupakan kelas yang sudah terbagi dan meminta mereka untuk bertindak sesuai golongan masing-masing._

 _Sejujurnya Baekhyun tidak terlalu peduli dengan kebijakan apapun yang ditetapkan pemerintah. Ia hanya berharap Chanyeolnya akan tiba di rumah sebelum kekacauan tersebut semakin parah. Tapi ia yakin bahwasanya Chanyeol juga akan turun ke medan pertempuran bersama pasukan Shogun yang lain ketika benar terjadi perang._

 _Baekhyun sering tidak memiliki kegiatan semenjak ia pindah. Ia tidak bisa berkunjung ke kuil Kyungsoo kala ia bosan menunggu Chanyeol di rumah. Tetapi untungnya Baekhyun telah berhasil menjalin persahabatan dengan seorang pandai pembuat patung untuk pajangan yang tinggal di samping rumahnya. Remaja lelaki itu juga ternyata berasal dari Korea. Meski usianya yang masih belia, ia sudah menjadi seniman ukir ternama di Edo. Karyanya banyak diakui oleh petinggi pemerintahan di kota tersebut._

 _Terkadang Jongdae –nama remaja itu- datang ke rumah Baekhyun untuk makan bersama atau sekadar menemaninya. Tak jarang pula Baekhyun yang akan singgah ke garasi kecil remaja lelaki itu tempat ia menempa batu supaya menjadi patung yang sempurna. Mengamati bagaimana jari-jari kecilnya memahat batu kasar dan mengubahnya menjadi karya yang sangat bernilai harganya._

 _Suara ketukan pintu dan langkah kaki yang buru-buru mengusik ketenangan Baekhyun yang sedang mengajari Jongdae cara memetik senar zither sehingga menghasilkan suara yang merdu. Jongdae mencegah Baekhyun untuk berdiri dan ia bangkit membukakan pintu tersebut dan mengobrol dengan tamu Baekhyun. Ia ingat pemuda itu adalah teman Chanyeol yang selalu menjemput kekasihnya ketika ia dipanggil dan diminta untuk menghadap Shogun, tapi Baekhyun lupa siapa nama orang tersebut._

 _Baekhyun meletakkan zithernya di tatami dan melangkah mendekati orang yang menurutnya asing itu. Tubuhnya yang lebih tinggi dari Chanyeol menunjukkan raut muka kepanikan yang sangat jelas. Ia menggigit bibirnya sebelum mengatakan berita yang akan menghancurkan dunia Baekhyun selamanya._

 _"_ _Baekhyun, Chanyeol akan dieksekusi mati esok saat fajar menyingsing."_

 _Baekhyun yang limbung langsung terjatuh di lantai rumahnya dan membuat kedua pemuda tadi mengangkat tubuhnya untuk dibaringkan di atas futon yang berada di kamar. Kedua kakinya seakan mati rasa dan tidak dapat digerakkan. Pandangannya mengabur dan hanya menampilkan kegelapan hitam yang sangat kelam. Namun ia masih dapat mendengar kala orang yang memberitahunya itu berkata dengan pelan kepada Jongdae._

 _"_ _Mereka memintaku untuk membawa Baekhyun. Ia ditunjuk untuk menjadi algojonya."_

 _Ah, Baekhyun tidak pernah berpikir dunia akan sekejam ini padanya._

 _Ini lah yang sangat dan selalu menjadi sumber kekhawatirannya pada Chanyeol. Saat Chanyeol dipilih dan diangkat untuk menjadi mata-mata oleh Shogun beberapa tahun silam, kecemasannya semakin tebal. Baekhyun amat mengenal tabiat kekasihnya yang ceroboh. Pasti suatu saat kecerobohannya itu akan membahayakan nyawanya. Dan benar saja, batinnya menjadi kenyataan. Akan tetapi, Baekhyun tidak menyangka bahwa suatu saat yang ia pernah pikirkan akan terjadi hari ini._

 _Ia berdoa dalam hati kecilnya, berharap pada seluruh dewa-dewi yang ia puja, semoga ketika ia terbangun dari mimpi buruknya, Chanyeolnya yang tampan akan ada di atas futon yang sama, memeluk Baekhyun dengan dengkuran istimewanya yang biasa._

_oOoOoOo_

 _Chanyeol menunaikan tugas di tengah panasnya kondisi politik negara. Kebijakan pemerintah untuk menutup semua akses yang berhubungan dengan dunia luar telah secara tegas diberlakukan dan interaksi lingkup internasional sangat dibatasi. Kebijakan baru itu menuai kontroversi sebab ternyata ada banyak pihak yang kontra dari kubu daimyo-daimyo di seluruh penjuru Jepang._

 _Dan sialnya adalah Chanyeol mendapat pekerjaan untuk mengawasi salah satu wilayah yang kontra dengan Bakufu –sebutan pemerintahan Jepang pada zaman itu-._

 _Chanyeol sedang menyamar sebagai seorang petani saat kaki tangan daimyo pada daerah yang ia amati itu melewati petak sawahnya yang kecil. Ia mendengar percakapan mereka tentang aliansi yang dibentuk oleh para daimyo yang ingin melayangkan protes pada Bakufu untuk menghapus kebijakan itu dan menuntut agar membatalkan segala poin-poin yang ada di dalamnya. Sesuatu tentang pergolakan, pemberontakan dan inisiasi perang juga disebut oleh ketiga orang bertubuh besar tersebut._

 _Mungkin dari luar Chanyeol terlihat acuh, namun percayalah dalam hatinya ia sedang menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluarkan pedang dari tempatnya dan menerjang orang-orang itu._

 _Di zaman yang sudah hampir tidak ada peperangan seperti sekarang ini, menuturkan kata perang dan memiliki ide untuk memulainya adalah suatu kesalahan. Chanyeol sebagai tangan kanan kepercayaan pemerintah harus segera kembali ke Edo untuk melapor pada Shogun tentang rencana perang yang kemungkinan akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat._

 _Chanyeol bertugas di wilayah itu hingga menghabiskan hampir lima bulan purnama. Waktu yang sangat lama untuk sekadar menyelidiki birokrasi lokal yang terendus agak mencurigakan dari wilayah yang lain. Sebenarnya pemerintah pusat sudah menandai lokasi serta daimyo yang memerintah daerah ini sejak lama, tetapi mereka tidak segera bertindak untuk mengatasi hal yang bersangkutan. Dan ketika keadaan semakin genting karena ada yang memberitahunya, petinggi pusat baru memerintahkan Chanyeol untuk turun langsung ke tempat itu._

 _Chanyeol sudah mengantungi bukti yang kuat yang ia simpan di bawah tatami rumah gubuknya. Ia menulis seluruh hal yang ia dengar pada sebuah buku. Catatan pembayaran sewa tanah yang mahal, harga makanan pokok yang tidak terjangkau dan penduduk sakit setempat yang diterlantarkan, semua hal tersebut semakin memperkuat analisis Chanyeol tentang pemerintahan yang korup di wilayah itu. Ia hanya perlu menunggu malam untuk lekas datang agar ia dapat kembali ke Edo. Ia tidak dapat pergi di siang hari sebab tidak ingin menimbulkan kecurigaan dari warga sekitar._

 _Lagi-lagi Chanyeol tidak menepati janji pada kekasihnya walaupun mereka kini sudah berhasil pindah ke kota baru. Baekhyun selalu terlihat kuat dan tegar dari penampilan fisiknya, akan tetapi Chanyeol tahu di dalam lubuk hati kekasihnya itu merasa kecewa dan kesepian. Namun Chanyeol juga tidak dapat bertindak sesukanya karena ia masih memiliki tuan yang harus ia layani._

 _Ia merindukan Baekhyun._

 _Memang terdengar seperti bualan-bualan murahan yang kerap dilontarkan oleh para pemain wanita di luaran sana, tapi kenyataannya ia benar-benar merasakan rindu yang teramat menyiksa dirinya. Semakin tinggi pangkat yang ia pikul di bahunya, semakin sedikit pula waktu yang dapat ia berikan pada kekasihnya yang tercinta. Terkadang ia berharap untuk menjadi seorang samurai yang biasa saja agar dapat selalu bersama Baekhyun._

 _Chanyeol ingin cepat pulang ke dalam pelukan Baekhyun. Karena baginya, rumah adalah tempat Baekhyun berada. Tak peduli di mana, selama ia bersama Baekhyunnya ia akan merasa layaknya di rumah yang paling membuatnya nyaman._

 _Saat malam telah menyapanya dengan hangat, Chanyeol bergegas untuk mengemasi barang-barang bawaannya yang penting. Ia mengikat tas kain berwarna hitam di dadanya dan berjalan mengendap-endap untuk mencapai kandang kuda miliknya. Usai melepas tali yang menahan kuda cokelat itu, ia menungganginya untuk menuju Edo. Dari perkiraan yang telah ia hitung sebelumnya, paling tidak ia akan tiba di kota dini hari saat ayam jantan berkokok._

 _Jalanan yang ia lalui sangat terjal dan tidak rata. Ia tidak dapat mencambuk kudanya agar lari lebih cepat. Maka itu ia mengambil rute ke hutan untuk mencari jalan yang lebih baik. Menurut Chanyeol lagi, tidak masalah baginya telat beberapa menit untuk sampai ke destinasinya._

 _Tiba-tiba sebuah anak panah tepat mengenai kaki kuda yang sedang ia tunggangi dan membuat hewan itu ambruk seketika. Chanyeol pun ikut terjatuh dan keningnya terbentur salah satu pohon. Tetes darah mengalir dari dahinya dan ia mendadak teringat Baekhyun dengan segala celotehannya yang tiada henti apabila ia mendapati kekasihnya terluka. Pandangannya buram tapi indera pendengarannya masih sangat awas._

 _"_ _Aku tahu selama ini kau adalah mata-mata yang diutus Shogun untuk mengawasi daimyo-sama. Jika kau berpikir ingin pergi dari desa, sayang sekali karena aku akan menghalangi jalanmu."_

 _Chanyeol mendengar suara yang sama seperti kaki tangan daimyo yang ia temui siang tadi. Di saat kritis yang seperti ini, ia sungguh ingin bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Melihatnya tersenyum pada Chanyeol dengan rambut merahnya yang panjang melambai diterpa tiupan angin musim dingin._

 _Ya Tuhan, Chanyeol sangat amat merindukan Baekhyun._

_oOoOoOo_

 _Chanyeol ditahan di dalam sel bawah tanah yang sangat kumuh di Kyoto. Ia diasingkan dan sengaja diposisikan di tempat yang jauh dari jangkauan Bakufu. Tikus-tikus berukuran besar sering muncul dari selokan yang bau dan hitam di seberang jerujinya. Serangga yang merayap di dinding juga telah menjadi teman tidurnya yang baru. Ia dimasukkan di penjara itu sebagai tawanan dan sandera agar Shogun dapat menuruti permintaan para daimyo supaya kebijakan menutup diri dihapuskan. Mereka memanfaatkan jabatan Chanyeol yang notabene sebagai pengawal Shogun serta tangan kanan kepercayaannya untuk mendapati apa yang mereka inginkan._

 _Daimyo itu rupanya tahu seluk beluk Chanyeol yang merupakan anak buah Shogun dan ia telah diamati oleh bawahannya yang juga menangkapnya beberapa malam yang lalu. Titik awalnya adalah karena kecerobohan Chanyeol. Saat itu ia lengah ketika seorang anak kecil yang ia obati akibat terjatuh bertanya namanya. Ia tidak sengaja mengucap nama aslinya. Ternyata yang membuat Chanyeol sangat tidak menyangka ialah anak kecil itu merupakan sejumput dari perangkap yang dipasang oleh daimyo. Terdengar lucu bukan, seorang mata-mata yang dimata-matai orang lain._

 _Ketika Chanyeol tertangkap, ia tahu betul dirinya tidak akan pernah selamat. Persidangan yang telah digelar memutuskan bahwa Chanyeol akan dieksekusi mati sebab Shogun tidak menebus nyawanya dengan tetap menjalankan kebijakan tersebut. Ia tak terlalu banyak memikirkan tentang hal itu karena memang sudah menjadi bagian dari tugasnya untuk melayani Shogun walau harus mengorbankan nyawanya sekalipun. Ia juga tak berekspektasi untuk Shogun merelakan kebijakan sebagai ganti nyawanya. Chanyeol tidak seberharga itu hingga ia harus dibela oleh negara._

 _Namun yang paling membuat Chanyeol gusar adalah Baekhyun. Ia tidak sanggup membayangkan berada di posisinya, menggambarkan perasaan pemuda itu ketika kekasihnya yang tersayang menghilang tiba-tiba dan saat ditemukan ia harus dihukum mati._

 _Pada hari ke-delapan belas, Chanyeol pernah bertanya, "Bisakah kau memberikanku izin untuk menemui kekasihku sebelum aku dipenggal, Tuan Sipir? Sebentar saja. Aku mohon."_

 _Yang dibalas dengan, "Jangan bermimpi. Kau itu adalah tahanan, sadarlah tempatmu."_

 _Setelah hari itu ia terus memohon pada para sipir penjara agar dipertemukan untuk yang terakhir kalinya dengan kekasihnya. Chanyeol hanya ingin berpamitan serta meminta Baekhyun untuk tidak melakukan hal bodoh dan mengikutinya ke alam baka dengan cara menenggak ramuan beracun atau memotong perutnya sendiri –maksudnya harakiri-. Kekasihnya itu harus tetap hidup karena ia tidak mengikat diri pada Chanyeol layaknya Tuan dan Samurai. Mereka hanya sepasang kekasih dan Baekhyun tidak punya tanggung jawab atas Chanyeol sampai ke titik di mana ia juga harus mengakhiri hidupnya._

 _Tentu saja permintaan Chanyeol selalu ditolak dengan kejam oleh mereka. Bahkan mereka memperingatkan ia untuk tahu diri dengan status yang ia jabat kini. Bukan sebagai tangan kanan lagi, ia hanyalah sekadar tahanan._

 _Di hari eksekusinya di sebuah balai desa dengan halaman yang sangat luas, ia mengenakan yukata putih yang diberikan daimyo pada malam sebelumnya. Bahkan ia diberi makanan yang lezat dan sake berkualitas untuk menu makan malamnya. Beberapa minggu terakhir, entah kudapan apa yang telah masuk ke dalam sistem pencernaannya. Baju yang ia pakaipun terbatas dan Chanyeol kerap tidak menggantinya sehingga menimbulkan bau tak sedap._

 _Tangan Chanyeol diikat menggunakan rantai besi tebal di belakang punggungnya. Ia berjalan menuju sebuah alas seperti tikar yang digelar di tengah halaman itu dengan didorong oleh tangan-tangan yang tidak ia kenal. Para daimyo yang sejak awal selalu kontra dengan pemerintahan Shogun, berkumpul dan mengelilingi lokasi tersebut._

 _Chanyeol dicemooh dan diberi cibiran ketika ia sudah bersimpuh di atas alas. Ia mendengar kebodohannya yang disebut-sebut karena telah setia melayani dan menjadi pengikut Shogun. Chanyeol tidak menanggapi dan hanya mendengarkan saja._

 _Kepalanya tertunduk dalam dan berpikir bahwa inilah akhir dari kehidupannya. Jika ada penyesalan yang akan ia bawa bersamanya hingga ke keabadian yaitu rasa sesal karena ia tidak dapat bertemu dengan kekasihnya. Hingga detik-detik yang tersisa pun Chanyeol tidak diperbolehkan menemui Baekhyun. Ia ragu kalau Baekhyun tidak mengetahui kondisinya di desa ini. Pasti warga kota telah membicarakannya, terlebih rumah mereka yang berada dekat istana. Kekasihnya tentu tahu bagaimana nasib Chanyeol._

 _Sebuah logam yang diseret dan diadukan ke tanah oleh seseorang sontak membuat Chanyeol melihat ke arah sumber suara. Di sana, ia mendapati Baekhyun yang berjalan menghampiri ia seraya memegang katana miliknya yang telah disita oleh daimyo di hari penangkapannya. Hakama merah kesukaan Chanyeol yang ia pakai membalut tubuhnya dan sangat sesuai dengan warna rambut merahnya yang lembut dan diikat seperti ekor kuda. Senyum manis yang biasanya terpatri di wajah cantiknya tidak hadir dan membuat kekasihnya itu terlihat menggemaskan karena ekspresi datar yang ia tampilkan. Kantung mata yang menggantung tebal di bawah matanya, membuat Chanyeol melayangkan pikiran sudah berapa malam pemuda itu menangis dan tidak tidur karenanya._

 _Seketika Chanyeol dibanjiri perasaan lega sebab ia bisa melihat wajah Baekhyun yang ia damba dan sangat rindukan. Baekhyunnya hadir di hadapannya. Ia dapat beristirahat dengan tenang sekarang._

 _Baekhyun berjongkok di depan Chanyeol, melempar pedang yang ia pegang dan memeluk kekasihnya untuk yang terakhir kali dengan amat erat. Chanyeol tidak membalas dekapan itu karena tangannya yang dirantai. Kekasihnya menumpahkan seluruh air mata yang ia punya di pundak Chanyeol. Untuk yang terakhir kali, ia menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh alami yang dihasilkan oleh ceruk leher Chanyeol. Kemudian ia menyatukan bibir mereka yang telah lama tak bersua, merasakan kebahagiaan sesaat yang menghantarkan mereka pada gerbang perpisahan._

 _"_ _Aku minta maaf." Meski Chanyeol tidak mengerti maksudnya, ia membalasnya dengan gelengan yang lemah._

 _"_ _Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, sayang. Aku harap kau bisa melanjutkan hidup tanpa kehadiranku di sisimu." Chanyeol mengucap pesan yang sudah berada di ujung lidahnya sejak semalam pada Baekhyun. Hatinya terasa lebih ringan sebab penyesalannya telah terangkat. Ia sudah tak memiliki beban yang mengekangnya untuk pergi._

 _Chanyeol meminta Baekhyun untuk menundukkan kepalanya sedikit agar ia dapat mengecup surai merah yang ia suka, "Jangan terlalu banyak makan manisan, Baek. Kadar gulamu akan cepat meningkat nanti. Dan juga jangan tidur terlalu larut karena kau asyik main zither. Kulitmu akan lebih mudah keriput kalau kau tetap tak mendengarkanku."_

 _Baekhyun terkekeh di sela isakannya yang masih tidak berhenti. Sementara Chanyeol tetap membenamkan wajahnya di mahkota kepala milik Baekhyun, kekasihnya yang amat sangat ia cintai. Pelukannya pada tubuh Chanyeol belum mengendur pula. Mendengarkan degup jantung favoritnya yang bertalu-talu di balik dada Chanyeol._

 _Suara dehaman yang lantang dan peringatan tegas dari orang-orang yang Baekhyun tidak ketahui menandakan bahwa sudah waktunya Chanyeol untuk menjumpai ajalnya. Baekhyun menatap kedua manik onyx kekasihnya, mengingat segala emosi yang tertulis di iris itu dan menyimpannya dalam memori. Mereka berpagutan sekali lagi untuk yang terakhir kali._

 _Baekhyun pun bangkit dan mengambil senjata yang ia abaikan sebelumnya. Ia berdiri di belakang tubuh Chanyeol yang duduk bersimpuh di hadapan para daimyo. Sekali lagi ia menatap punggung lebar tempat sandarannya selama ini. Kedua belah tangan pada pegangan pedangnya ia rapatkan, siap untuk mengayunkan benda itu kapan saja._

 _Yang membuat Baekhyun semakin teriris sakit adalah ketika kekasihnya itu memutar kepalanya untuk menatapnya terakhir kali._

 _Chanyeol seharusnya tidak menoleh ke arah Baekhyun saat ujung tajam pedangnya menyentuh kulit kecokelatan eksotis itu. Chanyeol seharusnya tidak mengucapkan terima kasih ketika ia menggerakkan pisau panjang tersebut dan memisahkan kepala dari tubuhnya. Yang lebih terpenting, Chanyeol seharusnya tidak memberikan senyuman bodohnya yang paling tulus saat Baekhyun meregang nyawa miliknya. Chanyeol seharusnya tidak perlu tahu siapa pelaku yang mengeksekusinya di pagi yang cerah itu._

 _Baekhyun langsung berlari ke lokasi kepala Chanyeol terjatuh dan memeluk wajah rupawan kekasihnya di dada. Ia menangis, meraungkan keputus asaanya dan terus meneriakkan kesedihannya, tapi tidak ada yang mendengarkan tangisannya. Lebih tepatnya tidak ada yang mempedulikan kepedihan yang ia rasakan itu._

 _Saat teman Chanyeol datang ke rumah mereka pada waktu itu, ia memberikan Baekhyun dua opsi yang perlu ia putuskan ketika ia sudah siuman. Pilihan tersebut adalah untuk mengeksekusi Chanyeol dan membebaskan kuil Kyungsoo dari segala ancaman atau membebaskan Chanyeol tapi mereka akan membakar kuil itu kala seluruh penghuninya tengah terlelap._

 _Keduanya terdengar tidak adil bagi Baekhyun karena itu semua menyangkut orang paling berharga di hidupnya. Chanyeol adalah kekasihnya yang sangat ia cintai tanpa secercah keraguan di hati, di sisi lain Kyungsoo juga sahabatnya yang sudah menemani ia sejak pertama kali ia dibawa ke ranah asing yang tidak dikenalnya._

 _Baekhyun tak tahu alasan mengapa kuil milik Kyungsoo juga harus masuk dalam urusan politik mereka. Jika memang ingin melenyapkan sesuatu yang paling penting di hidup Chanyeol dan ingin membuatnya sengsara, bukankah akan lebih baik untuk mereka melakukan eksekusi pada Baekhyun sebagai ganti nyawa Chanyeol? Lalu Baekhyun tersadar kalau dirinya ternyata tidak memiliki nilai tinggi dan mereka justru memanfaatkan Baekhyun agar mengikuti keinginan dan rencana busuk yang mereka punya._

 _Kyungsoo dan Yifan –yang merupakan teman dekat Chanyeol- membawakan kain putih lebar untuknya. Ia membaringkan kepala itu di atas kain dengan keadaan yang masih bersedu sedan._

 _Kemudian Kyungsoo menarik Baekhyun untuk masuk ke dalam dekapannya dan mereka meluapkan air mata bersama. Kyungsoo tidak mampu berterima kasih pada Baekhyun karena sahabatnya telah memilih opsi menyelamatkan kuilnya dan merelakan kekasih yang sangat ia sayangi pergi. Ia tidak setega itu untuk bersuka cita di atas rasa duka sahabatnya._

 _Baekhyun telah berpikir dengan matang melalui pertimbangannya yang panjang. Apabila ia memilih Chanyeol, ada banyak korban jiwa yang akan terkena dampaknya. Chanyeol pun pasti tidak akan bahagia karena hanya demi dirinya, Baekhyun harus mengorbankan puluhan nyawa sebagai gantinya. Jadi ia teguh dengan pilihan akan menyelamatkan Kyungsoo, sebab setidaknya hanya Baekhyun yang akan menderita dan walaupun ia tidak yakin dapat menanggungnya, ia akan berusaha sekuat tenaga._

 _Hei, Baekhyun tidak selemah yang kalian kira. Ia pun masih seorang samurai jika kalian lupa akan faktanya._

 _Baekhyun mengecup bibir kekasihnya yang telah membiru itu berulang kali. Mata bulat dengan onyx hitam yang menakjubkan telah terpejam untuk selamanya. Rambut hitam dengan helaian yang lembut, ia belai untuk terakhir kalinya. Ia kembali mencium bibir yang memabukkan itu, bertanya-tanya pada angin musim dingin yang menusuk kalbu, mengapa kekasihnya tidak juga membalas pagutannya. Padahal Baekhyun sudah sangat tahu jawabannya, tapi ia masih belum ingin menyadari dan terus menghindari realita yang ada._

 _Pemuda berambut merah itu memperhatikan wajah kekasihnya yang terlihat sangat tentram untuk yang terakhir sebelum ia membungkusnya dengan kain putih yang Kyungsoo berikan. Ia membawa kepala bersimbah darah yang mengotori setelan hakama atasnya yang putih itu menuju kuil milik sahabatnya. Tubuh Chanyeol sudah diurus oleh Yifan dan yang lain._

 _Untuk yang terakhir kali, Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol dengan sangat erat. Untuk yang terakhir kali, ia memegang jasad kekasihnya yang masih dapat disentuh. Untuk yang terakhir kali, ia menangisi kepergian kekasihnya untuk waktu lama yang tidak dapat ia prediksi._

 _"_ _Aku akan menantimu untuk menepati janji di kehidupan selanjutnya, Yeol. Aku harap kau tidak akan ingkar lagi untuk kali ini."_

_oOoOoOo_

 _"_ _Jongdae, bantu aku untuk membuat patung Chanyeol." Pinta Baekhyun pada suatu hari di musim semi._

 _"_ _Aku akan mencari batu yang bagus dan tahan lama kalau begitu."_

 _Bohong jika Baekhyun mengatakan dirinya baik-baik saja semenjak Chanyeol tiada. Ia kini tinggal bersama Jongdae karena rumah atas nama Chanyeol yang ia tinggali telah ditarik lagi oleh pemerintah. Baekhyun tidak punya hak atas rumah itu. Beruntungnya Baekhyun sebab Jongdae mau menerimanya dengan senang hati._

 _Jongdae masih kerap mendapati pemuda yang sudah ia anggap sebagai hyungnya itu menangis di kamar. Rintihannya terdengar memilukan bagi siapa saja orang yang masih memiliki telinga yang waras. Tak ada banyak hal yang dapat ia lakukan ketika itu terjadi selain memberikannya tempat berteduh dan kasih sayang seorang adik kepada kakak._

 _Baekhyun membantu Jongdae untuk membuat patung kekasihnya. Memberi komentar di sana – sini agar mendapatkan hasil yang ia inginkan. Patung itu selesai satu tahun setelah pertama kali mereka menemukan batuan yang pas untuk ditempa._

 _Jongdae menyuruh Baekhyun untuk mengukir inisial namanya di bagian bawah baju zirah_ _Chanyeol_ _supaya menjadi pelengkap. Ia ingin patung ini menjadi bagian dari sejarah dengan nama Baekhyun sebagai pemahatnya. Jongdae hanya punya tujuan agar sepasang kekasih dengan kisah yang kurang beruntung itu dapat diingat sepanjang masa oleh mereka yang melihat patung itu kelak._

 _Setiap hari, Baekhyun akan memandangi patung Chanyeol yang dipajang di kamarnya. Ia akan memberikannya kecupan di pipi tiap pagi saat ia bangun tidur ataupun malam hari menjelang ia menjelajah dunia mimpi. Setidaknya Baekhyun tidak terlalu merasa kesepian setelah patung itu hadir di hidupnya._

 _Perang tidak dapat terelakkan meskipun Chanyeol sudah merelakan nyawanya untuk mencegah perang itu terjadi. Kekacauan ada dimana-mana, pedang saling menghunus daging kedua kelompok berseteru sehingga menimbulkan kolam darah yang luas. Baekhyun tak peduli. Ia juga tidak ingin berperan dalam perang itu. Karena hati miliknya tidak selapang yang mereka kira._

 _Shogun mengeluarkan kebijakan baru bagi penduduk yang bukan asli orang Jepang untuk diungsikan di sebuah pulau buatan dekat Nagasaki. Bakufu bilang agar tidak memperkeruh situasi yang sudah sangat memanas. Baekhyun tahu sebenarnya itu hanyalah alibi untuk menyingkirkan mereka ke tempat terpencil dan melenyapkan keberadaannya._

 _Tiap warga diberikan maksimal berat untuk barang bawaan yang akan mereka sertakan ke pulau baru. Baekhyun tentu hanya membawa Chanyeol bersamanya. Patung itu adalah satu-satunya barang berharga yang ia punya. Cukup berat memang untuk membawanya tapi ia mendapat bantuan dari Jongdae dan Kyungsoo untuk mengangkat patung tersebut ke atas kapal. Kyungsoo bersama anak didiknya si kembar Luhan-Sehun dan Jongin juga harus diberangkatkan ke pulau kecil yang dimaksud karena mereka bukan penduduk asli. Mereka semua berangkat dari pelabuhan dan naik di atas kapal yang sama._

 _Ketika malam hari tiba, kepanikan terjadi di kru awak kapal. Ternyata bagian bawah kapal yang mereka tumpangi terdapat lubang yang cukup besar, sedangkan posisi mereka masih berada di lautan lepas._

 _"_ _Korbankan saja beberapa dari kami agar kapalnya melambat untuk tenggelam."_

 _Usul tersebut diajukan oleh salah satu penumpang yang direspon dengan baik dari pihak awak kapal. Mereka pun segera melakukan pengukuran berat tubuh tiap penumpang dan barang bawaan mereka untuk menentukan siapa yang akan diminta mengalah._

 _Baekhyun tahu seperti apa kehidupan yang tersedia di pulau kecil yang akan mereka tuju itu. Bahkan Kyoto sepertinya lebih mencukupi dibandingkan pulau tersebut. Oleh sebab itu, ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri untuk bersuka rela sebagai orang yang harus dikorbankan. Kyungsoo dan Jongdae menolak keras ide gila Baekhyun, tetapi tekad yang Baekhyun miliki sudah bulat. Paling tidak, izinkan ia mati demi menyelamatkan orang lain. Seperti Chanyeol yang telah mengorbankan dirinya untuk kuil Kyungsoo._

 _Akhirnya Kyungsoo dan Jongdae pun tidak dapat mencegah kebulatan niat pemuda bersurai merah itu. Baekhyun mengucap salam perpisahan kepada orang-orang yang telah menemani kesendiriannya setelah Chanyeol tiada ketika namanya dipanggil untuk menyelam ke dalam lautan dengan suhu air yang membekukan._

 _Baekhyun masuk ke dalam air jernih namun gelap itu bersama dengan patung Chanyeol yang ia dekap erat. Ia membiarkan Chanyeolnya terus membawa tubuhnya jauh ke dasar lautan tanpa melepas pelukan. Untuk beberapa saat, Baekhyun masih mampu menahan nafasnya. Akan tetapi usai itu, pasokan oksigen di paru-parunya semakin menuntut sementara ia kini sudah ada di bawah permukaan laut dalam._

 _Sebelum kesadarannya menghilang, dengan samar ia mampu mendengar suara baritone Chanyeol yang mengatakan, "Dasar bodoh."_

 _Baekhyun telah tenggelam bersama patung Chanyeol. Tidak, Baekhyun tenggelam bersama Chanyeol, lelaki paling dicintainya di seluruh dunia._

_oOoOoOo_

 _Pertama kalinya Baekhyun bereinkarnasi, ia terlahir kembali menjadi seekor kucing dari seorang bangsawan di sebuah negara Eropa. Bulu cokelat tebalnya yang hampir menyerupai kemerahan, membuat ia dibeli oleh anak pejabat negara dari sebuah toko binatang peliharaan. Ia masih mengingat apa yang terjadi di kehidupannya sebelumnya meskipun kini bentuknya sudah bukan seorang manusia._

 _Baekhyun sering diajak ke acara perjamuan makan malam yang diadakan di rumah bak istana dengan langit-langit yang tinggi. Ia akan mendapat pujian karena bulu dan matanya yang cantik tidak seperti kucing pada umumnya. Hingga suatu malam, ia melihat seseorang dengan tubuh tinggi menjulang bersurai hitam legam menggunakan baju kerajaan berwarna biru dan topi putihnya yang berbulu._

 _Sontak Baekhyun loncat dari gendongan pemiliknya dan mengejar lelaki itu untuk masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar. Ia berlari dengan keempat kaki kecilnya agar tidak tertinggal langkah besar yang diambil oleh pemuda tersebut. Ekornya bergoyang bersamaan dengan pergerakan tubuhnya._

 _Baekhyun terus mengeong pada orang tinggi itu, berusaha memanggilnya supaya ia menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. Dan ketika lelaki yang ia kejar melihatnya, Baekhyun sangat yakin kalau orang itu adalah Chanyeol. Ia mengangkat Baekhyun ke udara dengan mudahnya dan menggelitik perut berbulunya yang halus._

 _"_ _Hai kucing kecil, kenapa kau terus membuntutiku?" Bahkan suara beratnya yang menggetarkan jiwanya tetap sama. Baekhyun hanya mengeong sebagai balasannya. Mau bagaimana lagi, ia memang seekor kucing. Ia tidak diberkati kemampuan untuk berbicara leluasa seperti manusia._

 _"_ _Baekkie."_

 _Pemilik Baekhyun menghampiri mereka. Ketika ia hendak dipisahkan dari Chanyeol, ia mengeluarkan cakarnya dan mengenai baju pemuda itu yang terlihat bukan dari bahan yang murahan. Orang yang menyerupai Chanyeol itu hanya tertawa dan menyerahkan Baekhyun ke pemilik aslinya. Seolah ia tidak masalah dengan goresan panjang yang Baekhyun ciptakan di pakaian kerajaannya._

 _"_ _Maafkan aku, Tuan Chanyeol. Tidak biasanya kucing milikku tiba-tiba berlari saat melihat seseorang lewat. Ku rasa dia terpana dengan ketampananmu." Aku pemiliknya pada Chanyeol._

 _'_ _Chanyeol, ini aku.' Baekhyun ingin sekali mengatakan kalimat itu dengan keras, akan tetapi suara yang ia hasilkan masih berbunyi meow di telinga manusia. Ia juga sangat ingin menginterupsi perbincangan mereka._

 _"_ _Hahaha, tidak perlu dipikirkan. Kucingmu cantik sekali kalau aku boleh jujur."_

 _Kedua manusia itu asyik berdiskusi tentang hal-hal yang Baekhyun tidak mengerti dengan otak kucingnya. Mereka mengabaikan keberadaan Baekhyun dan menganggapnya seolah tidak ada. Lalu, pemuda bernama Chanyeol itu pun pergi. Tidak menyadari kalau kucing yang ia sapa tadi adalah kekasihnya dari kehidupan sebelumnya._

 _Sebagai seekor kucing, Baekhyun memiliki usia yang pendek. Seumur hidupnya saat menjadi kucing, ia hanya bertemu Chanyeol pada hari itu. Bahkan hingga akhir hayatpun mereka tak berjumpa lagi._

 _Dengan hati yang pedih, Baekhyun mengucap dalam hatinya, "Kau bilang akan mencariku walaupun aku terlahir sebagai seekor kucing. Dasar pembohong. Tukang ingkar janji."_

 _Kali kedua ia terlahir di bumi, ia menjadi manusia kembali. Tapi sayang, takdir masih belum bersamanya di kehidupannya ini._

 _Baekhyun lahir masih dengan ingatan dari kehidupan sebelumnya, namun Chanyeol tidak. Ia bertemu pemuda tinggi itu di medan perang saat kedua kubu sedang dalam tensi yang memanas. Baekhyun pernah bertanya pada Chanyeol ketika mereka berhadapan dengan senjata api yang ditodongkan di leher masing-masing._

 _"Chanyeol, ini aku."_

 _Chanyeol terpaku. Tapi ia tidak tahu siapa orang di hadapannya itu._

 _"_ _Apa kau tidak mengingatku, Yeol?"_

 _Pemuda berambut hitam yang ditatap oleh kubu musuh yang dilawannya hanya melayangkan pandangan bingung. Alis tebalnya bertaut tinggi dan menggeleng. Ia ingat betul kalau ini adalah pertemuan pertama mereka._

 _Baekhyun tidak tahu apakah ini semacam karma yang harus ia tanggung karena telah memenggal Chanyeol dahulu, sebab tiap ia terlahir kembali, Chanyeol pasti tidak mengenalnya. Jika memang kenyataannya seperti itu, ia tak masalah membawa beban itu hingga kehidupan-kehidupan yang berikutnya. Ia memang layak untuk mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal atas perbuatannya._

 _Baekhyun ingin menangis lagi tapi rasanya air matanya sudah terkuras habis ketika menangisi kematian Chanyeol dua abad yang lalu. Ia kecewa karena lagi-lagi Chanyeol tidak mengingat janji yang pernah ia buat pada Baekhyun. Namun ia pun pada akhirnya tersenyum, senjatanya ia jatuhkan ke tempat Chanyeol berdiri dan ia menyerahkan tubuhnya pada musuh._

 _Tidak ada gunanya untuk tetap hidup ketika orang yang kau nanti selama ini tidak mengingatmu lagi, ya kan?_

 _Sebelum Chanyeol menarik pelatuk dari senapan yang ia pegang, musuhnya berkata sesuatu yang mengejutkan, "Semoga saat kita bertemu kembali, kau dapat mengingatku dan segala janjimu."_

 _Usai itu, segalanya menampilkan merah. Pemuda berambut merah itu sudah terbaring di tanah dengan nyawa yang telah ia renggut beberapa detik yang lalu. Untuk alasan yang tidak ia ketahui, Chanyeol merasakan kehampaan dalam hatinya ketika melihat betapa damainya wajah yang ditunjukkan musuhnya tersebut._

 _Chanyeol telah menang dari kubu musuh, tapi entah mengapa dirinya justru merasa kehilangan._

_oOoOoOo_

Kelebatan bayangan masa lalu yang sangat jelas masuk ke dalam alam bawah sadarnya dan membuat Chanyeol terbangun. Ia semakin terkejut ketika mendapati Baekhyun tengah terisak yang membuat bahu kecilnya berguncang hebat. Baekhyun tidak melepaskan pelukannya pada Chanyeol dan ia pun membalas dekapannya lebih erat lagi. Memeluknya sangat lekat semampunya, tidak peduli kalau itu akan membuat pemuda yang lebih kecil kesakitan atau kesulitan bernafas.

"Baekhyun, maafkan aku."

Potongan _puzzle_ yang mereka nantikan kini sudah lengkap. Tapi keduanya tidak menyangka jika kisah mereka akan berakhir seperti itu.

Chanyeol tersadar bahwa di luar matahari sudah tinggi dan jam dinding dekat jendela menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi. Mimpi mereka yang sangat panjang membuat dua insan yang telah lama terpisah tersebut bangun terlambat.

Baekhyun masih tersedu-sedu, seakan tangisnya tak mampu ia hentikan meski ia telah mengerahkan segala kekuatannya. Chanyeol pun ikut meneteskan air mata dalam diam. Menumpahkan kepedihan yang ia pendam selama empat ratus tahun lamanya. Pasti sangat sulit bagi Baekhyun karena hanya ia yang selalu diberi ingatan tentang kehidupannya di masa lampau.

"Baek, aku sungguh minta maaf."

Pemuda bersurai merah tersebut tetap tidak menjawab pernyataan maaf yang terucap dari bibir Chanyeol. Baekhyun harus tahu kalau ia saat ini merasa sangat menyesal karena tidak dapat mengenalinya meski mereka telah berhadapan berulang kali. Ia benar-benar menyesal sebab hingga akhir ia tidak bisa menepati janji yang ia telah tetapkan sendiri.

Di sela sesenggukannya Baekhyun menjawab, "Jangan pergi lagi, Yeol."

Chanyeol mengangguk kuat-kuat, lendir yang keluar dari hidungnya ia seka bersamaan dengan air mata. Kemudian ia membersihkan tangannya yang kotor itu ke seprai ranjang yang mereka tiduri.

Chanyeol mengucapkan sesuatu yang telah menjadi sesuatu yang mengikatnya sejak empat abad yang lalu. Luapan perasaan bahagia berlomba-lomba menyelinap ke dalam hatinya. Rasanya menyenangkan untuk kembali ke rumah yang ia rindukan setelah sekian lama berkelana. Kehampaan yang terkubur di lubuknya kini sudah lenyap dan digantikan kesempurnaan yang tak dapat dideskripsikan.

"Baekhyun, aku pulang."

_oOoOoOo_

a/n:

ebijakan yang aku jelasin di atas beneran diberlakukan pada jaman itu. Banyak pro kontra di sana sampe nyebabin perang sipil. Terus terus, pulau yang aku bilang juga emang beneran ada._. selebihnya itu murni plot cerita hehehehehe.

Betewe, tinggal tiga atau empat chapter lagi. Bisa lebih bisa kurang sih. But the sad truth is, aku ga bisa update tiap hari karena besok udah masuk kuliah T_T

Semoga aku berhasil menyampaikan feel yang aku ingin curahkan(?)

.

.

.

thanks for those who have follow, fav and review this fanfiction.

and please kindly enjoy the story and give any feedbacks for me?:)


	6. Fulfill the Promise He Made

**The Red String**

 **by Chocobanana614**

 **Rated: M**

 **Pairing: Chanbaek**

 **I don't own anything beside the plot and gain nothing from the story.**

 **p.s Chanyeol x Seulgi is just a complement pair to complete this fanfiction.**

_oOoOoOo_

Riuh rendah tepuk tangan penonton mengakhiri panggung drama yang diperankan oleh aktor Park Chanyeol. Para audiens sangat menantikan kembalinya Chanyeol karena terakhir kali ia sempat pingsan tiba-tiba di tengah pementasan sehingga membuat opera tersebut dihentikan.

Chanyeol berjalan ke arah ruang ganti pribadi yang telah disediakan oleh para kru acara. Kostum yang ia kenakan untuk drama kali ini sangat berat sebab ia harus memakai baju zirah. Sudah sangat lama rasanya ia tidak memakai pakaian perang itu semenjak empat ratus tahun yang lalu. Perangnya yang kedua hanya memakai seragam militer formal disertai dengan helm berbentuk tempurung. Saat itu nampaknya zaman sudah lebih modern dari pertama kali ia terlahir di bumi.

Setelah malam di mana ingatan mereka kembali, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menetapkan untuk melanjutkan hubungan mereka yang telah tertunda sekian lama. Meski di satu sisi, pemuda kecil itu tetap bersikukuh untuk menjalani tahap pendekatan dari awal karena katanya di era ini mereka memang tidak mengenal pribadi masing-masing. Ia tidak ingin terus hidup di masa lalu dan bersikeras untuk ingin mengenal diri Chanyeol yang sekarang juga. Chanyeol tak keberatan. Ia akan menuruti segala permintaan Baekhyun asalkan ia diizinkan untuk tetap bersamanya.

Chanyeol hanya tidak ingin mereka berpisah lagi untuk waktu yang telah ia lupakan berapa kali. Baekhyun terlalu berharga bagi Chanyeol dan ia tidak berniat untuk membuang kesempatan yang terbuka lebar itu. Untuk saat ini, biarkan Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun lebih banyak dari pemuda bersurai merah tersebut mencintainya.

Ia melirik jam tangan berlapis emas yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sudah lewat dua jam dari jadwal keberangkatan Baekhyun. Calon kekasih yang juga pernah menjadi mantan kekasihnya itu kini sudah terbang dibawa pesawat ke Seoul. Padahal sebelumnya Chanyeol memohon padanya untuk menunda tanggal kepulangannya agar dapat menghabiskan waktu dengan Chanyeol lebih lama lagi. Dengan tegas Baekhyun menolak rengekan Chanyeol karena ia pun sesungguhnya sudah mangkir tiga hari dari jadwalnya untuk masuk kerja.

Usai berganti dengan pakaian kasual, aktor tampan itu menghampiri manajernya yang terlihat sibuk dengan ponsel yang diapit antara telinga dan pundak serta tangan kanan yang menuliskan sesuatu tak terbaca di selembar kertas bergaris.

Kekasihnya Seulgi masih tidak nampak di ruangan itu. Biasanya ia akan selalu mengekori Chanyeol ketika prianya sudah selesai tampil. Tiap aktor diberi satu tiket VIP baris depan untuk diberikan oleh seseorang dan Chanyeol kerap memberikannya pada Seulgi. Mungkin wanita muda itu masih ada urusan penting yang harus ia kerjakan.

Chanyeol menatap manajernya sembari meletakkan bokongnya di atas sofa panjang. Ia hanya tidak menyangka sahabat Baekhyun dari zaman Edo ternyata adalah manajernya di industri hiburan ini. Rasanya ia ingin mengajak Baekhyun untuk bertemu Kyungsoo dan melihat reaksi mereka setelah berpisah selama empat abad.

"Berapa kali lagi aku harus tampil sebelum kembali ke Seoul, Soo?"

"Sabarlah sedikit. Aku sedang menelepon."

Chanyeol menyisir rambutnya ke belakang dengan tangannya. Ia tertawa kecil mendengar manajer yang lebih muda darinya itu terlihat panik disebabkan suatu hal. Kyungsoo berjalan di tempat yang sama berulang-ulang. Nada suaranya sedikit meninggi ketika kesepakatannya tidak kunjung disetujui oleh pihak seberang telepon. Matanya pun ikut bermain, membulat dan mengendur, padahal rekannya jelas-jelas tidak dapat melihat ekspresi lucu tersebut.

Kemudian pintu ruangan Chanyeol terbuka dan memunculkan Seulgi yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Wanita itu segera menjatuhkan dirinya ke sebelah Chanyeol. Ia bergelayut di tangan kanan dengan manja seraya memajukan wajahnya untuk dicium. Memang itu sudah menjadi rutinitas mereka setiap Chanyeol menyelesaikan pentasnya. Ia akan bermanja dengan kekasihnya dan Chanyeol akan memberikan kecupan di bibir sebagai hadiah.

Namun semua itu dahulu, sebelum ia mampu mengingat Baekhyun. Kini belahan jiwanya telah kembali mengisi hidupnya, maka ia tidak bisa melakukan kegiatan yang biasa mereka lakukan. Oleh sebab itu, Chanyeol hanya membuang muka ke sisi berlawanan. Tangannya perlahan ia lepaskan dari pelukan Seulgi. Perasaan yang ia miliki pada Seulgi seakan menguap begitu saja ketika mengetahui ternyata wanita tersebut bukan orang yang tepat untuknya. Karena bagi Chanyeol satu-satunya orang yang tepat adalah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berpikir bahwa sudah masuk masa yang pas agar Chanyeol berbicara serius dengan Seulgi. Ia ingin mengakhiri hubungan mereka yang telah berjalan hampir tujuh tahun secara baik-baik. Chanyeol yakin wanita muda nan cantik itu pasti akan mengerti alasan yang akan ia paparkan padanya nanti. Ia juga tidak ingin membuat Seulgi merasakan sakit hati lebih lama lagi.

"Seulgi, aku rasa kita harus bicara."

Wanita itu terlihat gusar di tempat duduknya. Rambutnya yang panjang hampir menutupi keseluruhan wajah cantik yang pernah membuat Chanyeol terpikat. Ia terhenyak cukup lama, kerongkongannya bergerak tidak nyaman. Namun, sebelum ia menanggapi pernyataan Chanyeol, Kyungsoo sang manajer menginterupsi mereka tanpa tahu situasi tegang yang terjadi di antara sepasang kekasih di belakangnya.

"Kau masih punya tujuh jadwal untuk empat bulan ke depan. Selanjutnya kau boleh libur sampai aku yang memanggilmu nanti."

Masih membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk Chanyeol kembali ke dekapan Baekhyun dan menyusulnya ke kota kelahiran yang telah ia tinggalkan.

_oOoOoOo_

Baekhyun mengaduk sebuah cangkir kopi di atas meja dengan hati-hati. Tangannya tak sengaja terciprat air panas yang keluar dari teko mendidih. Libur hampir satu bulan sepertinya membuat sel-sel di dalam tubuhnya mengendur untuk urusan bekerja. Ia bahkan lupa caranya mengoperasikan kompor listrik yang biasa ia gunakan.

Baekhyun tahu ia sedang diperhatikan oleh seseorang yang tengah duduk di kursi di balik meja ruang _pantry_. Sepatu pantofel mahal orang itu diketukkan di atas lantai keramik putih dan menghasilkan bunyi-bunyi yang memenuhi ruangan sempit tempat Baekhyun biasa bekerja.

Piring kecil Baekhyun ambil dari rak paling atas dan menuntutnya untuk harus berjinjit agar mencapai tumpukan alas makan yang ia ingin pakai. Ia meletakkan cangkir tersebut di atas meja dan menarik kursi serta mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan orang yang telah menantinya untuk berbicara.

"Aku tidak punya niat untuk berpacaran dengan orang-orang yang kau tulis di daftar, Jongdae."

Baekhyun tidak mengerti mengapa setelah liburan pun pemuda yang telah menjadi teman dekatnya di kantor ini masih bersikeras untuk menjodohkan ia dengan gadis-gadis yang dikenalnya. Baekhyun tidak menaruh minat pada mereka, apalagi kini ia sudah mengingat Chanyeol dan bertemu dengannya di Kyoto.

"Kau sudah hampir 26 tahun dan itu adalah usia yang pas untuk seorang pria memiliki pasangan yang akan diajak ke tahap yang serius." Jelas Jongdae menambahkan perkataan sebelumnya.

" _Hyung_ ku juga sebentar lagi 30 dan ia pun belum punya calon yang membuatnya tertarik untuk dijadikan pasangan hidupnya. Lalu, kenapa aku harus buru-buru melangkahinya?"

Jongdae menghela nafas panjang, menyeruput kopi hitam yang panas dan meletakkan ke posisinya semula. Jongdae tahu Baekhyun memiliki seorang kakak dan ia tahu pula terakhir kali kakaknya Baekhyun berpacaran adalah satu tahun yang lalu. Sementara Baekhyun sudah mendekati empat tahun melajang. Perbedaan yang signifikan antara kakak beradik Byun.

Pemuda asisten kepala HRD sadar betul tempatnya yang tidak punya hak untuk mencampuri kehidupan percintaan Baekhyun yang kurang itu. Namun, ada banyak wanita yang menunjukkan ketertarikannya dengan sahabatnya yang berambut merah di kantor mereka berdua bekerja. Jongdae melihat itu sebagai peluang untuk melepas status lajang Baekhyun yang telah diembannya semenjak awal ia bekerja di kantor.

"Jangan langsung menolak. Setidaknya cobalah kalian berkencan satu kali, setelah itu kau bebas menentukan untuk melanjutkan atau berhenti."

Baekhyun mengacak surai merahnya frustasi. Jujur saja sejak dahulu ia tidak suka dipaksa dan dijodohkan seperti ini. Pernah saat ia masih mengenyam pendidikan di bangku sekolah menengah atas, _hyung_ nya pernah mengajak Baekhyun untuk berkenalan dengan salah satu rekan kerja miliknya di sebuah toko paruh waktu. Setelah perkenalan tersebut berlangsung, gadis itu terus menganggu Baekhyun bahkan hingga berani menjemputnya dari sekolah. Padahal Baekhyun telah bersikap dingin dan menghindar dari si gadis pada waktu kencan mereka yang ditemani oleh Luhan. Ia tidak ingin memberikan harapan yang bisa dianggap sebagai sinyal yang salah bagi gadis itu. Setelah ia menolak segala usaha yang gadis tersebut tunjukan padanya, Baekhyun tidak berbicara pada Luhan selama tiga minggu. Sebuah bentuk protes atas ketidaksukaannya dari ide bodoh yang diusulkan oleh _hyung_ nya.

Jika Baekhyun jatuh cinta dengan seseorang, maka ia akan mengejarnya tanpa perlu bantuan siapapun. Akan tetapi, tolong jangan buat ia untuk memaksakan kehendak hati agar mencintai orang yang bahkan tidak menarik perhatiannya. Baekhyun tidak ingin berdebat dengan Jongdae dan ia juga tidak berharap untuk diam pada sahabatnya seperti yang ia pernah lakukan ke Luhan. Ia sudah lebih dewasa jadi emosi dalam jiwanya dapat ia atur secara lebih baik.

Kemudian Baekhyun teringat akan Chanyeol yang masih berada di Kyoto dan mungkin saat ini sedang tampil di atas panggung yang megah. Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa separuh hati miliknya telah dipegang erat oleh aktor berbakat itu. Lalu sekarang, bagaimana ia mampu mencintai orang lain sementara pria itu terus menuntutnya agar ia memberikan seluruh perasaan cinta yang Baekhyun rasakan hanya untuknya.

Sesungguhnya Baekhyun tak masalah untuk menyerahkan jiwa dan raganya agar menjadi milik Chanyeol. Kenyataan bahwa mereka telah diikat oleh benang takdir semenjak empat ratus tahun silam itu menunjukkan dirinya memang tercipta untuk pemuda tinggi dan tampan yang diam-diam kerap masih ia impikan dalam tidurnya di malam hari. Baekhyun hanya perlu waktu untuk mengenal Chanyeol lebih dalam lagi sebelum pada akhirnya ia mengaku kalah pada pemuda itu.

"Aku sudah punya seseorang yang telah ku nanti sekian lama, Jongdae." Baekhyun berujar dengan suara yang bergetar. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa tiap kali ia teringat dengan bayangan masa lalunya tiba-tiba ia merasakan kesedihan yang luar biasa dan tak dapat dibendung. Tetapi di sisi lain, ia juga bahagia sebab Chanyeol telah menemukannya kembali dan menepati janji yang telah tertunda.

Jongdae terlihat kaget dengan jawaban Baekhyun. Kalau sahabatnya itu mengatakannya lebih dahulu, pasti ia tidak akan menjadi orang yang keras kepala untuk memasangkan Baekhyun dengan gadis-gadis yang ia kenal agar Baekhyun memiliki kekasih. Ia juga pasti akan memberi ucapan selamat karena Baekhyun telah membuka hatinya lagi supaya orang lain masuk dan menghuni ruang kosong tersebut.

Jongdae tertawa dan menuturkan, "Harusnya kau beritahu aku jika kau memang sudah punya seseorang yang spesial. Tahu begitu aku tidak akan memojokanmu terus."

Gelak tawa Jongdae mengundang kekehan kecil dari Baekhyun. Ia merasa seperti bernostalgia sebab dulu ia dan Jongdae selalu berbagi tawa bersama ketika pemuda itu tanpa sengaja membuat senar _zither_ milik Baekhyun putus akibat petikannya yang terlalu kencang. Biasanya jika Chanyeol ada di rumah, ia akan mengomeli Jongdae karena perbuatannya yang merusak alat musik kesayangan Baekhyun.

Sebelum Baekhyun lupa, ia mengatakan sesuatu hal yang telah lama ingin ia ucapkan pada Jongdae. Sesuatu yang belum sempat tersampaikan di kehidupan masa lampau. Ia menatap mata Jongdae dengan iris yang berkaca-kaca dan tentu pemuda di hadapannya nampak kebingungan dibuatnya.

"Terima kasih banyak, Jongdae." Ungkap Baekhyun masih dengan suara yang bergetar menahan air mata rasa bersyukur untuk tidak keluar dari ekor matanya yang sipit.

 _Terima kasih untuk patung yang telah kau buat sehingga kami dapat bertemu kembali._ Lanjut Baekhyun dalam batin.

_oOoOoOo_

Chanyeol mendatangi sebuah rumah tradisional khas Jepang yang pernah ia datangi beberapa bulan yang lampau. Untuk alasan yang berbeda, kini ia berdiri lagi di sebuah pintu masuk tanpa gerbang dan berjalan menuju pekarangan rumah yang ingin ia tuju.

Pembicaraannya dengan Seulgi selalu tidak berhasil. Wanita itu terus menghindari dirinya ketika Chanyeol telah masuk ke mode serius. Kekasihnya pasti punya dalih-dalih tertentu yang mengalihkan topik utama yang akan mereka diskusikan. Di mulai dari keluhannya tentang kulit miliknya yang sedikit kusam, ceritanya tentang seorang teman yang telah melahirkan hingga berita artis yang turun pamor akibat skandal. Chanyeol akhirnya jengah dan menyerah untuk berbincang dengan kekasihnya itu. Ia akan mengurusnya belakangan setelah semua persiapan yang Chanyeol lakukan sudah matang.

Chanyeol tak habis akal karena ia memutar sistem berpikirnya untuk mencari jalan keluar agar ia dapat satu langkah lebih dekat pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol sungguh-sungguh mencintai Baekhyun dengan seluruh eksistensinya di bumi. Tak ada keraguan lagi di hatinya agar dapat membuat pemuda itu kembali ke pelukannya, menguncinya dalam rengkuhan rekat untuk tidak berpisah lagi.

Oleh sebab itu, di sinilah Chanyeol. Berdiri mematung di depan rumah Baekhyun yang sepi seolah tidak ada penghuni di dalamnya. Saat ia mengetuk rangka pintu kayu, ia berhadapan dengan seorang wanita paruh baya yang menanyakan keperluannya. Chanyeol mengatakan ingin bertemu dengan orangtua Baekhyun dan ia lantas diberi arah ke sebuah kamar. Wanita tersebut bilang bahwa ibu Baekhyun menderita kebutaan dan lumpuh anggota gerak badan jadi ia meminta Chanyeol untuk menghampirinya saja.

Chanyeol menggeser _shoji_ dan merundukkan kepalanya sedikit. Seorang wanita yang terlihat lebih tua dari wanita yang menyambutnya tadi sedang berbaring di sebuah ranjang di pojok kamar. Chanyeol melangkahkan tungkai kakinya yang panjang untuk mendekat ke tempat tidur itu dan duduk di lantai sebelahnya.

"Nyonya Byun." Chanyeol tak tahu harus memanggil dengan sebutan apa untuk ibunya Baekhyun. Tidak mungkin ia seketika memanggilnya ibu juga. Untuk menyebutnya dengan bibi pun terdengar tidak sopan karena Chanyeol menganggap ibu Baekhyun sebagai calon ibu mertua.

Dengan perlahan nyonya Byun menoleh ke Chanyeol, "Siapa kau dan ada apa gerangan untuk datang ke rumahku?"

"Perkenalkan namaku adalah Park Chanyeol. Kehadiranku di sini ialah untuk meminta restu Nyonya Byun agar aku diperbolehkan melamar dan menikahi salah satu dari anak Nyonya." Chanyeol membungkukkan tubuhnya yang bersimpuh dengan sangat dalam. Ia sudah terbiasa berkenalan dan menyapa penuh hormat pada orang yang lebih tua darinya.

Nyonya Byun tercengang. Meski ia buta dan tidak dapat melihat, namun ia masih mampu mendengar bahwa orang yang bertamu ke rumahnya adalah seorang laki-laki. Terlebih pemuda tersebut merupakan seorang aktor dari opera terkenal yang sering diceritakan adiknya, Seri.

Seingat Nyonya Byun, ia tidak memiliki seorang anak gadis yang dapat memikat hati sang aktor. Luhan dan Baekhyun, kedua kakak beradik itu berjenis kelamin yang sama. Sebab ibunya tahu karena sejak kecil ia lah yang memandikan dua putranya tersebut.

"Aku rasa kau salah mengira karena aku hanya punya dua orang anak laki-laki, Chanyeol- _ssi_." Ucap Nyonya Byun dengan tidak yakin disertai kebingungan.

Chanyeol yang tegang di tempat duduknya semakin dibasahi dengan keringat dingin. Ia bahkan lupa untuk menyebut nama Baekhyun dan alhasil mengatakan sesuatu yang ambigu. Tentu saja Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun adalah seorang pria sama seperti dirinya. Namun lelaki tersebut telah mampu membangunkan bagian _pribadi_ miliknya hanya karena sebuah mimpi yang sangat menggairahkan.

"Byun Baekhyun," Ungkap Chanyeol yang ia beri jeda sejenak, "izinkan aku untuk membangun rumah tangga dengan putramu itu, Nyonya."

Di tengah era yang serba modern ini memang segalanya semakin maju. Hak asasi manusia semakin ditegakkan di berbagai negara. Pernikahan dan hubungan sesama jenis banyak dilegalkan di beberapa kota-kota di penjuru dunia. Nyonya Byun pun tahu tentang hal tersebut. Ia tidak masuk dalam golongan pro ataupun kontra karena menurutnya seseorang memang berhak memilih pada siapa hati mereka ditambatkan tanpa mempedulikan gender dan jenis kelamin. Namun sayangnya negara tempat ia dan Chanyeol tinggal masih sangat anti dengan hubungan semacam itu.

"Chanyeol- _ssi_ , kau adalah seorang aktor ternama dan aku sadar tentang kenyataan itu. Kau dan anakku Baekhyun, apabila kalian menjalin sebuah hubungan, kau tentu tahu pasti resiko yang akan ditanggung, bukan?" Tanyanya penuh dengan kehati-hatian. Bagaimanapun juga ia tidak bermaksud menyinggung perasaan anak muda yang ia ketahui sedang duduk di samping ranjangnya.

"Mungkin bagi kebanyakan orang hubungan kami memang terlihat tidak normal. Tetapi Nyonya Byun harus tahu bahwa aku telah jatuh dan terpikat dengan pesona milik Baekhyun sejak waktu yang telah lama. Aku tidak dapat membuka hatiku pada orang lain lagi sebab Baekhyun telah menyita kunci itu dan menutup pintunya rapat-rapat."

Chanyeol mengaku dengan sangat tulus. Perumpaan yang ia jabarkan terdengar berlebihan dan sangat bukan suatu hal bagi seseorang seperti Chanyeol yang mengatakan. Tetapi peduli setan dengan permisalan dan harga diri. Ia hanya perlu mendapat persetujuan dari ibunya Baekhyun agar ia dapat melanjutkan langkah yang berikutnya supaya menjadikan pemuda berambut merah itu miliknya secara utuh.

Nyonya Byun menangkap sarat ketulusan dan keteguhan dari suara yang mengucapkan kalimat tersebut walaupun nafas pemuda itu tersengal-sengal. Wanita tua yang berbaring itu mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali meski pandangannya tetap hitam. Ia memikirkan ambisi yang tegas dan jelas dari aktor tampan yang mengunjunginya.

"Apa kau yakin dengan keinginanmu, Chanyeol- _ssi_? Aku takut kalau perasaanmu pada Baekhyun hanyalah sekadar cinta sesaat yang mudah memudar dalam kurun waktu sebentar. Sebagai seorang ibu, aku tentu tidak ingin anakku merasakan sakit hati yang begitu dalam."

Chanyeol ingin sekali menampik dengan keras argumen yang ibunya Baekhyun lontarkan. Kalau perasaannya untuk Baekhyun hanya sesuatu yang sifatnya sementara, mana mungkin Chanyeol bahagia setelah ia mendapat ingatannya kembali tentang masa lalu tragis mereka. Jika memang cintanya untuk Baekhyun termasuk perasaan yang mudah menghilang, lalu mengapa ia merasakan kehampaan ketika ia telah menembak mati Baekhyun di medan perang. Dan di atas itu semua, ia ingin meminta penjelasan mengapa Chanyeol lega saat ia mengetahui Baekhyunlah yang menjadi algojo di hari kematiannya empat ratus tahun yang lalu. Kalau bukan karena fakta bahwa Chanyeol sangat mencintai pemuda tersebut, ia tak akan rela dan senang hati kala kepalanya dipenggal dengan _katana_ miliknya sendiri oleh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengepal tangan kanannya yang kosong dan mengertakkan giginya, "Omonganku mungkin terdengar layaknya bualan saja, namun percayalah Nyonya, aku telah mencintai anakmu lebih lama dari yang kau terka. Kedatanganku ke sini pun tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun."

"Baekhyun tidak dapat memberikanmu keturunan, Chanyeol- _ssi_." Sangkal Nyonya Byun lagi. Ia sebenarnya telah merestui pemuda aktor itu. Wanita tua yang merupakan ibunya Baekhyun hanya ingin tahu seberapa jauh lagi keseriusan, kesabaran dan keteguhan hati yang dimiliki sang aktor. Tentu saja ia percaya ucapannya terlebih ketika mendengar permintaan dengan nada tulus yang ia ujarkan beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Aku menikahi Baekhyun karena aku ingin bersamanya dan bukan semata-mata untuk mendapatkan seorang anak. Perasaan yang ku miliki untuknya tidak sedangkal itu." Jawab Chanyeol dengan pasti.

"Putra bungsuku yang satu itu terkadang amat keras kepala dan ia juga masih sedikit kekanakan, apa tidak masalah bagimu, Chanyeol- _ssi_?"

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengarnya. Ia tahu betul tabiat dan perangai Baekhyun luar maupun dalam. Sifat Baekhyun nampaknya tak banyak berubah dari terakhir kali mereka berjumpa. Di sela tawa kecilnya ia merespon, "Itu bukanlah sesuatu rintangan yang dapat menghalangi hingga membuatku berhenti mencintainya."

Nyonya Byun tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban Chanyeol. Hatinya terasa sangat puas serta haru mendapati salah satu putranya kini akan menjadi milik orang lain. Sejumput perasaan lega karena akhirnya Baekhyun mampu menyudahi kehidupannya yang sengsara itu.

"Beri aku kabar jika kalian sudah mengikat janji di depan altar nanti."

Usai memperoleh hal yang ia inginkan, tanpa sadar tangan Chanyeol ia layangkan ke udara. Bisikan yeah terdengar di kamar sunyi sebagai selebrasi atas kemenangannya sendiri. Ia semakin tak sabar untuk bertemu lagi dengan Baekhyun.

_oOoOoOo_

Chanyeol bukan termasuk kategori seseorang yang bodoh, tapi orang-orang di sekitarnya sering menjulukinya ceroboh karena ia kerap melupakan hal-hal penting yang seharusnya ia ingat dan lakukan. Seperti contohnya saat sebelum ia terbang untuk kembali ke Seoul. Ia tidak mengetahui baik alamat kantor maupun alamat rumah Baekhyun. Chanyeol bahkan lupa meminta nomor telepon pemuda itu ketika terakhir kali mereka berjumpa.

Chanyeol akhirnya bergantung pada pemuda penjaga toko barang antik yang pernah mengantarkan Baekhyun untuk menemuinya di taman di hari takdir mereka berhadapan dengan seorang nenek peramal. Chanyeol meminta informasi tentang Baekhyun pada kedua pemuda yang berjaga di toko itu dan justru ia diberikan alamat rumah kakaknya Baekhyun.

Pertemuan dengan Luhan sangat canggung. Mereka memang kakak beradik, akan tetapi tatapan mata Luhan lebih tajam dibandingkan milik Baekhyun yang menyiratkan kelembutan dan kehangatan. Luhan banyak bertanya dan menginterogasi dirinya mengenai Baekhyun. Ketika Chanyeol mengungkapkan niatnya untuk melamar adik Luhan, ia mengatakan hal yang membuat Chanyeol tertegun lama.

"Dunia tidak selalu berpihak denganmu, Chanyeol- _ssi_. Aku harap jika dunia tengah meninggalkanmu saat itu, kau mampu bertahan untuk tetap berjuang."

Pesan yang Luhan sampaikan begitu dalam dan luas. Chanyeol tidak dapat menafsirkan secara pasti apa makna tersirat yang pemuda bermata layaknya rusa itu hendak curahkan padanya. Jika yang ia maksud adalah lingkungan mereka yang belum menerima secara terbuka hubungan homoseksual, Chanyeol telah siap untuk itu. Ia sudah menyusun rencana yang terperinci untuk membangun kehidupan baru bersama Baekhyun. Rancangannya tersebut ia buat berdasarkan pertimbangan masak yang tidak main-main.

Mengesampingkan nasihat yang belum dapat ia artikan itu, Chanyeol kini sedang memfokuskan dirinya untuk bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Mereka telah berjanji lewat pesan virtual yang dikirim melalui ponsel pintar masing-masing.

Chanyeol yang tengah memainkan ponselnya seraya duduk di kap mobil, tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh tepukan tangan di pundaknya. Ia mendapati Baekhyun yang tersenyum dengan kikuk menyapanya di bawah terpaan sinar matahari hangat di bulan Mei. Sontak Chanyeol membukakan pintu mobil bagian penumpang dan menyilakan pemuda bersurai merah itu masuk ke dalamnya. Sementara ia berjalan ke sisi lain untuk mengemudikan kendaraan beroda empat tersebut.

Mereka berbincang-bincang ringan di perjalanan menuju restoran yang telah Chanyeol siapkan dan direservasi atas namanya. Saling bercerita tentang keseharian selama beberapa bulan belakangan ketika masing-masing tidak berada di sisi. Ia mengajak Baekhyun untuk menghadiri kencan makan malam yang telah tertunda itu dengan nuansa restoran di kota yang berbeda. Lampu yang mengeluarkan cahaya kuning membuat pandangan mereka sedikit buram akan tetapi menambah kesan romantis untuk makan malam mereka.

Ketika Baekhyun telah duduk di kursi yang ditarik oleh Chanyeol dekat jendela dengan pemandangan kota Seoul yang disuguhkan, ia mengeluh pada pasangan kencannya, "Harusnya kau memberitahu aku secara spesifik tempat di mana kita akan makan malam sehingga aku bisa memakai pakaian yang lebih layak."

Baekhyun yang cemberut justru membuat Chanyeol menyeringai lebar. Ia menjemput Baekhyun di kantornya selepas pulang kerja tanpa memberi pemuda itu waktu untuk pulang dan sekadar mengganti baju. Baekhyun masih mengenakan seragam _cider_ nya disertai dengan celana bahan berwarna hitam. Hal ini membuat dirinya merasa terkucilkan karena tidak sesuai untuk berada di restoran mewah itu.

Chanyeol melepas jaket kulit hitam yang ia gunakan dan menyisakan tubuhnya dibalut oleh kemeja biru _navy_ pendek dengan dasi kecil sebagai pelengkap. Kemudian ia menyerahkan jaket tersebut pada Baekhyun agar ia sedikit lebih tenang dan tidak merasa kecil. Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak terlalu memperhatikan sesuatu yang kecil macam gaya berpakaian untuk kencannya dengan Baekhyun. Menurut Chanyeol, Baekhyun akan tetap terlihat menawan meski dengan baju yang terbuat dari kantung plastik sampah atau karung sekalipun. Cibir saja Chanyeol sepuasnya karena ia sangat mencintai Baekhyun sehingga membuat selera berpakaiannya dibutakan seperti itu.

Mereka menyantap hidangan yang disajikan dalam keheningan namun komentar di sana – sini juga diberikan tiap lidah mereka mengecap jenis makanan yang berbeda. Baekhyun menikmati makan malamnya yang damai bersama Chanyeol. Seumur hidupnya, ia baru pernah tiga kali datang ke restoran berbintang lima. Satu ketika merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke-tujuh, kedua saat Luhan mentraktirnya dari uang yang ia kumpulkan di tabungan dan yang ketiga adalah sekarang ini. Tanpa perlu pikir panjang pun Baekhyun tahu mana yang telah menjadi momen favoritnya.

Saat Chanyeol hendak pulang usai ia mengantarkan Baekhyun dengan selamat ke rumahnya yang kecil di pinggir Apgujeong, ia menahan lengan aktor tampan tersebut untuk tidak pergi. Baekhyun menawarkan padanya untuk singgah sejenak ke gubuk yang tak seberapa miliknya itu. Ia nampaknya masih belum rela untuk berpisah dengan Chanyeol walaupun mereka telah menghabiskan setengah hari bersama.

Dengan sekejap Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun yang ramping. Manik matanya menyaratkan untuk menuntun dirinya ke dalam. Sesungguhnya Chanyeol sudah mati-matian untuk menahan dirinya agar tidak lancang dan mengikuti Baekhyun ke rumahnya itu. Ia masih tahu batasan dan tidak ingin dianggap sangat berambisi untuk mengubah status mereka berdua menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Ketika pintu yang dilapisi triplek itu ditutup oleh Baekhyun, pemuda yang memiliki helaian rambut merah yang lembut itu menubrukkan tubuhnya ke tubuh besar Chanyeol. Pelukan itu membuat pemuda yang lebih tinggi terjerembab dan bersandar pada pintu.

"Aku merindukanmu, Yeol." adalah kalimat yang mengakibatkan Chanyeol melepas seluruh kendali tubuh yang menahannya untuk tidak meraup bibir merah muda milik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun di pintu masuk rumahnya dan menukar posisi dengan Baekhyun yang kini setengah ia angkat dan bertahan pada dinding. Tangan Baekhyun memainkan rambut Chanyeol dan mengalungkan lengannya di leher pasangan kencannya itu. Sedangkan Chanyeol terus memagut dan ciuman yang ia berikan semakin menuntut agar Baekhyun membuka mulutnya supaya ia dapat masuk.

Mendadak Baekhyun mendorong tubuh raksasa Chanyeol dan memisahkan mereka dari perang panas yang baru saja mereka lakukan.

"Ada apa, Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol yang penasaran, nafasnya masih satu-satu dan ia berusaha untuk mengaturnya agar kembali stabil.

Baekhyun hanya menundukkan kepalanya, ia tidak berani menatap mata Chanyeol yang penuh dengan kilatan nafsu di dalamnya. Ia membawa kedua telapak tangannya ke depan wajah dan menyembunyikan parasnya yang manis di sana.

Dengan suara pelan Baekhyun menjawab, "Aku tidak tahu cara melakukannya. Kau tahu ini pertama kalinya aku dengan seorang laki-laki…."

Kalimatnya Baekhyun biarkan menggantung tetapi Chanyeol tentu sadar kemana arah pembicaraan mereka itu. Ia menggenggam tangan-tangan Baekhyun dan menyingkirkannya dari wajah yang membuatnya jatuh cinta itu. Chanyeol sedikit menekuk lututnya agar ia dapat berhadapan dan matanya bisa menatap tepat di pusat iris Baekhyun.

"Kalau kau lupa, aku akan mengingatkanmu lagi, sayang," Chanyeol mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di bibir Baekhyun dan melanjutkan, "ini bukan pertama kalinya. Apa kau tak ingat malam-malam yang sudah kita habiskan berdua di atas _futon_ sebelumnya?"

Seringaian Chanyeol mendapat hadiah pukulan di dadanya dan dorongan agar mereka memiliki jarak. Baekhyun berjalan ke arah kamarnya dan meninggalkan Chanyeol sendiri. Ia ingin menghilangkan rona merah yang mulai menyebar di pipinya karena malu mendengar ucapan yang pemuda jangkung tersebut katakan.

Chanyeol tertawa seraya berlari mengejar Baekhyun. Ia membawa pemuda yang lebih kecil ke dalam pelukannya dan menjatuhkan diri di atas ranjang _single_ yang ada di kamar Baekhyun. Mantan sekaligus calon kekasihnya sungguh menggemaskan jika ia sedang tersipu. Dan lagi Chanyeol berpikir pada masa kapan Baekhyunnya itu tidak menggemaskan. Baekhyun hanya perlu berdiam dan menarik nafas dan Chanyeol akan mengatakan bahwa ia sangat menggemaskan.

"Apa kau ingin mencobanya, Baek? Denganku?"

Chanyeol berbicara di tengkuk lehernya dan nafas yang dihembuskan oleh lelaki itu menggelitik kulitnya yang sensitif. Ia sengaja tidak merespon pertanyaan yang Chanyeol ajukan. Namun yang Baekhyun tidak duga adalah ketika pria tersebut menggesekkan kemaluannya yang sudah menegang ke belahan bokongnya yang tertutup celana kain. Suara desahan yang tak terelakkan keluar dari bibir Baekhyun kala gesekan tersebut semakin intens.

Baekhyun membalik tubuhnya hingga menghadap Chanyeol dan membisikkan sesuatu yang terdengar amat seduktif di telinga perinya, "Lakukanlah dengan benar jika kau memang ingin mencobanya."

Dua insan itu kemudian tenggelam dalam kolam hasrat yang mereka buat. Mencumbu pasangannya dengan perbuatan yang sesuai dengan kesadaran penuh. Chanyeol memuja tubuh Baekhyun yang sempurna dan kulit halusnya bak seorang bayi yang baru terlahir. Meski kini tubuh Baekhyun kian berisi, tetapi itu tidak mengurangi keseksian Baekhyun bagi Chanyeol. Ia tetaplah Baekhyun yang ia cinta dan sayangi.

Chanyeol menerobos masuk setelah persiapan yang sudah ia lakukan. Merasakan bagaimana lubang sempit itu menyedotnya untuk menjamah semakin dalam. Awalnya Baekhyun merintih tidak nyaman sampai menitikkan air mata karena ia merasa dirinya seolah terbelah menjadi dua, namun hal itu tak lama sebab Baekhyun akhirnya mengerang kenikmatan ketika Chanyeol mencapai titik manis yang orang-orang sering bicarakan.

Derit ranjang, desahan dan bunyi kulit yang bertabrakan mengisi kekosongan dari kamar Baekhyun yang biasa sepi itu. Baekhyun membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu tetapi tiap kata yang ia ucapkan selalu terdengar tidak jelas. Ia sekadar menginginkan Chanyeol untuk menciumnya agar ia tidak terlalu berisik. Baekhyun malu mendengar suara erangan yang ia hasilkan sendiri. Ia pun tidak tahu kalau desauan yang ia buat justru memacu Chanyeol untuk bergerak lebih cepat agar mencapai puncak dari pendakian panjang mereka.

Saat Baekhyun semakin memijit kejantannya lebih erat, Chanyeol tahu ia sudah semakin dekat. Untuk itu ia menggerakkan tangannya pada batang Baekhyun dalam tempo yang sama seperti tusukannya di belakang. Baekhyun seketika memekik nyaring dan mengeluarkan cairan putih berbentuk pita yang mengotori dadanya dan dada Chanyeol. Tak berapa lama, Chanyeol pun menyusul Baekhyun untuk meraih kenikmatan itu juga dan melepaskannya di dalam tubuh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengungkung tubuh kecil Baekhyun dengan kedua lengannya yang kekar. Ia masih belum mencabut miliknya dari bawah sana dan menindih belahan jiwanya yang terlihat sangat tak berdaya itu. Chanyeol menghujani kecupan-kecupan kecil di wajah Baekhyun sebelum ia bangkit untuk membasahi handuk guna membersihkan kedua tubuh mereka.

Selesainya Chanyeol dari kegiatan membasuh itu, ia kembali berbaring di samping Baekhyun di atas ranjang. Menarik pemuda tersebut agar masuk lagi ke dalam pelukannya. Baekhyun membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang milik Chanyeol dan mendengarkan detak jantung yang telah lama ia rindukan. Chanyeol di sisi lain, tak henti-hentinya memberikannya ciuman di mahkota kepalanya dan satu tangannya Chanyeol pakai untuk menggerayangi kulit halus Baekhyun serta membentuk pola acak yang tidak diketahui oleh keduanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baek."

Kalimat tersebut mengalir begitu mudah dari mulut Chanyeol. Tidak ada paksaan melainkan ketulusan yang ingin ia sampaikan pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol ingin Baekhyun agar mengetahui perasaan yang ia miliki untuknya. Perasaan itu tidak berubah seiring zaman yang silih berganti. Walaupun ia pernah goyah hingga mengencani orang lain dan selalu melupakan Baekhyun tiap kali mereka terlahir kembali.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Tak ada gunanya lagi untuk mengingkari perasaan yang jelas-jelas telah hinggap di hatinya. Baekhyun tidak ingin membohongi diri dan mengatakan bahwa ia tak tertarik oleh aktor tampan nan rupawan yang sudah mengisi pikirannya semenjak empat ratus tahun yang lalu. Baekhyun pun telah mengaku sebelumnya, kalau ini semua pasti akan sangat mudah baginya untuk jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya berharap kisah mereka di kehidupan ini bisa sedikit lebih beruntung dibandingkan kehidupan-kehidupan mereka yang telah lampau.

Lalu kesunyian menelan mereka bulat-bulat. Tidak ada suara yang mengisi keheningan tersebut kecuali degup jantung yang dipompa oleh organ masing-masing pemuda yang tengah berpelukan hangat itu.

Chanyeol terlihat menimbang sedikit kalimat selanjutnya yang ingin ia katakan, "Aku ingin menepati janjiku padamu yang masih tertunda."

"Janji yang mana, Yeol?" Baekhyun sedikit mengangkat kepalanya dari dada Chanyeol. Ia memandangi iris _onyx_ yang membuatnya terperangkap dalam palung cinta tak berdasar yang ada di sana. Tak apa, toh Baekhyun juga tidak berniat untuk keluar dari dalamnya.

"Menikahlah denganku, Baek.

_oOoOoOo_

 **a/n: eheey** tinggal dua chapter lagi. sorry banget kalo di chapter ini tidak sesuai ekspektasi. tapi aku punya tahap-tahapan sendiri yang udah ditaruh di draf hahahahahahaha.-.

bcuz of my new shitty schedules, I'm gonna reply the reviews on the last chap so wait for meeeh~

.

.

.

.

I really appreciate if you give your point of view about my story. RnR?:)


	7. Deserve to be Happy

**The Red String**

 **by Chocobanana614**

 **Rated: M**

 **Pairing: Chanbaek**

 **I don't own anything beside the plot and gain nothing from the story.**

 **p.s Chanyeol x Seulgi is just a complement pair to complete this fanfiction.**

_oOoOoOo_

Pernikahan adalah suatu peristiwa dalam hidup yang bersifat sangat sakral. Seharusnya tiap orang di muka bumi melakukan pernikahan hanya sekali sebab janji di depan altar yang disaksikan oleh banyak orang itu merupakan ritual yang sangat suci. Akan tetapi Chanyeol mengatakan peristiwa yang bermakna amat dalam tersebut dengan sangat mudah, seolah ia tengah sekadar mengajak Baekhyun untuk menonton film keluaran terbaru di teater.

Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol. Itu merupakan sebuah fakta yang sudah tak dapat diganggu gugat oleh siapapun. Ia bahkan telah mengakui kekalahan dirinya pada pemuda jangkung dengan membalas pengakuan cintanya dalam sekejap tanpa jeda di antaranya. Namun untuk masuk pada jenjang pernikahan, jujur saja Baekhyun belum begitu siap. Ada banyak hal yang harus ia pikirkan secara seksama dan tidak boleh tergesa-gesa. Karena dalam pernikahan artinya Baekhyun menyerahkan jiwa serta raganya untuk dimiliki pasangannya dan juga berlaku sebaliknya.

Tapi yang membuat Baekhyun paling khawatir ialah karir milik Chanyeol. Pemuda itu termasuk publik figur yang diketahui banyak orang. Baekhyun yakin Chanyeol meniti pekerjaannya hingga menjadi aktor yang besar seperti sekarang itu karena ia telah melalui jalan terjal yang penuh banyak halang rintangan yang menghadang dan tak semulus yang penggemarnya kira. Baekhyun tidak ingin menjadi penyebab hancurnya karir pemuda berambut hitam tersebut kalau suatu saat hubungan mereka terekspos oleh media. Lagi pula, homeseksual masih amat di tentang di negaranya.

"Kau memintaku untuk menikahimu seakan itu adalah hal yang paling mudah untuk dilakukan." Cibir Baekhyun menanggapi lamaran kekasihnya –setelah semua yang dilakukan, mereka sudah kembali menjadi sepasang kekasih, kan?- beberapa menit lalu yang ia diamkan.

"Memang mudah, sayang. Kau dan aku hanya perlu saling mengikat janji untuk sehidup semati di altar di hadapan pastur."

Baekhyun menghela nafas sejenak dan kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Chanyeol, "Janji itu punya beban yang harus ditanggung bagi para pengucapnya, Yeol. Tidak boleh sembarang sebut."

"Jika yang kau maksud adalah aku akan meninggalkanmu di tengah usia pernikahan kita nanti, kau bisa pegang perkataanku kalau itu tak akan pernah terjadi, Baek."

Chanyeol mengangkat wajah Baekhyun dan menariknya untuk berbaring di atas satu bantal yang sama. Ia ingin menatap iris _hazel_ yang berkilauan karena pantulan cahaya lampu kamar tidur kekasihnya itu. Ia pun ingin agar Baekhyun mengerti niat yang ia punya untuk menikahi dirinya sebab ia memang mencintai dan sangat bersedia menghabiskan sisa hidup bersama pemuda bersurai merah tersebut.

Mereka saling pandang, manik _onyx_ yang tajam bertemu dengan _hazel_ yang hangat. Kemudian Chanyeol menyusuri pipi kekasihnya menggunakan jemarinya yang panjang. Mengusap kelembutan kulit Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol bertanya-tanya tentang jenis kelamin Baekhyun yang sebenarnya. Tapi ia teringat bahwa baru saja ia memegang milik Baekhyun dan memastikan kalau ia adalah seorang pria tanpa butuh pertanyaan lagi.

"Bagaimana dengan karirmu? Hubungan kita masih dianggap tidak wajar dan aku tidak ingin membuat karirmu hancur demi diriku seorang." Baekhyun berkata seraya menggenggam tangan Chanyeol yang bergerak usil di wajahnya.

"Kita sudah bukan di zaman Edo lagi di mana nyawaku terikat oleh Tuan yang aku layani. Aku bersungguh-sungguh ingin menikah denganmu, Baekhyun. Kau tak perlu mempedulikan karirku karena aku bisa meyakinkanmu segalanya akan baik-baik saja."

Chanyeol meminta Baekhyun untuk menciumnya. Sebagai segel dari dua janji yang mengalir begitu saja dari bibir tebalnya. Mungkin orang akan mengatakan Chanyeol itu gegabah sebab ia menaruh kelanjutan karirnya di ujung tanduk sementara saat ini ia sedang berada di puncak kejayaan dan kepopuleran. Tetapi yang ada di benak Chanyeol kini hanyalah Baekhyun, Baekhyun dan Baekhyun. Serta cara bagaimana membuat kekasihnya yang dicinta menjadi kepunyaannya semata. Lagi pula tanggung jawab yang ia emban sudah tidak seberat layaknya yang ia harus pikul empat abad lalu. Ketika itu ia harus menempatkan Shogun di posisi pertama dari seluruh urusan pribadinya. Dan sekarang Chanyeol lebih memprioritaskan Baekhyun dibandingkan karir yang bisa ia tekuni lagi dari awal.

Lalu Baekhyun tersentak kala ingat hal penting yang lain, "Astaga Chanyeol. Kau masih punya kekasih! Kenapa kau tidak mengingatkanku untuk mencegah semua ini terjadi?"

Chanyeol menenangkan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba terduduk di tepi ranjang dan membelakanginya. Ia memeluk tubuh kecil itu dari belakang dan mengeratkan pegangannya di pinggul ramping Baekhyun. Sedangkan kepalanya ia sengaja topang di atas bahu pemuda kecil tersebut.

"Aku sudah berniat untuk mengakhiri hubunganku dengannya tapi Seulgi selalu menghindari aku saat aku ingin membicarakan itu." Bisik Chanyeol tepat di telinga Baekhyun. Baekhyun dihadiahi kecupan singkat di pipi saat ia menoleh sedikit untuk melihat pemuda yang berbicara padanya.

"Kau mencintainya juga, ya kan? Memang sebaiknya sejak awal aku tidak hadir dan mengganggu hubungan kalian." Tangkas Baekhyun dengan cepat. Tidak mungkin sepasang pemuda-pemudi itu menjadi sepasang kekasih jika tak saling mencintai. Ditambah Seulgi merupakan wanita yang cantik dan cocok untuk bersanding dengan seorang aktor seperti Chanyeol.

"Aku telah mencintaimu sejak empat ratus tahun yang lalu."

"Bukan itu permasalahannya. Kalau kau tidak mengingat tentang masa lalu kita tida—"

Chanyeol memotong perkataan Baekhyun dengan menangkap bibir itu dengan bibirnya. Ia melanjutkan ucapan pemuda berambut merah tanpa beranjak dari bibir manis tersebut, "Kita tidak akan berada di kamar ini saling berpelukan usai bercinta," ia memandang bola mata Baekhyun yang terus bergulir itu dan menguncinya, "benar kan?"

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun sedikit membentak pemuda yang memeluknya itu tetapi Chanyeol tetap bergeming.

"Baekhyun."

Baekhyun bangkit berdiri dari ranjang dan pergi keluar kamar. Ia melangkahkan tungkai kakinya dengan terpincang-pincang. Lubangnya ia kerutkan guna menahan cairan milik Chanyeol yang masih tertinggal di dalam tubuhnya. Ia berjengit menahan sakit yang ia rasakan pada bokongnya. Satu tangan ia taruh untuk memegang bagian belakang, bermaksud agar mengurangi rasa nyeri bercampur perih yang luar biasa.

Ia tidak ingin memberi argumen lebih banyak lagi. Suatu kebodohan karena Baekhyun baru mengingat tentang wanita muda tersebut setelah mereka selesai melakukan tindakan yang tidak sepatutnya. Baekhyun terlalu larut dalam kenikmatan yang Chanyeol berikan padanya, sementara ia tidak tahu apakah Chanyeol memang dengan sengaja melupakan wanita yang masih berstatus kekasihnya saat ia sedang bersama Baekhyun. Ia merasa amat bersalah sekarang ketika sudah tersadar dari kenyataan. Seharusnya ia tidak menggoda Chanyeol untuk tidur dengannya tadi.

"Baek, ayo temani aku untuk menjelaskannya pada Seulgi?"

_oOoOoOo_

Pendingin ruangan yang Chanyeol pasang dengan temperatur dua puluh derajat celcius terasa sangat dingin bagi ketiga umat manusia yang tengah duduk di ruang tamu sebuah rumah. Baekhyun duduk dengan menundukkan kepalanya seraya merapatkan kakinya di atas sofa. Telunjuk kanannya ia pijit untuk menyurutkan perasaan gugup yang ia hadapi. Ia hanya menjadi pendengar dalam diskusi tegang antara sepasang insan yang hubungannya sedang dipertaruhkan.

Mata Seulgi berkaca-kaca saat Chanyeol mengatakan ingin mengakhiri kisah cinta mereka yang telah berlangsung cukup lama. Wanita cantik itu kehilangan kata-kata yang ia sudah susun sedemikian rupa kala Chanyeol mengucap kata kunci yang menyakitkan.

"Aku mencintai Baekhyun dan tidak punya rencana untuk meninggalkannya. Tidak lagi," Chanyeol berhenti sejenak, sekadar memberi jeda agar ucapannya dapat dimengerti oleh Seulgi, "aku juga mencintaimu, Seulgi. Tapi perasaaan yang ku rasakan padamu tak sedalam seperti ke Baekhyun."

Seulgi akhirnya menumpahkan air mata yang ia tahan untuk tidak meluap di hadapan pemuda yang kini resmi menjadi mantan kekasihnya. Ia tidak ingin terlihat menyedihkan di hari perpisahan mereka. Ia sudah tahu bahwa hubungannya dengan Chanyeol suatu saat pasti akan menemui titik akhir. Ia tidak menanggapi pernyataan Chanyeol selain dengan sesenggukan yang dihasilkan oleh indera pernafasannya yang tersumbat.

"Kau boleh menempati rumah ini. Aku akan mengemas barang-barangku yang penting dan untuk sementara aku akan tinggal dengan Baekhyun di rumahnya." Tungkas Chanyeol lagi. Ia tidak memiliki niat untuk menghentikan isak tangis dari wanita tersebut. Ia tidak ingin Seulgi menganggapnya setengah-setengah yang mana sebenarnya kesungguhannya sudah sangat matang dan tidak dapat digoyahkan.

Chanyeol sebenarnya sudah jengah. Cukup untuk bermain kejar-kejaran dengan Seulgi yang selalu berlari menjauhinya ketika ia datang mendekat. Chanyeol telah punya tekad untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka sejak lama. Seulgi lah yang mempersulit keadaan dengan terus menghindari Chanyeol acap kali pemuda itu membawa topik serius di perbincangan mereka.

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang tengah duduk gelisah di kursinya melalui ekor matanya. Chanyeol belajar mengetahui apabila Baekhyun sedang dalam situasi yang canggung, ia pasti akan merapatkan kakinya hingga tempurung lututnya saling beradu dan kedua tangannya yang ia mainkan secara asal. Kekasihnya tersebut tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun saat Chanyeol memberi akhir pada hubungannya dengan Seulgi.

Ketika Chanyeol menautkan tangannya dengan Baekhyun dan hendak mengajak pemuda mungil itu keluar, ia mencegahnya dan menarik Chanyeol untuk duduk kembali. Baekhyun tidak sekejam itu sampai meninggalkan wanita yang sedang menangis tersedu sendirian. Paling tidak, ia akan tetap duduk di tempatnya meski tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa yang dapat membantu untuk menyembuhkan patah hati sang wanita cantik tersebut.

Chanyeol melayangkan pandangan bingung yang dibalas dengan remasan pada tangannya yang erat. Ia pun akhirnya mengalah dan memilih untuk duduk lagi. Baekhyun terlihat membuka dan mengatupkan bibirnya berkali-kali, seolah ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun batinnya tak mengizinkan. Yang Chanyeol tidak ketahui, kini dalam diri Baekhyun tengah terjadi pergolakan dan dilema yang hebat tentang hubungan mereka bertiga. Baekhyun sadar akan posisinya yang merupakan orang asing, akan tetapi kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba telah berhasil merebut dan menghancurkan pasangan yang sedang dimadu kasih.

Baekhyun bersedia untuk mundur dari permainan yang tanpa sadar telah dimulai kala ia muncul di hadapan mereka. Ia akan melepas Chanyeol untuk pergi lagi walau dengan alasan yang berbeda, karena Seulgi tak pantas untuk ditinggalkan begitu saja. Melepaskan adalah hal terberat yang dapat dilakukan seseorang dalam mencintai. Munafik sekali jika Baekhyun mengatakan ia tidak akan merasakan sakit saat merelakan Chanyeol dengan orang lain. Tapi Baekhyun juga menempatkan diri bagaimana rasanya berada di posisi Seulgi sekarang ini. Di satu sisi, keegoisannya masih tidak ingin mengalah sedikitpun.

Air mata yang berlinang di pipi putih Seulgi merupakan bukti betapa cintanya ia pada Chanyeol. Entah mengapa tiap kata perpisahan yang terucap, justru membuat seseorang mengenang saat-saat yang berharga dengan orang yang dicinta. Seakan tetes matanya yang mengalir mewakilkan perasaan sakit dan juga cinta, berharap ia yang didamba mampu menelan kembali kalimat yang telah membuat hatinya patah.

Chanyeol lah yang mendekati wanita cantik itu ketika mereka masih di akademi dahulu. Chanyeol lah yang pertama kali bercerita tentang mimpinya sebagai seorang aktor terkenal saat mereka makan siang di kantin kampus. Chanyeol lah yang tiba-tiba membawakannya satu buket bunga besar saat mengungkapkan perasaannya. Chanyeol lah yang selalu ada untuknya sepanjang waktu. Chanyeol lah orang yang ia temani untuk melalui segala rintangan agar mencapai puncak dari seorang bintang. Dan juga Chanyeol lah yang… kini mengakhiri hubungan mereka serta sudah menjadi milik orang lain.

Seulgi kira hubungan yang telah berlangsung selama tujuh tahun itu akan memiliki pondasi kuat yang tidak mudah roboh. Akan tetapi Chanyeol dengan mudah membuat waktu yang cukup lama itu terbuang sia-sia dan merelakan kandasnya hubungan antara mereka terjadi cukup mudah. Semuanya berakhir hanya karena bayangan masa lalu yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam kisah cinta mereka.

Tangis Seulgi telah mereda setelah memakan waktu dua puluh tujuh menit dengan meluapkan air matanya. Wanita cantik itu tersenyum pada Baekhyun, tapi senyumannya terlihat sangat dipaksakan. Dengan tutur yang tersendat ia pun berkata, "Aku serahkan Chanyeol padamu, Baekhyun- _ssi_."

_oOoOoOo_

Segalanya tidak baik-baik saja seperti yang Chanyeol janjikan pada Baekhyun kala itu. Satu minggu usai mereka meresmikan hubungan sebagai tunangan masing-masing, Chanyeol dipanggil ke kantor agensinya yang berlokasi di Cheongdam. Chanyeol tersangkut masalah besar yang akan membuat karirnya hancur dalam sekejap.

Ketika mereka terbangun dari tidurnya setelah menghabiskan malam yang penuh hasrat dan gairah, ponsel Chanyeol berdering nyaring di pagi buta. Puluhan panggilan tak terjawab dan ratusan pesan masuk yang belum dibaca memenuhi layar sentuh dari benda pintar itu. Kemudian saat kekasihnya menelepon kembali orang yang terakhir ada di panggilan, ia disambut dengan teriakan yang melengking dan disertai dengan latar suara yang bising.

Chanyeol mendelikkan bola matanya yang lebar dan dengan terburu-buru memakai pakaian yang berserakan di lantai. Ia memerintahkan Baekhyun untuk melakukan hal yang sama dan meminta kekasih manisnya agar menunggu di mobil.

Baekhyun tidak punya klu apapun tentang hal yang terjadi. Ia mengutak-atik ponselnya sendiri untuk membunuh waktu seraya menanti Chanyeol. Lalu ia mencari di mesin pencarian mengenai Chanyeol dan kepanikannya itu. Halaman pertama memiliki inti _headline_ yang sama dan sontak Baekhyun menjatuhkan ponselnya ke karpet mobil karena terkejut.

 ** _Aktor teatrikal ternama ternyata adalah penyuka sesama jenis._**

 ** _Aktor dengan inisial PCY tertangkap kamera tengah berkencan dengan seorang pria._**

 ** _Terungkap! Seorang aktor yang baru menyelesaikan tour operanya, telah melamar sang kekasih yang juga ternyata berjenis kelamin yang sama._**

 ** _Audio panas dari hubungan rahasia seorang aktor populer dengan pria biasa kini terkuak._**

Saat Chanyeol membuka pintu mobil, penampilannya sudah lebih rapi dibandingkan sebelumnya. Namun air muka kekesalan tertulis jelas di wajah tampannya. Ia tidak terlihat takut sama sekali jika karirnya akan berakhir. Seakan ia memang sudah siap kalau hari ini pasti akan tiba. Sementara itu, Baekhyun justru dihantui rasa bersalah yang tak bertepi. Chanyeol akan berhenti dari karirnya yang sedang sangat hidup dan itu semua disebabkan oleh Baekhyun.

"Tenang saja, sayang. Apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi."

Chanyeol bertutur lembut sembari mencengkeram erat setir mobilnya. Buku-buku telapak tangannya memutih karena tertekan kuku jarinya yang panjang. Sorot matanya terfokus pada jalan raya, tetapi dari binar itu Baekhyun dapat menangkap keteguhan sekaligus kebencian yang silih berganti. Benar-benar tidak ada perasaan takut yang tertulis di iris _onyx_ yang memikat hatinya itu.

Puluhan wartawan menghalangi mobil Chanyeol untuk masuk ke parkiran agensinya. Berbagai media baik dari surat kabar, radio hingga televisi berkumpul dan mengerumuni gedung abu-abu tersebut. Chanyeol membunyikan klaksonnya, memencet dengan hentakan-hentakan yang keras agar orang-orang itu dapat memberinya akses untuk melajukan kendaraan roda empatnya ke dalam.

Chanyeol mengisyaratkan pada Baekhyun agar keluar dan melemparkan sebuah topi ke arah kekasihnya untuk dipakai. Ia menghitung aba-aba mundur supaya mereka bisa keluar pada waktu yang bersamaan. Sayangnya, Baekhyun tersandung pintu mobil ketika ia hendak memindahkan kaki untuk memijak lantai parkiran. Ia diselimuti oleh rasa gugup dan takut. Dengan sigap, Chanyeol menghampiri dan menyembunyikan wajah Baekhyun di balik jaket _baseball_ nya yang kebesaran.

Sinar lampu dari kamera yang dibidikkan ke arah mereka jelas mengganggu pemandangan. Cahaya tersebut sangat terang juga silau di mata Baekhyun hingga menyebabkan pemuda yang lebih pendek memejamkan mata kala Chanyeol menuntunnya masuk ke dalam lift. Teriakan pertanyaan yang diajukan Chanyeol hiraukan dan tetap melangkah ke mesin balok yang mampu membawa mereka naik ke lantai atas.

Chanyeol membuka pintu sebuah ruangan dan meminta kekasih bersurai merahnya untuk duduk di sana. Ia meninggalkan Baekhyun dan berjalan lagi ke ruangan sebelah yang Baekhyun lihat sekilas seperti ruang rapat. Baekhyun gusar. Khawatir tentang kelanjutan pekerjaan Chanyeol yang sedang diguncang masalah besar.

Homoseksual masih menjadi isu yang sangat tabu di negara-negara kalangan Asia. Apabila ada satu orang yang memiliki orientasi yang menyimpang, akan lebih baik jika seseorang tersebut menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan orang yang terkasih dari sorotan publik. Cibiran dan cemoohan pasti akan didapat saat hubungan yang tidak wajar itu dilihat oleh masyarakat sekitar. Memang sulit hidup di negara yang masih sangat menjunjung tinggi norma adat yang telah dianut selama ribuan tahun, sehingga ketika sesuatu unik yang terjadi justru dipandang dengan sebelah mata dan dianggap sebagai keanehan karena ketidakbiasaannya.

Sesungguhnya Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa yang salah ketika seseorang jatuh cinta pada orang lain yang bukan dari lawan jenis. Dan juga, apakah wajar bagi mereka untuk diperlakukan secara sangat kasar saat masyarakat telah mengetahui diri mereka yang ternyata penyuka dari kaumnya sendiri. Bagaimanapun, terlepas dari itu semua, mereka para golongan yang spesial memiliki hak pula untuk hidup berdampingan dan tidak dikucilkan. Jika yang mereka takutkan adalah tentang penularan penyimpangan seksual, harusnya mereka menimba ilmu lebih banyak lagi sebab seksualitas seseorang tidak dapat ditularkan layaknya virus pada penyakit.

Baekhyun mendengar suara-suara yang sarat akan amarah dari ruang sebelah. Ia mampu mengenali suara Chanyeol yang naik beberapa oktaf untuk menanggapi orang yang sudah meneriakinya terlebih dahulu. Baekhyun semakin takut. Ia sangat takut sampai rasanya ia ingin mengubur diri di bawah tanah yang ia gali sendiri. Ia sangat ingin bersembunyi. Atau jika ada opsi untuk memutar waktu kembali, ia pasti akan menahan keinginan hati yang ia miliki untuk mengejar Chanyeol.

Sementara itu, Chanyeol sedang berdebat di ruang rapat bersama manajernya, beberapa staf penting di agensi dan presiden direktur. Ia dicaci maki dan foto-foto yang diambil oleh orang tak bertanggung jawab dilayangkan ke hadapan wajah tampan Chanyeol. Ia lantas menggerakkan tangannya untuk melihat gambar yang dilemparkan padanya. Kencannya dengan Baekhyun di Kyoto hingga makan malamnya di Seoul, semua pertemuannya dengan kekasihnya diabadikan dalam media dua dimensi itu.

Kemudian presidennya menawarkan kepada Chanyeol bahwa ia akan membantunya untuk keluar dari skandal yang menimpanya. Ia telah siap sedia menghubungi para awak media dalam rangka konferensi pers guna menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Namun penawaran tersebut tentu saja memiliki maksud di baliknya. Tidak ada bantuan yang diberikan secara cuma-cuma di industri hiburan. Syaratnya sangatlah mudah ditebak, yaitu Chanyeol harus mengakhiri segala hubungan yang ia jalin bersama Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menolak dengan tegas. Pilihan hidupnya kini sudah jelas. Ia hanya ingin Baekhyun untuk ada di sisinya. Tak peduli dengan karirnya sebagai aktor akan berakhir, selama Baekhyun dan ia terus bersama. Itu sudah sangat membuatnya bahagia hingga ke kehidupan mereka selanjutnya jika memang ada.

Lalu orang-orang yang memenuhi ruang tersebut saling beradu argumen, mereka berdebat dengan kepala yang panas dan emosi yang mendidih. Sebenarnya, hanya Chanyeol yang diserbu tanpa ada satu sekutupun yang mau membelanya. Bahkan Kyungsoo sang manajer yang telah menemaninya sejak awal, kini memarahinya habis-habisan karena Chanyeol dianggap terlalu ceroboh dalam bertindak.

Kasus Chanyeol telah tersebar luas dengan sangat cepat. Beragam media yang meliput tidak hanya milik Korea saja, tapi juga milik Jepang tempat ia tinggal beberapa bulan belakangan. Video Chanyeol yang tengah menggandeng Baekhyun saat hendak masuk ke museum terus diulang hampir di seluruh saluran televisi di Jepang. Namanya disebut berkali-kali oleh presenter masing-masing media. _Headline_ di surat kabar juga menampilkan namanya dalam font huruf yang besar agar menarik untuk dibaca.

Yang lebih parahnya ialah gambar-gambar yang tersebar ke berbagai media tidak memberi sensor pada wajah Baekhyun. Seakan orang yang menjepret foto tersebut memang sengaja bermaksud untuk membuka identitas kekasihnya secara terang-terangan. Editor yang bekerja di balik layar pun seolah membiarkan wajah kekasihnya itu untuk tetap nampak supaya massa dapat tertarik dengan isu yang mereka sajikan.

Jujur saja Chanyeol tahu apa yang membuat presidennya sangat panik dan marah pada Chanyeol. Investasi yang ditanamkan di agensinya seketika mengalami kemerosotan yang signifikan kala berita tersebut pertama beredar. Para investor menarik diri untuk tidak menyimpan uang mereka di perusahaan yang tengah dilanda skandal tersebut. Chanyeol sadar agensinya tidak akan sepeduli itu jika tidak memiliki motif tersembunyi. Mereka hanya mengedepankan kepentingan pribadi guna menghentikan investor-investor agar tidak kabur dari genggaman. Tidak ada yang murni peduli pada Chanyeol. Nampaknya niat untuk menolong ia keluar dari lubang hitam yang menyedotnya ke dalam pun tidak terbersit dalam benak mereka.

Chanyeol mendengus kesal menghadapi kenyataan. Ia yang telah bertahan dalam ruangan tersebut pun akhirnya keluar tanpa ada keputusan yang pasti untuk menghadapi isu besarnya. Ia hanya memakan waktu dua puluh menit di dalam sana, akan tetapi ia seperti telah duduk di kursi yang tidak nyaman itu berjam-jam rasanya. Mereka terus-menerus memaksa Chanyeol untuk putus dengan Baekhyun. Bahkan mereka menyarankan untuk melakukan publikasi dengan seseorang yang mereka pilih agar citra Chanyeol bisa pulih.

Pemuda jangkung tersebut tidak butuh hal seperti itu. Jika memang mereka telah mengetahui rahasianya, ia tidak akan mengambil langkah lain selain menerima akhir dari karirnya. Ia tidak ingin melanjutkan karir dengan dihantui skandal yang pernah ia alami. Toh _image_ Chanyeol kini sudah buruk di mata para penggemarnya. Ia hanya tidak mau mendengar seseorang mengungkit tentang masa lalunya ketika ia sedang berada di atas panggung suatu hari nanti.

Tujuan Chanyeol untuk datang ke agensi yang menaunginya bukanlah semata-mata untuk merespon orang-orang yang telah menanti jawaban atas pertanyaan yang mereka tujukan. Ia memijakkan kakinya di gedung agensi yang jarang ia kunjungi apabila tidak ada hal penting itu karena ia mempunyai hal yang harus ia buktikan. Chanyeol ingin tahu siapa orang yang pertama kali memberikan gambar-gambar tersebut pada media dan apa alasan yang dimilikinya hingga membocorkan kisah cintanya yang selama ini hampir tak pernah terendus oleh publik.

Saat ia ingin membanting pintu ruang rapat, Ia tahu kalau dirinya sedang dibuntuti oleh Kyungsoo. Manajernya masih kukuh membujuk Chanyeol untuk melakukan publikasi. Ia akan mengatur pasangan, tempat dan waktu kencan agar masalah yang ia hadapi dapat teralihkan dengan kabar kencannya yang baru dengan seorang gadis.

Chanyeol akhirnya naik pitam, amarahnya telah berada di ubun-ubun sebelum ia melampiaskan emosi yang ia pendam pada orang yang masih belum ia ketahui siapa itu ke Kyungsoo.

"Tidak. Aku tak akan pernah setuju dengan rencana yang kalian ajukan. Sekali tidak tetap tidak."

Baekhyun terlonjak di tempat duduknya kala mendengar suara lantang Chanyeol yang menggema di lorong koridor. Ia ingin beranjak dari kursinya dan melihat, namun keinginannya ia urungkan. Ini bukanlah hal yang berada dalam ruang lingkupnya dan memang sudah sepantasnya ia untuk tidak ikut campur urusan di industri hiburan yang rumit.

Chanyeol meraih knop pintu menuju ruangan yang dihuni Baekhyun. Tetapi tubuhnya terhuyung akibat dorongan kuat yang diberikan Kyungsoo padanya. Ia mengambil langkah besar dengan tungkai kakinya yang pendek dan berjalan menghampiri kekasih Chanyeol. Mendahului aktor tersebut untuk menyapanya.

Kyungsoo menarik kerah kaos yang Baekhyun kenakan dan hal ini membuatnya terangkat dari kursi. Ia terkejut ketika mengetahui bahwa sahabatnya dari masa lampau ternyata saat ini justru menjadi manajer kekasihnya. Sungguh sempitnya dunia yang Baekhyun tinggali itu.

"Kau," Kyungsoo mengerahkan jari telunjuknya ke hadapan kening Baekhyun, tak lupa ia mengetuk-ngetukkan dengan cukup kencang dan menghasilkan ruam merah di dahi pemuda cantik itu, "gara-gara kau perjalanan panjang dari aktor Park Chanyeol akan berakhir." Ia semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada kerah leher Baekhyun. Yang ditarik hanya terbatuk-batuk karena merasakan sempitnya ruang pernafasan untuk ia sekadar mengambil oksigen dengan benar.

"Tak bisakah kau mengabulkan permintaanku? Bisakah kau berpisah dengan Chanyeol?"

Tiba-tiba cengkraman tangan Kyungsoo mengendur. Mendadak ia jatuh terduduk di atas lantai dingin di depan Baekhyun yang langsung membuat pemuda itu juga duduk agar posisi mereka sejajar. Baekhyun mengamati fitur wajah Kyungsoo yang tak banyak berubah. Hanya saja potongan rambut pendeknya yang sekarang memberi kesan dan terlihat tambah bulat menurut Baekhyun. Ingin sekali Baekhyun memeluk Kyungsoo. Bertanya kabar pada orang yang pernah menjadi sahabat karibnya di kehidupan sebelumnya. Andai saja pertemuan mereka sedang tidak dalam keadaan yang seperti ini.

Bahu Kyungsoo berguncang kecil, suaranya terdengar parau di telinga Baekhyun saat ia mengatakan, "Chanyeol masih punya masa depan yang sangat cerah menunggunya di sana. Aku mohon, tolong tinggalkan Chanyeol, ini demi kebaikan kalian juga."

Baekhyun terhenyak. Tak tahu harus menanggapinya dengan bagaimana. Di satu sisi ia tidak ingin Chanyeol berhenti menjadi aktor dan berakhir dengan skandal besar yang sangat memalukan. Di sisi yang lain, ia pun tidak rela untuk melepaskan Chanyeol ketika mereka baru saja dapat bertemu setelah sekian lama berpisah dan akhirnya bersatu kembali dengan ingatan tentang kehidupan mereka sebagai pelengkapnya. Iming-iming untuk kebaikannya dan juga Chanyeol, kebaikan seperti apa yang akan diterimanya saat ia memutuskan kekasihnya tersebut selain rasa sakit akan kehilangan? Tidak ada kebaikan tersisa yang dijanjikan dalam ucapan putus asa yang Kyungsoo lontarkan. Omong kosong yang ia ujarkan tak menjamin kebahagiaan yang ia punya seperti saat Baekhyun bersama Chanyeol.

Pada akhirnya, diri Baekhyun yang egois telah menang dan menguasai tubuh serta pikirannya. Janji Chanyeol yang dikatakan di mobil, semakin membuat pemuda bersurai merah itu besar kepala sebab kekasihnya telah memilihnya dibandingkan karir yang sudah ia lakoni sejak lama.

"Tahu apa kau tentang masa depanku?" Seketika kekasihnya telah berdiri di samping Baekhyun tanpa sepengetahuannya. Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun agar ia mampu bangkit dengan kedua kakinya lagi. Tatapan yang ia berikan pada Kyungsoo sangat menusuk dan penuh dengan kebencian. Seakan ia benar-benar tidak setuju dengan apapun yang pemuda bermata seperti burung hantu itu katakan.

Chanyeol merengkuh Baekhyun dalam dekapannya. Mengucapkan kalimat final yang mengakhiri hari panjang yang mereka lalui, "Beritahu presiden kalau aku membatalkan ide perpanjangan kontrak dengannya."

Kemudian kedua pasang kekasih itu berlalu, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih diam tergugu di lantai marmer kantor agensi. Sulit sekali rasanya menjadi seorang manajer.

_oOoOoOo_

Ponsel Baekhyun terus berdering dan sang empunya tetap mengabaikan seperti biasa. Ia tidak ingin menerima panggilan-panggilan baik dari orang yang ia kenal maupun yang tidak ia ketahui. Ia masih memikirkan bagaimana bisa orang-orang itu mendapatkan nomor ponselnya yang sangat jarang ia bagi tahu selain mereka yang dekat dengan pemuda bersurai merah tersebut.

Baekhyun dipecat dari kantornya karena wartawan yang setiap hari datang dianggap mengganggu kestabilan rutinitas di lingkungan pekerjaan mereka. Memang tiap Baekhyun masuk bekerja, para wartawan yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit itu kerap kali mengajukan pertanyaan yang mereka telah susun pada Baekhyun. Suara berisik dan kegaduhan yang menyertai yang dihasilkan mereka tentu membuat suasana kantor menjadi tidak kondusif. Banyak karyawan dari berbagai departemen mengeluh pada kepala HRD tentang Baekhyun yang sering dikejar wartawan dan solusi yang mereka ambil untuk mengatasi masalah tersebut adalah dengan memberhentikan Baekhyun dari pekerjaan yang ia emban.

Yang lebih menyedihkan lagi ialah saat ia ingin melamar pekerjaan di kantor baru. Ia selalu lolos seleksi tulis namun yang membuatnya kian miris, ia langsung ditolak saat orang yang mewawancarainya melihat wajah Baekhyun. Mereka menjelaskan bahwa tidak ada kantor yang bersedia menerima orang yang _aneh_ dan kemungkinan besar akan membawa dampak negatif pada tempat kerjanya. Oleh sebab itu, Baekhyun kini menjadi seorang pengangguran yang kesehariannya ia isi dengan berguling di atas tempat tidur.

Baekhyun dikucilkan dari masyarakat sekitar rumahnya. Ia tidak dapat bergerak dengan bebas sekarang karena tiap gerakan yang ia ambil pasti akan menjadi bahan perbincangan tetangga-tetangganya. Sesungguhnya ia tak ambil pusing karena mereka juga tak pernah melakukan interaksi yang intensif dengannya, hanya sekadar bertegur sapa ketika berjumpa satu sama lain di jalan.

Chanyeol sibuk sekali mengurus dokumen-dokumen yang diperlukan untuk kepindahan mereka. Kekasihnya itu benar-benar sudah melupakan skandal besar yang masih melandanya dan justru memfokuskan pada rencana pernikahan mereka. Padahal kasus itu baru terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu.

Tetapi pemuda tampan tersebut masih gencar mencari tahu siapa dalang di balik penyebaran foto-foto kencan mereka dan audio seks mereka saat malam Chanyeol meminta Baekhyun untuk menikah dengannya. Untuk sementara ini, ia belum mengetahui identitas si bajingan –Chanyeol menyebutnya demikian- yang telah menyebarluaskan _file_ pribadi mereka. Namun ia tak sengaja mendengar salah satu wartawan yang sedang mengobrol dan tanpa sadar mengatakan bahwa suatu hari ada seorang wanita yang memberikan sebuah kepingan CD ke kantor berita. Di atas kepingan pipih tersebut terdapat tulisan **PCY dan** ** _Tangkapan Besar_**.

Ternyata ketika Chanyeol melamar Baekhyun dengan tidak romantis itu, ia telah menyiapkan formulir untuk tinggal sementara di negara orang yang ia ambil dari kantor imigrasi. Ia tidak main-main dalam menyusun rancangan bahtera rumah tangga yang akan mereka jalani berdua di suatu kota asing di mana tidak ada yang mampu mengenali keduanya.

Ayah Baekhyun pernah pulang ke rumah mereka satu kali saat masalahnya dengan Chanyeol masih sangat merebak. Tiba-tiba, tanpa tedeng aling-aling, ia datang dan berkata ingin menemui kekasihnya. Seumur hidup yang sudah ia jalani selama dua puluh enam tahun, ayahnya tak pernah menaruh rasa simpati atau kepedulian tentang apapun yang anaknya lakukan. Untuk itu, Baekhyun bertanya apa maksud kedatangannya dan alasan mencari Chanyeol ke rumah. Ia juga menambahkan kalau ia bersyukur sebab ayahnya masih ingat rute yang harus diambil menuju tempat tinggalnya.

Ayahnya menjawab jika ia ingin menikahi Baekhyun, setidaknya Chanyeol harus memberikan padanya uang sebangsa upeti agar mendapat restu darinya. Baekhyun jelas sangat kesal mendengarnya dan langsung saja ia menyuruh ayahnya untuk keluar. Ia meminta lelaki tua itu untuk kembali ke bar atau tempat kasino dan jangan pernah muncul lagi di hadapannya. Lebih baik sosok ayah brengsek dan tidak punya rasa tanggung jawab itu menghilang dari hidup Baekhyun selamanya. Ayah macam apa yang menganggap putranya seolah barang dagangan dan menjualnya ke orang lain seperti itu.

 _Hyung_ nya selalu mencoba untuk terus menghubungi Baekhyun via ponsel. Pesan beruntut yang dikirimkan oleh kakak lelakinya, tak pernah ia baca dan dibiarkan begitu saja memenuhi memori internal ponsel pintarnya. Karena Baekhyun dapat menerka isi dari pesan-pesan yang dikirim itu dan ia hanya tidak ingin membuat keluarganya juga ikut kena getah akibat ulahnya. Cukup Baekhyun yang menopang ketidakadilan yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Saat Chanyeol pulang di suatu sore usai mengurus ke kantor kedutaan, Baekhyun berlari dan menghambur dalam pelukan kekasih jangkungnya itu. Chanyeol mengangkat tubuhnya dan membawanya untuk berputar-putar sejenak sebelum menurunkannya untuk kembali ke lantai.

Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol yang menjinjing dua buah paspor dan meletakkannya di nakas samping tempat tidur. Kemudian ia meminta Baekhyun agar duduk di pangkuannya sementara Chanyeol memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil di tengkuk dan bahunya.

Baekhyun selalu menikmati waktu yang ia lewati bersama Chanyeol. Tidak peduli apabila semesta tidak mendukungnya, karena entah Chanyeol atau Baekhyun, kedua insan yang dimabuk asmara itu pasti tidak akan memikirkan. Asalkan mereka berada di pelukan masing-masing. Selama eksistensi kedua makhluk tersebut masih mampu saling hadir di sisi satu sama lain. Semua itu sudah cukup. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bukanlah orang yang tamak. Menginginkan segalanya untuk menjadi milik pribadi bukan gaya hidup mereka. Bagi Baekhyun ia hanya butuh Chanyeol dan untuk Chanyeol, ia sekadar memerlukan Baekhyun agar menjadikan dunianya sempurna.

"Aku sering bertanya-tanya pada diriku, tetapi aku masih tidak mendapatkan jawaban hingga sekarang." Baekhyun memainkan telinga Chanyeol yang lebar dengan jari-jari tangan kanannya, sedangkan yang kiri ia gunakan untuk menjawil hidung bangir milik kekasihnya dan membuat Chanyeol kesulitan bernafas.

Chanyeol mendaratkan sebuah ciuman polos ke bibir merah muda Baekhyun yang kenyal dan merespon, "Katakan saja. Siapa tahu aku bisa menjawabnya."

"Apa tak akan ada akhir bahagia yang tengah menanti kita di ujung sana, Yeol? Apa tiga kehidupan yang telah kita lalui itu belum cukup untuk kita dalam merasakan kepedihan karena sebuah perpisahan?"

Chanyeol menangkup dua pipi gembil Baekhyun ke dalam telapak tangannya. Ia menatap mata kekasihnya dengan binar mata yang ia usahakan untuk terlihat selembut mungkin. Lalu ia menjawab, "Baekhyun, aku dan kau tak perlu akhir yang bahagia. Karena kau pun sangat tahu kalau kebahagiaan kita bersumber pada pasangan yang selalu menjadi tempat sandaran di kala suka maupun duka."

Sorot mata Baekhyun yang biasa hangat itu kini memancarkan kesenduan yang mendalam. Kelebatan bayangan masa lalu tentang kisah cinta mereka yang tragis terputar dalam memorinya. Ia tidak akan pernah melupakan perjuangannya supaya dapat berjumpa kembali dengan Chanyeol. Mereka menghabiskan ratusan tahun untuk mengingat jalan menuju _rumah_ yang amat mereka rindukan. Terjatuh, tersesat, terluka, terantuk, tersandung, semua itu telah mereka lalui untuk mencari keberadaan setengah jiwa mereka yang masih menghilang.

Baekhyun menduga bahwa kehidupannya dan cerita yang ia miliki dengan Chanyeol di era ini akan dipenuhi pelangi dan hujan air yang warna-warni. Awan putih bak permen kapas akan selalu mengelilingi dan mengikuti mereka kemanapun langkah kaki yang dipijaknya. Manis adalah rasa yang mampu menggambarkan situasi dan kondisi hubungan yang mereka jalani.

Tentu saja itu semua hanyalah khayalan Baekhyun belaka. Karena ia tak dapat menemukan rasa manis dari kehancuran karir keduanya yang terjadi disebabkan oleh sebuah skandal. Terkadang Baekhyun merasa jika dunia benar-benar tak berpihak pada ia dan kekasihnya.

Kalau ia diperbolehkan dan diberi izin oleh Yang Maha Kuasa untuk memohon, Baekhyun hanya ingin meminta pada Tuhan agar setidaknya mereka diberi kebahagiaan pada hidup mereka kali ini. Keinginannya tak terlalu muluk, jadi Tuhan, dapatkah Kau mengabulkannya?

_oOoOoOo_

.

.

 **a/n:** akhirnya bisa update huhu T_T.

one chapter left~ and I'll finish this story for good haha.

.

.

.

.

RnR?:)


	8. The Wedding

**The Red String**

 **by Chocobanana614**

 **Rated: M**

 **Pairing: Chanbaek**

 **I don't own anything beside the plot and gain nothing from the story.**

 **p.s Chanyeol x Seulgi is just a complement pair to complete this fanfiction.**

_oOoOoOo_

Chanyeol tidak punya hubungan yang harmonis dengan keluarganya. Di usianya yang masih sangat belia, Chanyeol telah membangkang untuk tidak mematuhi peraturan-peraturan yang mereka terapkan di rumah. Ketika ayah dan ibunya tahu Chanyeol diterima di sekolah perfilman, mereka amat menentangnya pada saat itu. Walaupun Chanyeol dengan segala sifat keras kepalanya tetap melanjutkan jalan yang tak mendapatkan izin orang tuanya tersebut.

Semenjak ia terjun di dunia akting, Chanyeol jarang sekali datang bersinggah ke rumahnya sendiri. Peran-peran yang ia lakoni dari satu drama ke drama yang lain, selalu memberikannya uang yang sangat cukup untuk ia sisihkan di tabungannya. Setamatnya ia dari akademi, Chanyeol membeli rumah yang ia tempati dengan Seulgi hingga saat ini. Itu adalah harta termahal pertama yang pernah Chanyeol dapatkan melalui hasil kerja kerasnya sendiri.

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol harus duduk di sebuah ruang tamu di hadapan seseorang. Ayahnya duduk di seberang dan sedang fokus membaca koran. Baekhyun telah diculik ibunya untuk menemaninya di dapur semasa mereka menginjakkan kaki pertama kali di depan pintu beberapa menit yang lalu. Chanyeol sadar, saat ayahnya yang bahkan tak pernah menanyakan kabarnya dan tiba-tiba memanggilnya untuk pulang ke rumah, ia tahu ada sesuatu yang perlu mereka diskusikan.

"Jika ayah meneleponku agar pulang untuk meminta mengakhiri hubungan yang aku jalani dengan Baekhyun, aku akan mengatakan dengan kesadaran diri kalau aku menolaknya." Ujar Chanyeol yang mendahului ayahnya. Ia sudah lelah duduk dan diacuhkan seperti itu. Ayahnya hanya perlu mengatakan intinya saja pada Chanyeol, toh putranya kini sudah mapan dan pikirannya sudah tidak kekanakan.

Tak seperti ibu Baekhyun dengan paradigmanya yang sedikit terbuka, ayah kandung yang ia miliki itu masih termasuk dalam golongan orang-orang kuno yang tak mengenal apa yang dimaksud dengan hak asasi. Gay dan homoseksual pasti ia dengan sangat keras akan menganggapnya sebagai perbuatan yang amat salah. Chanyeol pun yakin ajakan yang diajukan oleh pak tuanya tersebut pasti akan berujung dengan ia yang meminta dengan seenaknya agar Chanyeol mengikuti keinginan yang ia kehendaki.

"Namamu banyak terpampang di media akhir-akhir ini." Balas ayahnya. Ia tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas lebar itu dan berbicara dari balik lembarannya. Fakta yang diutarakan sudah terdengar familiar bagi Chanyeol. Terlebih ini telah lewat sembilan belas hari sejak ia dipanggil ke agensinya.

Ayah Chanyeol jelas tahu perkembangan Chanyeol meskipun ia tidak memperhatikannya secara rinci. Nama putranya itu setidaknya selalu mengisi satu kolom dari koran berlangganan yang ia sering baca. Dan saat skandal tentang pasangan sesama jenis yang melibatkan anaknya itu merebak, ia bermaksud mengundang Chanyeol untuk membicarakan dengan baik-baik perihal masalah yang putra semata wayangnya hadapi. Ia tak dapat membantu banyak selain memberikan dukungan moral dan membimbingnya untuk kembali ke jalan yang semula. Berada di dunia aktor membuat anaknya tersebut menjadi sedikit menyimpang dari yang seharusnya.

Chanyeol menghirup nafasnya sebelum berkata, "Aku berencana untuk menikahi Baekhyun di penghujung November tahun ini. Aku telah mempersuntingnya."

Seketika Ayahnya menutup koran yang ia baca dan membantingnya ke atas meja. Tapi nampaknya, ia menahan emosi tersebut dengan meminum secangkir teh manis buatan istrinya dan menanggapi pernyataan mengagetkan dari putranya.

"Aku kira kau akan bersama Seulgi karena kalian sudah kerap kali tidur di ranjang yang sama."

"Aku juga mengira kalau Seulgi adalah orang yang tepat untuk aku bawa ke jenjang selanjutnya. Tapi nyatanya tidak, sebab aku sudah menemukan Baekhyun." Jelas Chanyeol lagi.

Ayahnya menekuk wajahnya dan membuat rupa itu terlihat sangat menyeramkan. Alisnya yang tebal ditautkan menjadi satu garis dan sudut bibirnya sedikit berkedut membendung amarah yang sudah di ujung, menandakan bahwa ia siap meledak kapan saja. Chanyeol yang masih remaja pasti akan gentar kala ayahnya memasang raut muka yang seperti itu. Namun kini, ekspresi tersebut tidak berpengaruh apa-apa untuk dirinya yang telah dewasa.

"Apa kau ingin meminta restuku untuk pernikahan kalian?"

Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum sebelah, di tempat lesung pipinya yang dapat muncul dengan sangat jelas, "Tidak. Lagipula aku yakin ayah tidak akan pernah menyetujui pilihan yang aku ambil."

Ayahnya membelalakkan mata setelah mendengar kelanjutan kalimat anaknya, "Jika yang ingin ayah diskusikan hingga repot-repot menelepon ku adalah tentang hal itu, ayah sudah tahu jawabannya sekarang."

Chanyeol bangkit dari sofa yang dahulu menjadi tempat favoritnya untuk tidur siang. Ia berjalan menuju dapur dan menjemput kekasihnya di sana. Baekhyun dan ibunya terlihat sangat akrab, ditambah kini Baekhyun yang berada dalam balutan apron dan tangannya sibuk menulis resep makanan kesukaan Chanyeol. Wajah cantik kekasihnya ternodai oleh tepung terigu yang ia gunakan untuk membuat _muffin_ cokelat.

Chanyeol menghampiri perempuan yang telah melahirkannya, memeluk ibunya sebentar dan wanita yang ia paling cintai itu berbisik, "Undang aku untuk datang di resepsi kalian."

_oOoOoOo_

Satu hari menjelang pernikahan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, mengakibatkan orang-orang di sekitarnya sangat sibuk. Mengecek ulang aula yang akan mereka gunakan untuk resepsi, meninjau kembali gereja yang akan mereka datangi untuk mengikat janji, mengambil cincin yang dibuat khusus di toko perhiasan, singgah ke toko busana yang telah menyiapkan jas untuk mereka pakai esok hari dan semua rincian tentang persiapan hari besarnya dalam sejarah.

Namun Baekhyun justru tidak diperbolehkan keluar dari apartemen yang telah ia huni di London selama tiga bulan bersama Chanyeol. Kekasihnya itu yang mengurus segala perlengkapan yang masih dianggap kurang dan ikut turun tangan bersama para tamu undangan yang bersedia membantu mereka.

Sebenarnya kedua mempelai pria itu tidak banyak mengundang orang untuk datang ke pernikahan mereka. Dari pihak Baekhyun ia hanya membawa Luhan, Jongdae, Sehun, Jongin dan Bibi Seri. Sayang sekali ibunya tak dapat hadir karena masalah kesehatannya yang biasa. Tetapi Bibi Seri menyampaikan bahwa ibunya sangat memberkati hari pernikahan Baekhyun. Di pihak Chanyeol, ia mengajak ibunya, karyawan-karyawan di kafenya, beberapa teman aktor yang mendukung hubungan mereka dan juga Seulgi. Ia bahkan tidak mengundang Kyungsoo karena kekesalan yang masih ia rasakan dalam lubuk hatinya kala teringat paksaan yang diberikan padanya berbulan-bulan lampau.

Usai Chanyeol dan Baekhyun membangun serta menata kehidupan mereka dari awal lagi, mereka membuat sebuah kafe kecil di seberang gedung apartemen yang mereka tinggali. Harusnya Baekhyun tidak terkejut saat melihat jumlah nol yang tertulis di buku tabungan milik Chanyeol, tapi ia tetap saja tak menahan kekagetannya sebab ia tak pernah melihat angka sebanyak itu di hidupnya. Baekhyun sampai tak tahu bagaimana menyebut jumlah uang yang tertera di sana.

Adaptasi mereka tak berjalan semudah yang dikira pada mulanya. Keterbatasan bahasa membuat sepasang calon pengantin itu linglung dan tersesat karena disebabkan tidak mampu memahami tiap kosakata yang terucap dari mulut penduduk lokal. Namun mereka pun akhirnya bisa mengejar ketertinggalan tersebut dengan mempelajari bahasa yang telah digunakan secara global di seluruh dunia.

Kafe yang mereka dirikan hanya memiliki luas enam puluh tiga meter persegi. Dindingnya Chanyeol rombak menjadi transparan yang terbuat dari kaca berdiameter dua senti. Hanya terdapat dua etalase di dalamnya yang dilengkapi dengan mesin pembuat kopi otomatis. Baekhyun biasanya yang bekerja di sana bersama lima karyawan yang kekasihnya pekerjakan sedangkan Chanyeol akan berkunjung jika urusannya dengan kedutaan selesai. Meskipun kafenya baru dan amat kecil, tetapi pelanggan sangat tertarik untuk singgah karena desain interior unik yang Chanyeol rancang.

Bel pintu masuk apartemennya seketika berbunyi dan Baekhyun beranjak untuk melihat _intercom_ nya. Seulgi berdiri di depan pintu dengan kepala yang ditundukkan. Rambut panjangnya ia potong sedikit hingga mencapai bahu. Dan wajah cantiknya dipoles dengan riasan tipis yang membuat keanggunannya semakin menonjol.

"Ah _noona_ kau sudah datang?" Sapa Baekhyun hangat ketika ia membuka daun pintunya. Seulgi sedikit tersentak kaget mendengar suara Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba.

"Aku baru saja mendarat dan langsung menuju ke hotel yang kalian pinta."

Chanyeol memang sengaja mengumpulkan tamu undangannya dengan memesan kamar-kamar di sebuah hotel yang berjarak lima menit berjalan kaki dari apartemen mereka. Tujuannya adalah untuk mempermudah akses mereka saat ingin mendatangi gereja tempat Chanyeol dan kekasihnya menikah nanti.

"Kalau _noona_ ingin bertemu Chanyeol, ia masih sedang dalam perjalanan untuk mengambil setelan jas kami."

Lalu wanita muda di hadapannya menggeleng kecil, menyodorkan satu kotak makan yang cukup besar pada Baekhyun dan mengatakan, "Aku membawa ini untuk kalian. _Doenjang jjigae_ buatanku pernah menjadi makanan kesukaan Chanyeol dahulu." Ia tersenyum ketika bercerita tentang hubungannya dengan Chanyeol yang telah usai.

Baekhyun pun membalas senyuman tersebut dan mengucap terima kasih. Ia menawarkan pada wanita yang lebih tua darinya untuk menanti Chanyeol agar mereka dapat makan bersama, tetapi Seulgi menolak dengan dalih ia belum menggantung gaun yang akan ia kenakan untuk resepsi esok pagi. Oleh sebab itu, Baekhyun mengantar Seulgi ke lobi apartemen dan mengucap perpisahan serta mengatakan sampai ketemu besok.

Baekhyun berjalan riang kembali ke kamarnya. Ia sedikit tidak menyangka kalau Seulgi masih mau bersikap baik pada dirinya walau Baekhyun telah merebut kekasih yang dicinta dari pelukannya. Chanyeol pernah menenangkan Baekhyun melalui perkataan bahwa Seulgi adalah orang yang berhati baik sebab kekasihnya telah mengenal perempuan itu dalam kurun waktu yang cukup lama. Pasti mantannya tersebut akan berlapang dada dan menerima realita yang ada jika Chanyeol tak dapat melanjutkan hubungan mereka yang sudah memudar, paling tidak di sisi pemuda jangkung itu hubungan mereka sudah tak memiliki arti apa-apa.

Pemuda berambut merah mengoperasikan telepon genggamnya. Ia meletakkan kotak makan di atas _kitchen_ kabinet dan menaruh bokongnya di salah satu _bar stool_ yang mengelilingi meja tersebut. Ia menekan tombol datarnya pada angka dua dan nama Park Chanyeol tertulis di layarnya yang cerah. Kemudian orang di seberang sambungan mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Ya sayang?" Ucap Chanyeol dengan lembut. Suara alunan musik jazz di belakangnya menandakan kalau ia masih berada di toko tempat jas mereka dibuat.

"Kapan kau pulang? Seulgi- _noona_ memberikan kita _doenjang jjigae_ buatannya. Ayo makan bersama!"

Chanyeol terkekeh dan menjawab kalimat-kalimat ajakan yang diserukan kekasihnya dan terdengar amat manja di telinga perinya itu, "Aku kira kau menelepon karena merindukanku. Nampaknya tidak, ya?" Chanyeol mengulum senyum, menahan dirinya agar tidak mengeluarkan seringaian yang lebar saat menggoda calon pengantinnya.

Baekhyun tersipu, ia mengerucutkan bibir sebab ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol tengah pura-pura merajuk, "Aku memintamu pulang agar aku dapat bertemu denganmu, Park. Cepatlah pulang."

"Aku belum mengambil cincin kita untuk besok. Apa kau sungguh tidak merindukanku, Byun?"

"Aku merindukanmu." Akunya yang disertai dengan semburat merah muda di pipi. Beruntung Chanyeol sedang tidak bersamanya saat ini.

Chanyeol pun tak dapat membendung perasaan bahagia. Kekasihnya itu jarang sekali memvokalkan perasaan hatinya pada Chanyeol. Tentu saja ketika seseorang yang bahkan tak pernah menginisiasi untuk memberi kecupan di pagi hari dan kini mengatakan bahwa ia merindukannya, bagi Chanyeol itu adalah sebuah kemajuan pesat dari Baekhyun. Yang Chanyeol tidak ketahui, kalimat tersebut adalah sebuah pertanda akan sesuatu hal yang kemungkinan besar terjadi menjelang hari bahagianya.

"Makanlah terlebih dahulu, Baek. Aku sudah menyantap pizza dengan _hyung_ mu tadi."

"Jangan menyesal kalau hidangannya aku yang habiskan!"

Chanyeol tertawa lagi, ia menangkap nada suara kecewa yang dibuat-buat dan membayangkan raut memberengut yang menggemaskan milik Baekhyun, "Ya ya aku pulang. Sampai bertemu nanti. Aku juga merindukanmu."

_oOoOoOo_

Dua jam setelah sambungan telepon mereka terputus, Chanyeol memasukkan kata sandi dari pintu masuk apartemennya. Ia mengalami sedikit kesulitan sebab tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk membawa barang belanjaan mingguan mereka sementara lengan kiri telah tersampir dua jas berwarna kontras untuk mereka kenakan esok di hari yang sakral. Kotak penyimpanan cincin pernikahan mereka yang terbuat dari bludru hitam, ia masukkan ke dalam kantung celana jeansnya.

Biasanya kekasih cantiknya itu akan selalu menyambut Chanyeol di depan pintu dan menghambur dalam dekapannya ketika ia mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Namun, ia tidak mendapati sosok mungil Baekhyun di lorong apartemen mereka. Kemungkinan terbesar selanjutnya ialah Baekhyun sedang asyik menonton televisi di saluran pendidikan sembari mengasah kemampuan berbahasa inggrisnya agar semakin tajam.

Apartemen Chanyeol memiliki lima ruangan yang keempat ruangnya terbagi di sisi-sisi yang berlawanan dan dipisahkan oleh sebuah lorong dengan ujungnya adalah ruang dapur. Ia berjalan ke ruangan tersebut untuk menaruh kebutuhan pokok mereka yang telah habis di lemari pendingin. Akan tetapi, Chanyeol terkejut kala ia melihat mempelai prianya tertidur di atas meja makan dengan tangannya yang dilipat sebagai tumpuan. Di sampingnya terdapat kotak makan _doenjang jjigae_ yang ia percaya berasal dari pemberian Seulgi.

Chanyeol meletakkan jas yang disampirkan dan kantung-kantung plastik yang ia jinjing di samping _doenjang jjigae_ itu ditaruh.

Tidak biasanya Baekhyun tidur dengan asal seperti itu. Tubuh Baekhyun termasuk ke dalam kategori tubuh yang ringkih dan menyebabkan ia tak bisa tidur di sembarang tempat. Ia akan menderita pegal dan kram yang sangat menyebalkan ketika ia terbangun nanti. Chanyeol menghampiri sosok kekasihnya yang kini matanya terpejam rapat. Helaian rambut merahnya jatuh dengan lembut menutupi dahinya yang sering ia kecup.

Chanyeol menyeka air liur yang menetes di sudut bibir kekasihnya. Baekhyun nampak sangat damai saat ia tertidur seperti sekarang ini. Kemudian ia mengambil kotak makan dan membawa sendok bekas Baekhyun pakai untuk masuk dalam kerongkongannya. Ia menyuap sepotong daging disertai kuah supnya dan mengunyah makanan itu. Ternyata masakan Seulgi tidak berubah dan tetap lezat. Hanya saja, ia terlalu banyak menambahkan suatu zat pada kuahnya dan perbedaan rasa yang sedikit tersebut tak luput dari indera pengecap Chanyeol yang sudah sering menyantap kudapan karya Seulgi.

Setidaknya kini ia tahu sosok Seulgi yang sebenarnya di balik topeng cantik yang ia kenakan.

" _Doenjang jjigae_ , ya?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Ia mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun yang terasa sangat ringan di gendongannya. Nampaknya pemuda yang ia cintai itu telah turun berat badannya akibat masalah-masalah yang mereka hadapi semasa mereka masih tinggal di Seoul. Tekanan dari perancang busana pernikahan mereka agar tidak memakan banyak santapan yang mengandung karbohidrat yang tinggi juga menjadi penyebab kekasihnya menahan keinginan untuk makan dengan leluasa. Tapi sungguh, Baekhyun yang terkulai lemas di pelukannya saat ini bobotnya benar-benar seperti kapas.

Chanyeol melangkah menuju kamar mereka. Tempat mereka saling menunjukkan perasaan pada satu sama lain dan tidak takut dengan penilaian oleh para mata yang menghakimi. Pemuda berambut hitam legam itu membaringkan kekasihnya di atas ranjang empuk dan ia mengambil posisi untuk merebahkan diri di samping Baekhyun. Ia merogoh kantung jeansnya untuk mengambil kotak cincin yang mengganjal dan mengeluarkan dua cincin emas putih yang ditaburi berlian halus di atasnya. Cincin tersebut memiliki ukuran berbeda dan kilauan yang dipantulkan akibat cahaya lampu kamar mereka menyebabkan cincin itu menjadi sangat indah untuk dipandang.

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun untuk ia rengkuh kembali. Suhu tubuhnya yang biasa menguarkan hawa hangat kini mendingin. Bibir yang selalu dihiasi dengan warna merah muda menggoda, sekarang berubah menjadi biru. Manik _hazel_ yang kerap ia tatap setiap saat itu telah tertutup dan menyembunyikan iris menakjubkan tersebut dari Chanyeol.

Pandangan Chanyeol perlahan mulai berkunang-kunang. Rasa pahit di pangkal lidah memaksa pemuda jangkung untuk mendorong keluar sisa makanan dari dalam tubuhnya. Tapi Chanyeol terlalu malas untuk sekadar beranjak pergi ke kamar mandi dan ia pun menelan kembali apapun yang meminta agar dikeluarkan.

Chanyeol menyenandungkan lagu yang Baekhyun selalu mainkan dengan _zither_ nya dahulu. Mengenang segala kejadian-kejadian yang telah mereka lalui hingga membuat mereka berada di sini. Ia menyingkirkan rambut Baekhyun yang menghalangi dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di keningnya cukup lama. Lalu ia juga memberikan ciuman pada bibir tipis yang memabukan itu. Merasakan bagaimana pasifnya orang yang ia cium karena tak kunjung membalas meski sudah ia pagut berulang kali.

"Aku merindukanmu, Baekhyun. Balaslah pernyataanku jika kau merasakan hal yang sama."

Hening.

Baekhyun tetap bergeming dan dadanya tidak bergerak naik turun layaknya orang normal. Deru nafasnya tak terdengar, padahal jarak antara mereka sudah Chanyeol musnahkan. Chanyeol terus mengecup kecil di bibir Baekhyun. Tanpa ia sadari, satu tetes air mata berhasil lolos dari pelupuknya dan terjatuh pada bantal yang mereka tiduri. Padahal waktu yang mereka butuhkan kurang dari dua puluh empat jam lagi.

Fokus mata Chanyeol semakin kabur. Pelukannya pada Baekhyun pun mengendur dan sudah tidak seerat sebelumnya. Namun ia tidak melepaskan tubuh kecil yang pas dalam dekapannya itu dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggul ramping milik kekasihnya yang acap ia puja ketika mereka bercinta.

Di penghujung bulan kesebelas pada tahun yang harusnya membawa kebahagiaan, Chanyeol justru merasakan kesedihan yang tak tergambarkan meski ia telah mendapati Baekhyun di pelukannya. Harusnya sepasang kekasih yang saling cinta itu menyambut dengan gembira akan hari bahagia yang telah menanti mereka di hari esok.

Akan tetapi, lihatlah kenyataan yang dibawa oleh dunia yang kejam. Ia seakan tak mendapatkan izin untuk merasakan kesenangan di kehidupannya yang terus bergerak di siklus yang sama. Jika memang ini adalah hukuman dari semesta karena Chanyeol telah mencintai Baekhyun dan Baekhyun membalas perasaannya, ia tidak masalah dengan segala sanksi yang harus ia hadapi agar bisa bersama kekasihnya. Mereka bahkan tidak mendapat opsi untuk menentukan akhir bahagia pada kisah cinta mereka sendiri.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya juga. Sebelum suara _baritone_ tersebut menghilang ditelan udara dingin yang menusuk kalbu, ia mengucapkan, "Baekhyun, aku akan tetap mengikutimu kemanapun kau pergi," Suaranya kian serak dan tak terdengar, tapi ia tetap melanjutkan, "sebab aku tidak takut dengan rasa sepi yang dibawa oleh kematian."

Dengan kesusahan, Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya dan menambahkan perkataan tanpa jawabannya itu pada Baekhyun. Ia mendeklarasikan ikrar yang seharusnya ia ucap di hadapan orang-orang yang mendukung mereka nanti, sebuah ikrar yang perlu ia lafalkan sebelum mengatakan bahwa ia bersedia untuk mendampingi dan menjadi suami sah dari seorang Baekhyun, "Tak peduli apa yang akan terjadi pada kita di esok hari, percayalah aku akan selalu berada di sana. Berdiri tepat di sisimu, menggenggam erat dan menautkan jemari kita dengan lekat."

Chanyeol berhenti untuk menghirup nafasnya, perlahan pasokan oksigen di paru-parunya juga sudah semakin menipis, "Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang tulus aku cintai dari dalam lubuk hati. Bersamamu aku yakin kita dapat menerjang segala halangan dan rintangan yang menghadang karena yang aku percaya, kau dan aku memang ditakdirkan untuk berdua selamanya."

Kelopak mata Chanyeol kian memberat, tetapi ia tetap memaksakan diri untuk melanjutkan janji suci yang telah ia ukir dan diingat dalam otaknya untuk Baekhyun, "Cinta kita begitu indah namun juga rumit, dengan rajutan yang terbuat dari benang keabadian, semua itu telah menyatu dalam jiwa dan ragaku. Sampai maut memisahkan kita, aku tidak akan pernah menyerah untuk memperjuangkanmu dan apabila ada kehidupan setelah kematian di mana kita dapat bertemu kembali, aku akan tetap mencintaimu."

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah tentram nan damai yang Baekhyun tampilkan. Ia mengecup singkat bibir itu dan tidak bergerak lagi setelahnya. Ucapan _aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun_ masih tertahan di bibir Chanyeol sebab ia sudah tak dapat membuka organnya itu. Bahkan Chanyeol belum sempat menyematkan cincin pada Baekhyun yang sudah ia genggam di dalam telapak tangannya. Cincin itu terlepas dari kepalan tangannya, menggelinding di atas ranjang hingga berakhir terjatuh di lantai kamar mereka. Menimbulkan suara dentingan kecil yang nyaris tak dapat didengar.

Chanyeol ingin berteriak pada Luhan bahwa hingga akhir hayatnya pun ia masih memperjuangkan adik satu-satunya yang ia miliki. Luhan memang sempat meragukan tekad Chanyeol dan menganggap ia hanya akan bermain-main dengan perasaan Baekhyun dan meninggalkan adiknya itu saat ia sedang terpuruk. Luhan sebaiknya mengetahui disertakan deskripsi yang terperinci tentang hal apa saja yang telah Chanyeol korbankan untuk mempertahankan keberadaan Baekhyun agar tetap di sisinya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun akhirnya beristirahat dengan tenang. Chanyeol pergi dengan pertanyaan bernilai satu juta dolar yang tak kunjung memiliki jawaban pasti. Apalagi setelah mereka melalui empat siklus kehidupan yang silih berganti mengikuti sesuai zaman, pertanyaan tersebut tetap menggantung tinggi dan tak ada yang bersedia untuk menanggapi. Padahal ia sudah pernah menjawab pertanyaan itu, namun sepertinya jawaban yang ia berikan adalah suatu kesalahan.

Apakah mereka memang benar-benar tak sepantasnya bahagia dalam kisah cinta yang mereka bangun bersama?

_oOoOoOo_

Seulgi telah memendam rasa pada Chanyeol bahkan sebelum pemuda jangkung nan tampan tersebut datang mendekatinya delapan tahun silam. Ia sering memperhatikan Chanyeol yang kebetulan berada di kelas akting yang sama dengannya dan terkagum akan bakat mentah yang belum diasah yang dimiliki oleh lelaki itu.

Seulgi tak banyak berinteraksi pada orang-orang di sekitarnya dan diamnya yang ia lakukan menimbulkan banyak desas-desus di kampus mereka bahwa sebenarnya Seulgi adalah pasien tunawicara yang diterima masuk ke akademinya karena wajah cantik yang sangat menjual untuk prospek di dunia hiburan.

Suatu hari Chanyeol yang penasaran pun mendatangi Seulgi dan mengajaknya berbicara. Kedekatan mereka mematahkan semua gosip salah yang beredar di penjuru kampus. Sejak saat itu, benih-benih cinta muncul di antara mereka sebab sering bersama.

Chanyeol meniti karirnya di dunia film dengan didampingi Seulgi. Pemuda tinggi itu selalu membawanya ke tiap audisi pemilihan peran yang ia kunjungi. Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa ia memiliki cita-cita sebagai aktor opera ternama dan ingin memerankan berbagai macam karakter peran yang berbeda.

Segalanya berjalan lancar pada hubungan mereka hingga Chanyeol mendapatkan ingatan tentang kehidupan tragis di masa lalunya yang seketika membuat sikap kekasihnya tersebut amat berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Seulgi sering mendapati Chanyeol yang duduk termangu sedangkan pikirannya melayang ke suatu tempat yang tak mampu untuk ia kejar.

Seulgi tak memiliki pekerjaan yang tetap karena ia hanya mengikuti kemanapun kekasih aktornya itu pergi. Untuk masalah finansial, ia masih sangat bergantung pada kedua orang tuanya yang penuh pengertian tanpa mengajukan pertanyaan-pertanyaan seputar karirnya.

Akan tetapi, bukan berarti Seulgi tidak memiliki teman sebab ia tak bekerja. Justru ia punya banyak kenalan dari berbagai kalangan karena Chanyeol selalu mengajaknya ke pertemuan atau perkumpulan yang diisi oleh aktor-aktor dan semua orang yang berjasa dalam keberhasilan pembuatan sebuah film.

Seulgi telah menaruh kecurigaan pada Chanyeol semenjak kekasihnya diberitahu tentang pemuda bersurai merah yang dikatakan oleh nenek peramal merupakan orang terdekatnya dari kehidupan di zaman Edo yang pernah mereka tinggali. Ia sudah hafal betul tabiat dan sifat kekasih yang sudah menjalin hubungan dengannya selama hampir tujuh tahun itu.

Perubahan-perubahan sikap Chanyeol yang kian hari semakin tidak responsif, memunculkan ide dalam benak wanita cantik tersebut untuk memata-matai kegiatan kekasih rupawannya. Ia meminta bantuan dari temannya yang ahli dalam bidang teknologi untuk memberikannya dua buah alat berukuran mikro yang berfungsi sebagai penyadap suara dan perekam gambar. Kemudian ketika ia sudah mendapat barang yang diinginkan, Seulgi menempelkannya pada ponsel milik Chanyeol sehingga data yang berada di dalamnya juga dapat diserap oleh mesin canggih yang kecil itu. Karena ia tahu, meskipun Chanyeol jarang memainkan telepon genggamnya, pemuda tersebut tak pernah meninggalkan alat komunikasi itu di rumah mereka. Sementara alat yang satu lagi ia tempelkan di pojok jendela depan mobil kekasihnya. Entah mengapa ia memiliki firasat yang kuat kalau Chanyeol akan sering menggunakan mobil untuk pertemuannya dengan pemuda itu.

Seulgi tahu Chanyeol diam-diam memiliki rahasia dan bermain api di balik punggungnya. Ia tahu seluruh pertemuan kekasihnya yang dilangsungkan dengan pemuda bersurai merah yang dikatakan telah menantinya selama empat ratus tahun lamanya.

Seulgi selalu memasang sikap tak peduli, padahal dalam hati ia sangat ingin menghampiri orang ketiga yang muncul di tengah hubungan harmonis mereka. Ia ingin menyuruhnya untuk menjauhi Chanyeol dan tidak mengusik ketenangan mereka lagi. Namun ia mengurungkan keinginannya dan memutuskan untuk bermain halus dengan berpura-pura menjadi seseorang yang polos dan tidak mengetahui apa-apa.

Melalui benda tersebut, Seulgi dapat mendengar percakapan yang kekasihnya dan orang asing itu bicarakan. Kameranya juga menghasilkan kualitas video yang bagus untuk disaksikan. Ia selalu memandangi komputer lipat di kamarnya dan mendengarkan mereka seraya merekam sebagai tanda bukti. Ia pernah merasa jijik kala Chanyeol dan orang tak dikenalnya sedang melakukan pergumulan panas dan di akhir ia malah merasakan kebencian yang besar pada kekasihnya sendiri ketika Chanyeol mengajak pemuda itu menikah.

Selama tujuh tahun mereka menjabat menjadi sepasang kekasih, Chanyeol tak pernah menyinggung persoalan serius macam itu. Tak peduli telah berapa kali Seulgi memberikan sinyal-sinyal tersirat agar Chanyeol segera meminangnya, namun pemuda tersebut masih tidak peka juga. Ia pasti akan mengalihkan pembicaraan menjurus seperti pertunangan dan pernikahan, mengubahnya ke topik sepele yang sebenarnya tak perlu didiskusikan.

Seulgi sengaja menghindari Chanyeol tiap kekasihnya ingin mendekatinya dan membujuknya untuk berbicara. Ia sangat sadar apa yang akan mereka perbincangkan, untuk itu ia selalu berlari dari genggaman tangan Chanyeol. Sebisa mungkin ia tidak ingin mendengar kekasihnya mengatakan kalimat yang akan membuat hatinya sakit.

Namun tiba-tiba Chanyeol datang dengan ditemani seorang pemuda dengan rambut yang berwarna merah menyala. Ia bahkan tak berbasa-basi lagi pada Seulgi dan mengungkapkan bahwa ia ingin menyudahi hubungan mereka karena ia berencana menikahi pemuda yang tengah duduk di sebelahnya.

Seulgi ingat saat mereka masih di akademi, ia mendapatkan nilai sempurna dalam ujian perubahan suasana hati untuk menghayati peran yang dilakoni. Kemudian air matanya terlepas begitu mudah dari ekor matanya. Ia mulai sesenggukan di hadapan mantan kekasihnya itu, berharap Chanyeol masih memiliki paling tidak secuil perasaan untuk menghentikan tangisannya. Realitanya adalah Chanyeol bahkan tidak meliriknya sedikitpun dan justru sibuk memperhatikan pemuda di sampingnya yang sedang mengamati Seulgi.

Perkataan yang ia lontarkan berikutnya pada pemuda yang bernama Baekhyun tersebut sesungguhnya memiliki makna tersirat. Wanita mana yang mampu merelakan orang yang sangat dicintainya pergi bersama orang lain dan membangun bahtera rumah tangga tanpa ia ikut andil di dalamnya. Seulgi tidak memiliki hati seputih salju seperti yang Chanyeol pikirkan. Ia tentu saja tidak bisa mengikhlaskan Chanyeol agar berbahagia di kehidupannya yang baru.

Seulgi pun akhirnya mengumpulkan semua bukti-bukti yang ia dapatkan berkat mesin canggih itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah kepingan CD. Dengan penyamaran yang hampir menutupi seluruh eksistensinya, ia memberikan CD tersebut ke sebuah kantor berita dan mengatakan bahwa jika kepingan tersebut bisa beredar luas di masyarakat, mereka akan mendapatkan gemparan hebat karena penonton akan menyaksikan berita mengejutkan yang ditayangkan di televisi mereka.

Perempuan cantik itu mengira jika skandal besar yang ia buka ke publik akan meruntuhkan hubungan yang Chanyeol miliki bersama Baekhyun. Tapi ia salah, sebab Chanyeol justru semakin menggebu-gebu dalam usahanya untuk segera pindah tempat tinggal ke negara di mana homoseksual bisa diterima dengan tangan terbuka. Pemuda itu bahkan tidak memperpanjang kontrak satu windunya dengan agensi yang sudah menaunginya sejak pertama debut sebagai seorang aktor.

Setelah itu, Seulgi tidak mendapat kabar tentang Chanyeol. Dan di suatu pagi, kotak suratnya kedatangan sebuah undangan pernikahan yang disertai dengan tiket pesawat dan alamat hotel. Nampaknya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun benar-benar telah menemukan kebahagiaan di kota baru mereka.

Seulgi masih tak dapat melepaskan mereka untuk berbahagia di atas lukanya. Seulgi pun geram. Dendamnya terpendam di dalam hatinya yang terdalam. Ia lantas menghubungi seorang teman yang bekerja di sebuah perusahaan yang menjual zat-zat kimia dan berpesan padanya untuk memberikan satu bungkus kecil zat beracun yang paling mematikan yang dimilikinya. Ia dengan mudah mendapatkan akses untuk membeli benda yang dilarang keras penjualannya itu karena hasil relasinya yang luas.

Sesampainya di London, Seulgi memasak _doenjang jjigae_ kesukaan Chanyeol dengan bahan yang ia beli di swalayan terdekat dan menuang serpihan bubuk itu ke dalam kotak makannya. Menurut pakar tersebut, zat yang dituang akan bereaksi langsung pada sistem pencernaan dan pernafasan. Jika tidak ditangani dalam periode waktu lima belas menit, seseorang akan kehilangan nyawanya karena racun itu.

Seulgi tak peduli penjelasan-penjelasan tambahan semacam itu. Ia hanya ingin Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tahu betapa sakit rasa yang harus ia tanggung ketika merelakan orang yang dicinta meninggalkannya sendirian.

Jika Seulgi tak memiliki kebahagiaan dengan orang yang dicintanya, maka Chanyeol pun tak boleh merasakan perasaan berwarna yang punya rasa manis dan menjadi kesukaan dari banyak orang itu.

Jika Seulgi tak mampu mendapatkan cinta dari seorang Park Chanyeol, maka tidak ada satupun orang yang diperbolehkan mendapatkannya juga. Terutama Baekhyun. Sosok hantu itu tidak berhak mendapatkan kasih sayang yang seharusnya dimiliki oleh Seulgi.

 **-END-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n:** akhirnya tamat jugaaaa.

mungkin udah banyak yang nebak-nebak tentang plot ceritanya dan ada beberapa yang benar hahah._.

thank you banget buat yang udah baca dan apalagi buat yang nyempetin review selama ini:)))

juga thanks sekalii buat yang bilang gaya tulisanku enak dibaca. bahkan ada yang bilang kayak tulisan ff luar negeri hahahhahaaha xD. jujur sebagai autor amatiran macam aku, itu amat sangat membawa kesenangan tersendiri gitu. semoga tiap kata yang aku tulis bisa dapet feelnya yaap/?

oh, aku ada bonus chapter yang mungkin kalau ga dipost besok atau ga lusa.

aku punya beberapa ide untuk cerita baru yang udah disimpan di draf, tapi ga tau mau selesaiin yang mana dulu. help me to decide this, please? ;A;

.

.

.

sekali lagi makasih yaaa sudah review, follow and favorite.

salam chanbaek is real!3


	9. Epilogue: Our Fate

**The Red String**

 **by Chocobanana614**

 **Rated: M**

 **Pairing: Chanbaek**

 **I don't own anything beside the plot and gain nothing from the story.**

_oOoOoOo_

 ** _London, in years 2328._**

Seorang pemuda bersurai merah menjinjing sebuah kantung kertas cokelat dan berjalan ke parkiran mobil di depan sebuah minimarket. Helaian poni rambutnya yang cukup panjang, diterpa angin dan membuatnya berterbangan sehingga mahkota kepala lelaki tersebut mencuat ke berbagai arah. Ia mengeluarkan desauan yang kencang seraya membuka pintu mobilnya. Merapikan tiap helainya yang lembut namun berantakan itu ketika bokongnya telah bertemu dengan kursi penumpang dalam kendaraan roda empat yang dikendalikan oleh sahabatnya.

Pemuda tersebut menggeser sebuah layar yang digantung di atas mobil dan mengambil sisir dari dalam _dashboard_. Ia mematut wajahnya untuk terlihat maksimal agar tampil sesuai dengan tema di acara yang akan mereka datangi sebentar lagi. Sedangkan pemuda di sebelahnya memijit sebuah tombol seperti hologram yang mengeluarkan setir mobil dari laci lipat yang merupakan bagian pada _dashboard_. Ia mengatur setir mobilnya itu untuk dapat bergerak dengan sendirinya setelah mengetik alamat tujuan pada mesin pintar yang ditanam dalam sistem mobil. Lalu ia menurunkan kursinya yang empuk sedikit ke belakang agar dapat berbaring dengan nyaman.

Mobil tanpa suara dan tak beroda itu berjalan di atas angin dengan kecepatan tinggi. Warna _body_ nya yang nyentrik membelah jalanan kota London di malam hari. Pengemudinya tidak khawatir akan kemungkinan kecelakaan dan tetap membiarkan mobilnya untuk berjalan secara otomatis.

Sang supir melirik penumpang berambut merah yang merupakan teman dekatnya itu, ia tengah mengeluarkan satu bungkus roti isi daging panggang dan sekaleng bir yang ia beli dari minimarket yang ia kunjungi sebelumnya. Ia lupa bahwa barang yang ia dapatkan tersebut harusnya digunakan untuk berpesta semalaman suntuk bersama temannya yang lain di sebuah apartemen di pusat kota nanti.

"Hei, nyalakan musiknya." Pinta yang lebih tepatnya terdengar seperti perintah dari supir yang kini memberikan punggungnya pada penumpang dan sudah menghadap pintu. Kawannya pun patuh dan menggeser layar hologram yang memiliki berbagai macam fungsi, menekan tombol tak tersentuh untuk memainkan satu _playlist_ berisi lagu-lagu yang menurutnya nikmat untuk didengar.

Volume yang sangat keras dan dentuman bass super dari speaker, membuat keduanya tuli akan keadaan luar mobil mereka. Kedua pemuda tersebut tidak mengetahui kalau sejak tadi mobil mereka telah dibuntuti oleh sebuah motor besar dengan sirine yang tak kalah menulikan telinga bagi siapa saja pendengarnya.

Motor besar yang memiliki stiker polisi di depannya, melesat dengan cepat demi menghentikan mobil yang telah melanggar aturan lalu lintas untuk tidak mengebut di jalan bebas hambatan. Polisi itu bahkan terbang dan melewati bagian atap mobil agar ia dapat tiba tepat di depannya. Ia membiarkan nyawanya sedang di ambang hidup dan mati hanya untuk menghadang mobil merah yang melaju dengan batas kecepatan yang tak sewajarnya itu.

Dengan sigap pemuda bersurai merah di dalamnya menekan klakson, kakinya menginjak rem secara mendadak dan mewakili sahabatnya yang seharusnya melakukan. Seorang polisi berbadan tegap dan tinggi berjalan menghampiri mereka. Motornya diabaikan dan ia tetap mendekati salah satu penghuni mobil tersebut.

Polisi itu mengetuk jendela sisi kanan mobil dan si penumpang langsung menurunkan jendela hitamnya. Polisi tersebut memberikan salut dan sedikit membungkuk sebelum bertugas, "Bisa aku melihat lisensi mengemudimu, Baekhyun- _ssi_?"

Baekhyun yang dipanggil pun bingung. Jelas-jelas bukan ia yang memegang kendali atas mobil merahnya, tetapi sahabatnya Oh Sehun. Baekhyun tak dapat melihat wajah dari pak polisi yang menyergapnya karena ia memakai helm yang menutup rapat penampilan rupanya. Namun, jika Baekhyun boleh jujur, polisi itu memiliki fisik tubuh yang sangat atletis. Sebuah tubuh idaman untuk dimiliki bagi seorang Byun Baekhyun. Kebingungannya semakin bertambah ketika ia menyadari dari mana polisi itu tahu namanya. Padahal ia belum menyebutkan apa-apa.

"Uh, maaf tapi bukan aku yang menyetir, pak." Baekhyun menjawab dengan gugup.

Dari balik helm putih yang dikenakan oleh polisi tersebut, ia menyeringai. Senyumnya muncul dengan amat lebar, tapi sayang orang yang menjadi faktor utama ia tersenyum tak dapat melihatnya. Mungkin ia akan bermain-main dengannya sejenak. Sudah lama juga ia tak menggoda pemuda yang punya rambut merah itu.

"Bagaimana dengan kartu identitas yang lain?"

Bulu kuduk Baekhyun meremang kala ia mendengar suara baritone tertahan helm yang dihasilkan oleh polisi misterius di samping mobilnya. Untuk beberapa alasan yang tak dapat ia jabarkan, entah mengapa Baekhyun merasa amat mengenal suara rendah, berat dan dalam itu. Baekhyun pun mengikuti instruksi polisi dan merogoh kantung untuk mencari dompetnya. Ia menarik kartu tanda pengenalnya dan menyodorkan pada polisi.

Baekhyun memperhatikan polisi itu. Ia mengamati bagaimana tangannya bergerak dengan lincah di atas kertas kecil yang ia yakini adalah sebuah surat panggilan untuk menghadiri ke pengadilan. Jari-jarinya yang besar membuat Baekhyun mengenang seseorang yang telah lama ia rindukan. Seingatnya orang tersebut juga kurang lebih memiliki tinggi badan yang sama dengan polisi berseragam hitam itu.

Pak polisi mengembalikan kartu identitas milik Baekhyun. Lalu dengan perlahan ia membuka helm yang menghalangi wajahnya untuk dilihat. Di mulai dari bibir yang tebal, hidung bangir, telinga lebar seperti peri, mata bulat beriris _onyx_ dan yang terakhir ialah rambut berwarna hitam legam.

Baekhyun terkejut. Bahkan kata terkejut nampaknya tak dapat mendeskripsikan arus deras dari perasaan yang sedang membanjiri hatinya itu.

Polisi tampan tersebut menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya, membuat daging kenyal itu melengkung ke atas dan tersenyum. Ekor matanya sedikit menyipit akibat senyumannya yang ia tujukan pada Baekhyun. Ia mengulurkan tangan yang menggenggam kertas pada Baekhyun dan Baekhyun pun menerimanya. Ia juga menyertai kartu tanda pengenal kepolisiannya untuk Baekhyun baca.

 _ **Chanyeol, Park.**_

 _ **Captain.**_

 _ **29th years old.**_

Pelan-pelan matanya memindai tulisan yang tertera di kertas putih itu. Kalimat _Anda ditangkap_ ditulis besar-besar memenuhi kolom yang tersedia. Bahkan guratan dari hurufnya melewati garis pembatas tepi.

Baekhyun terkekeh kecil, "Aku sudah mengatakan kalau bukan aku yang menyetir, lalu atas tuduhan apa aku ditangkap, pak polisi?" Ia memberi penekanan lebih di akhir pertanyaannya.

 _Dua orang pun dapat memainkan permainan ini, sayangku._ Pikir Baekhyun dalam benaknya.

Sesungguhnya Chanyeol –nama polisi yang mengejar Baekhyun- telah melihat sosok pemuda itu di minimarket tadi saat ia hendak mengambil bir di rak minuman dan ia sudah mengikuti jejak yang Baekhyun ambil hingga membalapnya di jalan bebas hambatan ini. Sepanjang perjalanan, ia sibuk menyusun kalimat yang sesuai untuk ia lontarkan apabila pemuda bersurai merah menyala yang ia temui di tempat perbelanjaan itu memang benar mempelai prianya dari kehidupan yang sebelumnya.

Ternyata dugaan Chanyeol tak meleset. Itu memang Baekhyun. Memang benar-benar Baekhyun. Baekhyunnya.

Chanyeol menaruh tangan kirinya untuk bersandar pada pintu mobil. Ia sedikit merundukkan tubuh tingginya. Wajahnya ia dekatkan ke Baekhyun hingga ia mampu menghirup aroma parfum yang disemprotkan di leher pemuda tersebut.

"Apa kau sungguh tidak menyadari kesalahanmu, Baekhyun- _ssi_?"

Baekhyun tak memundurkan kepalanya. Justru ia semakin mengangkat wajahnya, bermaksud untuk menantang polisi tampan yang saat ini ada di hadapannya. Ia menatap dengan nyalang manik _onyx_ milik Chanyeol dengan iris _hazel_ nya seraya mengulum senyum dan bertanya lagi, "Buat aku sadar akan kesalahanku kalau begitu, pak polisi."

Sementara di sebelahnya, Sehun memasang _headphone_ dan mengatur volumenya hingga ke yang paling maksimal. Ia tak ingin mendengar percakapan memuakkan dari sahabat karibnya. Baekhyun memang terkenal senang menggoda lelaki, bahkan mereka yang baru ia jumpai sekalipun.

Chanyeol menangkup wajah Baekhyun. Ia menyusuri kulit putih nan mulus yang ia sangat rindukan itu menggunakan jemarinya dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di bibir.

Dengan satu helaan nafas Chanyeol menanggapi, "Kau, Byun Baekhyun, aku tangkap karena telah mencuri sesuatu milikku yang paling berharga sejak satu milenium yang lalu. Dan itu ialah hati dan jiwaku."

Baekhyun tak dapat membendung tawanya lagi dan ia pun meledak. Gelaknya sangat keras sebelum ia mendorong Chanyeol agar menjauhi pintu mobilnya. Ia memijak tanah usai menutup kembali pintu merah mengkilap tersebut sebab ia tak berniat mendengarkan ceramah panjang Sehun nanti.

Keduanya melangkahkan tungkai kaki masing-masing untuk meraih tubuh yang sama-sama didambakan. Baekhyun memukul dada bidang Chanyeol karena bualan yang baru saja ia ucapkan dan berakhir dengan menubrukkan tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan penuh kehangatan yang selalu Chanyeol sediakan.

Chanyeol merentangkan tangannya sebagai bentuk penyambutan atas kembalinya Baekhyun ke dekapannya. Kemudian ia membungkus tubuh pemuda yang lebih mungil darinya dengan kedua lengan yang ia lingkarkan di pinggul Baekhyun. Ia menghujani Baekhyun kecupan-kecupan kecil di puncak kepalanya, di sisi lain Baekhyun mengeratkan rengkuhannya pada Chanyeol dan mereka tetap seperti itu selama beberapa menit.

Di bawah sinar rembulan, mereka dipertemukan lagi. Sepasang insan yang saling mencintai, kini telah kembali ke kekasih hati yang telah lama setia untuk menanti. Tak peduli menghabiskan waktu beberapa kali agar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bereinkarnasi di bumi. Toh, hasil yang mereka dapati sudah pasti.

"Chanyeol, aku pulang."

"Selamat datang kembali, Baekhyunku."

Pemuda bersurai hitam gagak pasti akan mencari belahan jiwanya, sementara pemuda berambut merah menyala layaknya api itu akan selalu bersedia menunggu. Karena takdir kedua sejoli tersebut telah ditentukan oleh benang merah yang terikat di jari kelingking masing-masing. Seutas benang merah panjang yang dibuat dari bahan percampuran cinta, kasih sayang, kerinduan dan menyatu dengan keabadian.

Setelah melewati seribu tahun lamanya, pada akhirnya mereka pun tersadar bahwa mereka tak perlu memiliki kisah cinta dengan akhir yang bahagia. Sebab keduanya sudah memiliki akhir istimewa yang tak dipunya oleh orang biasa.

 **-FIN-**

 **a/n:** kalian mungkin ga sadar tapi di dua plot yang aku ceritain, Chanyeol meninggal pas usianya 28 tahun, sedangkan Baekhyun dulu meninggal usia 23._.

di epilogue ini Chanyeol udah 29, itu artinya dia udah ngelewatin umur yang ditakdirkan sebagai ajalnya. lol maksa sekali aku:)))

Dunia tempat mereka tinggal juga makin canggih. Aku ngebayangin kalau di tahun segitu mobil udah tanpa roda haha xD

a very big thanks buat kalian yang udah ngikutin ff amatiran ini dari awal sampai akhir. I'm really happy^^

see you on my next work~

.

.

.

cheers,

cb614


End file.
